


Legally Bound

by cametobuyplums



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assets & Handlers, BAMF Matt Murdock, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky is a SHIELD agent, Canon-Typical Violence, Conspiracy Theories, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Officer Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sebastian Stan characters as secret identities, She's a Criminal, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, white collar au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: Good girls go to heaven. Bad girls go to James Buchanan Barnes. She's legally tied to the man she's been running from three years. Her freedom relies on her helping him solve his cases at SHIELD. That, and her former prosecutor, Matt Murdock.





	1. Hunt or be Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the closest Agent Barnes has ever come to catching Lola Hunter, but she once slips through his fingers. When the love of her life, Clint Barton, vanishes, she strikes a deal to stay out of prison in exchange for helping Agent Barnes solve his cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. Welcome to my new story! Writing and focusing on one story at a time? Whoever heard of that! This particular story is inspired by White Collar. If you're a fan of legal shows and tall, handsome, brunette men with blue eyes (which obviously you are if you're reading this) then I highly recommend it. Even if it's a massive spoiler alert.
> 
> Please do let me know what you think in the comments. Your feedback is honestly my biggest inspiration and I love chatting to you all. I don't bite, much...
> 
> Thank you to Reality Rejection Service who is my beta reader. You are a godsend.

****It was a magical evening that glittered like the very lights of London itself; the partygoers seemingly under its spell as they danced away to the band's rendition of popular jazz songs. The champagne flowed and laughter sparkled in the air as a young man in a well-fitted black tuxedo wove through the throng of socialites.

James Buchanan Barnes' blue eyes remained as sharp as ever as he scanned the crowd carefully, the flute of champagne in his hand barely touched. He couldn't afford to lose his concentration, not tonight. He was running out of chances and this was the closest he had ever come in all three years. Standing on the marble steps of the ballroom, he figured it was a good vantage point. Truth be told, he was still unsure of exactly _who_ he was looking for. His only reference was a blurry photograph he had managed to snag from a security camera twelve months ago. With that and the sound of her voice to go by, it wasn't much. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of bright brown eyes followed his every movement from across the room.

Draped in an elegant black gown that sat off her shoulders and ended in a long, thigh-high split, Lola Hunter watched her prey with great amusement. Her red lips curled up into a sly smile as his eyes seemed to dart everywhere except her, and she sipped at her champagne, careful to wipe the empty flute of any lipstick stains or fingerprints. Not that it made much difference, he had managed to gather that much after the three years he had spent chasing her. It was an elaborate game of cat and mouse, and it was a shame that he was so handsome- but she was on the wrong side of the law.

Drawing out the burner phone she kept stowed in her clutch, Lola dialled the number she knew by memory after three long years. Her smirk widened when he answered, his ears pricking up as he tried desperately to follow the scent.

"Good evening, Sergeant Barnes."

"It's _Agent_. Has been for a while now."

"Sergeant is so much sexier, don't you think?"

There was an unintelligible mumble, as Steve Rogers approached and the two men exchanged short words. She caught wind of ' _Hunter_ ' and ' _Bucky_ '; the rest a mere grumble. She grinned, as his eyes passed over the crowd once more in a bid to search her out.

"Speaking of sexy," she trilled. "There's someone at the bar checking you out."

Bucky's blue eyes flew to the bar at that, flitting through the people perched there until they met hers. His jaw clenched immediately, highlighting the sharp accent of his cheekbones and his eyes darkened like a wolf ready to pounce. Raising a hand, Lola waggled her fingers in greeting. It was, after all, their first real face to face encounter and she was more than happy to make the most of it.

"It's the first time you've laid eyes on me, Sergeant. What's your first impression?" she drawled into the phone.

"That you're not as smart as you think." he retorted, already diving through the dancers and refusing to rise to her bait.

His sudden movement had alerted his team, and no sooner had they spotted who he was after, they all headed in the same direction. But, Lola wasn't worried, not yet, her conversation with Bucky increasingly important.

"Ouch, that's not very gentlemanly of you at all."

"You're a criminal."

"Good girls go to heaven, bad girls go everywhere." she said calmly, standing up. "And this bad girl has to leave now."

"You're not goin' anywhere!" he growled, pushing a waiter aside.

"Oh, Sergeant." she sighed. "I really wish you'd thought this through."

"Every exit's blocked, I got men at every door, I think I was pretty thorough." he laughed, nearing her with every passing second.

"Who said I was headed to an exit?"

Lola's smirk rooted Bucky to the spot, hesitation flashing in his eyes momentarily as he considered her question. In the split second he took to glance at Steve, she vanished like smoke in the night. Spouting curses, Bucky growled and shoved his phone back in his pocket, the line dead. She was gone.

Lola watched from the shadows as the team of SHIELD agents dispersed, Bucky barking out orders as Captain Rogers did his best to calm down the crowd and explain the situation. With one last look at the handsome Sergeant, she backed away slowly and slipped down the corridor, having memorised the museum's blueprints a week ago. A second set of footsteps joined her and with a steely gaze fixed ahead, she snapped her clutch closed.

"Did you get it?"

"No."

Lola whipped around to face Loki, her eyes narrowed.

" _What_?" she hissed, anger creeping up her cheeks. "I just risked being caught and you _didn't_ _get_ _it_?"

"It wasn't there." he hissed back, as they escaped into the cold night air.

"What do you mean it wasn't there?" she demanded, flashing a charming smile at the valet.

"I mean that whoever told you it would be there was either wrong or lying to you." replied Loki, as the valet opened the door to a sleek black jaguar.

"Your car, Mrs. Barnes." smiled the valet. "I hope you had a pleasant evening."

"Oh, it was wonderful. Thank you." said Lola serenely, batting her lashes and sliding into the passenger seat seamlessly.

"How does he afford a car like this on a government salary?" asked Loki, gripping the steering wheel.

"Don't change the subject." she snapped, as they whizzed out on to the road. "Loki, this was supposed to be it. My one chance at a clean slate. Clint and I are leaving tomorrow."

"I'll find out what I can, see if my contacts have heard any whispers." murmured Loki, weaving effortlessly in and out of the traffic. "But for now, it seems like we're back to the drawing board."

* * *

 Bucky Barnes was having a foul morning. Or something along those lines, considering he hadn't slept a wink all night. Hunter had disappeared without a trace, leaving him and a team of agents to comb through the entire museum from top to bottom. It had taken them hours, as they had repeated the exercise several times and yet, it seemed that she hadn't actually stolen anything.

Well, strictly speaking, that wasn't true. She had stolen his car; his new, Jaguar XF that was kitted out with all the extras a SHIELD agent of his stature could possibly need. Steve might have been his best friend, but Captain Rogers was his boss, and he hadn't been impressed in the slightest.

Neither had his wife, Natasha Romanoff. They were in the middle of a messy divorce, a divorce that had been necessitated because Natasha could no longer handle the fact that in the entire three years of their relationship, her husband spent more of his time chasing after another woman. Every time he had missed a dinner reservation, or a film screening, or a theatre production, he would return home with a bouquet of roses and shower Natasha with affection. It worked the first couple of times, but eventually, the charm wore off. Knowing that her nemesis had stolen Bucky's car under the pretence that she was his wife had been the proverbial nail in the coffin.

With dark circles under his eyes and his tie loosened, Bucky had decided to head into the office at four o'clock in the morning after Natasha had locked him out. He sat at his desk, holding the one blurry photograph of Hunter he possessed until seven, when the building began to come alive. After a quick shower in the locker rooms and three cups of coffee, he had found himself at the Bank of England, working on another unsolved case.

"7." said Sam Wilson, his hands pressed to the door of the vault.

"4." he said next, as Brock Rumlow made a quick note.

"4."

"Again?"

"Again. 3. 5. 3."

There was a loud click, and all the agents exchanged a quick glance, as eager as each other. Sam prepared to open the vault door as Bucky repeated the numbers in his head, his eyebrows furrowed.

"7, 4, 4, 3, 5, 3." he murmured. "Wait!"

BOOM!

A thick grey cloud engulfed the small room, Bucky coughing and spluttering as he dived to the vault door to make sure Sam was alright. There was dust everywhere, and Bucky brushed off the debris, the remains of the vault door lying in smithereens. Inside the large, reinforced safe, sat nothing but some marked notes and a condolence card, a mocking gesture. Screaming in frustration, Bucky kicked the notes and the cash scattered over the floor.

"I told you to wait!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sam. "The numbers, what do they spell out?"

Sam looked back at him blankly, looking at Brock desperately for some help. Bucky rubbed his temples wearily and looked around at his team. Despite the dirt smeared across their faces, there was no disguising their fear.

"C'mon, you all went to Harvard! Oxford! Yale! Cambridge! Not one o' you can figure it out?"

"SHIELD." said Sam quietly, looking down at his feet.

"He knew we were coming for him." surmised Brock, folding his arms.

"Yeah, no shit, Rumlow." snapped Bucky. "Damn it!"

Bucky didn't have long to dwell on his troubles as his phone rang, startling everyone. He answered it with a scowl.

"Agent Barnes." came Maria Hill's calm voice. "We've got a hit on Hunter."

* * *

 Lola sniffed, the glass bottle clutched in her hands. It was the only thing left, and when she had picked it up, she knew it was a signal of the end. Her heart breaking, she had sunk against a concrete pillar and let her sadness consume her, sobbing loudly as she collapsed to the floor and clasped the bottle to her chest. The wine was long gone, her lover and her heart with it.

That had been an hour ago, and she hadn't found the strength within her to move. She felt so empty, the numbness seeping in through the gaping hole in her chest and rendering her immobile. It was why she didn't move when she heard the footsteps in the stairwell or the cock of a gun.

"I know you're there, Sergeant Barnes." she called out, fingers running over the bottle's label.

Bucky appeared from around the pillar, his gun aloft with an expert's grasp. The surprise in his eyes was evident, but it didn't stop him from aiming the weapon at her.

"Are you armed?" he demanded.

"You know I don't like guns." she replied softly, cocking an eyebrow.

Bucky observed her for a moment, and seemingly deciding that she wasn't about to put a bullet between his eyes, lowered his weapon. He held it tightly nonetheless, ready to raise it if necessary, but Lola didn't seem to be in the mood for games, as she remained relatively unperturbed by his presence.

"How did you find me?" she asked curiously, looking up at him through watery eyes.

"Traffic cam across the road." he answered shortly. "Thought you were more careful than that."

"I thought I'd be long gone by the time you arrived. I suppose I'm full of surprises today."

"You sure are." he remarked, perching on the window ledge in front of her. "What's with the waterworks?"

Lola laughed harshly, fixing him with a solemn look.

"Clint's gone."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Not sure how much of a boyfriend he is considering all he left me with is this bottle and a lousy broken heart."

Bucky stayed silent. Though he didn't dare to admit it, he felt a stab of pity for Lola. Heartbreak was a bitch, and she looked nothing like the confident, devilish woman he was familiar with. She was a mere ghost; a pale face stained with tears and smudged mascara. She was still pretty, but, he reminded himself that she was still a criminal and that a broken heart didn't excuse her wrongdoings.

"We were supposed to run away together." she continued, taking his silence as an invitation. "We were going to leave the country."

"Don't 'spose you wanna tell me where you were plannin' to go." he asked and she shot him a nasty glare.

"I'm scorned, not stupid."

"What happened?"

"I don't know." she sighed, tears filling her eyes again. "We were supposed to meet here, the first place we ever stayed together. When I got here, there was nothing but this bottle and I just knew he was gone."

"You got all that from an empty bottle?"

"Don't you and your wife have something that's memorable only to you?"

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Uh…"

"Oh, yes, I forgot. You're getting divorced." she remembered, making him frown.

"How the hell d'you know that?"

"You stuck your nose into my life, I only returned the favour." she stated with a roll of her eyes.

The earpiece in Bucky's ear buzzed with Steve's voice, announcing SHIELD's imminent arrival. He sighed and stowed his gun away, knowing that there would be no need for it. Lola wasn't going anywhere.

"You know what's 'bout to happen." he began, and she nodded her head.

Putting down the bottle, Lola stood up and brushed the dirt off her black trousers. Holding her wrists out, she cocked an arched eyebrow and smirked seductively at Bucky.

"Handcuff me, Sergeant."

Bucky exhaled deeply, looking at her wearily. How she could flirt so outrageously at the man about to put her behind bars for the foreseeable future was beyond him. As he unclipped the handcuffs from his belt, she furrowed her brows and stared at his left shoulder. Her hand stretched out and he quickly reached for his gun.

"No, no." she said quickly, holding her hands up in surrender. "You have something there. May I?"

Bucky eyed her curiously, but intrigued, he dipped his shoulder forward, hand still hovering over his gun. Rolling her big, brown eyes, Lola pinched at his left shoulder, and when she drew back, there was a silver strip in between her fingers. She laughed breathlessly and held it up in the light.

"Do you know what this is?"

Bucky shrugged.

"What's it worth?" she asked quickly, as heavy footsteps thundered up the stairwell.

"What?"

"If I tell you what this is right now, will you come see me in prison?" she bargained, eyes shining excitedly.

"Hunter- "

"One meeting. That's all I'm asking for. One hour of your time in exchange for this."

"Fine." he relented, taking the silver strip from her grasp.

"Vibranium." she said breathlessly, as the room was swarmed by SHIELD agents. "It's Vibranium from Wakanda."

Bucky nodded, his eyes promising that he would uphold his end of their deal as Steve pounced on Lola, pulling her arms behind her back and snapping a pair of handcuffs on her wrist. She didn't object, merely kept her eyes fixed on Bucky as she was read her legal rights and dragged out the building, a triumphant smile etched on her features. 

* * *

"Sir?"

Bucky jerked up, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. The guard was looking at him cautiously, his hand hovering over the red button. Bucky nodded, answering the guard's unspoken question. There was a loud ringing, followed by a buzz, before the reinforced gate slid open, allowing Bucky to slip through. He walked the length of the corridor, sucking in a deep breath before he entered the room at the very end.

Lola was waiting for him, her hands in cuffs that were chained to the table and a coy grin on her lips. Her brown hair tumbled in messy waves around her shoulders, her face void of any make-up. The orange jumpsuit she wore looked several sizes too big for her, but hey, she was in prison, not a fashion show.

"I've been waiting for you, Sergeant." she said, as he took the seat across from her.

"Aw, honey, did you miss me?" he teased, grinning mockingly for her benefit.

"Oh, please, your life is boring without me and you know it." she scoffed.

"Don't give yourself too much credit. I got enough to keep my hands full without you runnin' riot."

"And yet here you are." she smiled, leaning back in her chair lazily. "That must mean I was right."

Bucky scowled, not wanting to inflate her ego any further. Nor did he want to admit that she was right, but, a deal was a deal and he was a man of his word.

"It was Vibranium." he confirmed, and her grin widened. "When I went to the embassy, the Wakandans were very intrigued that I knew what it was."

"They were upset, weren't they?" she deduced. "Well, I would be too, if someone was stealing something I was desperate to conceal from the rest of the world."

"Wakanda's a third world country." frowned Bucky.

"As far as you know."

"Alright, Hunter. You wanted me, here I am. What's your play?"

Lola cocked her head to one side, watching the impatience grow on Bucky's face. His jaw was clenched again, and she could practically see the veins popping. Taking pity, she picked up the brown folder beside her and pushed it across the plastic table. Encouraging him to open it, she waited patiently as he examined its contents.

"I had my lawyer draft it." she explained, and his eyes flitted up to meet hers. "It's legally binding."

"You have a lawyer now?"

"Check his credentials if you must, they're legitimate." she promised. "If you sign that, I'll be released from prison."

"No."

"I'll be released into your custody!" she elaborated, as he snapped the folder shut and all but flung it back across the table. "I know you're after The Dealer."

Bucky stiffened.

"What d'you know 'bout The Dealer?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"I know you've been after him almost as long as you've been after me." she commented, wringing her fingers together. "I've crossed paths with him before."

"You know who he is? Tell me!"

"No-one knows. At least, no-one outside of his inner circle."

"In which case, you're no help at all." said Bucky abruptly, pushing his chair back with a loud scrape.

"I know he's the one who stole from the Wakandans." she called out to his retreating back. "And I know he's the biggest arms dealer on the black market. Luckily for you, I know the black market. I have contacts and resources that SHIELD couldn't even dream of."

"You're gonna flip on all your pals just for me to babysit you?" laughed Bucky, not believing his ears.

"I steal paintings." she corrected. "I steal jewels and I forge art and falsify documents. I'd be happy to give you the names of murderers, rapists and arsonists. I might be a criminal, but I don't hurt people, Sergeant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	2. Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Barnes and Lola embark on their first case, finding a mysterious man known as The Dealer. As she tries to settle back into society, she’s already finding loopholes. But can Agent Barnes really be angry when she gives them more leads than SHIELD has ever had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. And we are off to a flying start! I think...
> 
> Thank you to Reality Rejection Service for being my beta reader. You are a sweetheart.

****The sun was beating down, a cool breeze whipping through the air and Lola could feel the leaves crunching under her feet. She couldn't help the smile that crept up her face as the wrought iron gate slid open with a creak. Bucky stood on the other side, leaning against a black car with the most stoic expression plastered across his perfectly chiseled face. The bristles of his short hair danced softly in the wind, and he straightened up as she approached.

"Let me see it."

His first words were blunt and made it abundantly clear what he thought of her and their little arrangement. But, even he couldn't dampen her mood and so she lifted her foot to the hood of the car and raised the hem of her trousers. A narrow black cuff sat just over her ankle, the green light on it the only indication that it was not a fashion accessory.

"Satisfied?"

"No, but it'll do."

"Is this a rental?" she asked, doing up her seatbelt. "I liked your car better."

"I know." said Bucky through tight lips. "You liked it so much, you stole it. Under my wife's name."

"You'd be so lucky to have me as a wife." she winked. "How is Natasha? Are you free from her yet?"

Bucky pursed his lips, eyes flaring angrily. He wasn't about to confess that she was the main reason behind his divorce, but he equally couldn't stand to hear her discussing it so candidly, as if they were best friends. Ignoring her invasive interrogation, he focused on the road ahead and she eventually got the hint, settling back in her seat and falling silent for the duration of their journey.

Lola wasn't sure where they were going, and when Bucky parked up outside a rotting, grey motel, she could only imagine that they were here to chase down a lead. She followed him inside, grimacing at the dirty windows and dodging the toothless man that leered at her. Bucky had the most enormous grin on his face as he pressed a small key into her hands.

"What's this?" she puzzled, closing her palm around the scrap of metal.

"Your room key." grinned Bucky.

"My what now?"

"Your room key." he repeated, evidently amused as she grew flustered.

"You can't be serious." she said in disbelief. "You expect me to stay _here_?"

"You didn't think we were gonna put you up at The Ritz, did you?" he chuckled, heading towards the door.

"Please don't leave me here." she pleaded, jogging after him.

"Look, it's outta my hands." he sighed, as she tugged at his arm. "It's the best we could find for the rent and it's in your three-mile radius."

"I have a leash of _three_ _miles_?"

"London's a big city, you can get up to a lot in three miles." he said, opening his car door.

Lola looked back at his cheeky grin with horror, and he rolled his eyes.

"Look, if you can find something better for the same rent in your radius, by all means, take it." he suggested, knowing full well that it would be easier to push a cream puff through a keyhole. "I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow morning. Try not to trash the place, Hunter."

With a final chuckle, Bucky zoomed off, leaving Lola standing at the curb, the dirty key still clutched in her palm. Sighing heavily, she dared to go back into the sorry excuse of a motel and scope out her room. The sheets looked like they might have been white once upon a time, but now they were a faded grey and smelled of mothballs. The bulb in the lamp kept flickering and upon discovering the spider dangling from the showerhead, Lola decided she would rather sleep on a park bench.

Bucky had given her an envelope with a few notes stuffed inside. He had called it ' _an advance on her salary_ ' and although it wasn't much, she figured she could do with some new clothes. The slouchy trousers and stained shirt she was wearing had been the least offensive pieces in the prison's clothes bin, and she had been itching to get out of them as soon as she had put them on.

There had been some truth in Bucky's statement that in London, three miles was quite the stretch, as proven by the charity shop a stone's throw way. Lola rifled through the various racks, making faces as she struggled to find something that took her fancy. Everything was either too big, too small, or ridiculously overpriced for a charity shop.

There was a man at the counter, and the loud thump that sounded when he placed several suit carriers down caught her attention, as did the dress that presented itself when he unzipped the topmost bag. Dropping the pair of jeans in her hand, she scurried over, jaw hanging.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude, but this is Dior!" she gasped, fingers brushing the soft material of the dress.

"Good eye." marvelled the man.

"It's from the first collection Maria Grazia Chiuri designed for Dior, you'd be mad to miss it."

"Why don't you have it?" said the man, and she jerked up to meet his eyes.

"How much do you want for it?" she asked, ready to hand over her pitiful envelope of cash.

"Nothing. You seem like a genuine fashionista, consider it a gift." smiled the man.

"Oh, well, thank you!" she said happily. "What else do you have in here?"

"Uh, a little Gucci, Hugo Boss, CHANEL, you name it."

"And you're just giving it all away?" she gasped, positively aghast.

"Yeah, well, they were my ex's so I figured this was better than burning them." he shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh no, I refuse to let you burn such beautiful masterpieces. I'll take them all." she said firmly, holding out the envelope of cash.

"Nah, keep it. I'm glad someone appreciates the fine craftsmanship of haute couture." he declined politely, pushing the envelope away. "Say, why don't you put the Dior on and I'll take you out to dinner."

"Excuse me?"

"Right, sorry, I'm- "

"I know who you are, Mr. Stark." she smiled knowingly.

"Well, you know me, yet, I don't know you." he smiled back, holding out a hand which she shook hesitantly.

"Lola Hunter." she said by way of introduction, and unsurprisingly, his eyes narrowed.

"The Lola Hunter who hacked my security system and stole my design for a new interface?" he guessed, and she smiled guiltily.

"Justin Hammer paid me very handsomely."

"Clearly not, if you're shopping here."

"It's a long story." she said, almost apologetically.

"You can tell me about it over dinner."

It was Lola's turn to narrow her eyes.

"I tell you that I'm the person who hacked your security system and you still want to take me out to dinner?"

"Yeah, you seem like an interesting woman." he reasoned. "Smart, obviously. And pretty, too. Hey, you're not looking for a sugar daddy, are you?"

"I'm not sleeping with you, Mr. Stark."

"It's just dinner." he said genially. "You can keep the clothes. No strings attached."

"Well, alright then. Thank you."

"Great, where d'you live, Miss. Hunter? So you can change, obviously. No dirty thoughts here."

"At the Hotel Sophia just round the corner."

"You're shitting me, right? That's _not_ acceptable."

* * *

Bucky shut the car door with his hip, his hands preoccupied with two steaming hot cups of coffee. He felt a little bad for leaving Lola in such a grimy motel that obviously had a resident pervert, but, he hadn't been lying when he had said it really was the best SHIELD could do. She was probably going to be in a sour mood, so he hoped the Starbucks he had picked up would perk her up enough to be cooperative. They had a big day ahead of them, and the pressure was on to bring in The Dealer, otherwise it was back to prison for her and six months of paperwork duty for him.

Bucky danced past the creep who was seemingly glued to the chair by the door and stepped up to the front desk. The man from yesterday sat there impassively, itching the white curls that poked out of his grey vest.

"Uh, room 1996, please." he requested politely. "She's expectin' me."

"Barnes?" the man barked back, and Bucky nodded. "Right, she left this for you."

The man reached under the counter and retrieved a scrap of paper which he pushed across the counter. Confused, Bucky picked it up and read the neat penmanship.

_Sergeant Barnes, I've moved 2.75 miles down the road. - Lola_

Crushing the note in his fist, he snatched up the coffees and marched out the motel, muttering swear words under his breath. The coffee was cold by the time he reached the address she had written out for him, but Bucky was more concerned as he glanced up at the skyscraper before him.

Stark Tower. This had to be a joke right? Lola was playing a cruel joke on him. There was no way she was at Stark Tower, not when she had single-handedly taken down Tony Stark's artificial intelligence system two years ago. It was with great skepticism that he entered Stark Tower, the cold coffee still clutched in his hands.

To Bucky's enormous surprise, it seemed that they had been expecting him. Happy Hogan patted him down, before motioning towards the elevator that took him up to Tony Stark's private residential quarters. Happy lead him out on the balcony, where Bucky stopped in his tracks, jaw dropping.

Lola was perched on a lounge chair, her silk robe fluttering gently in the breeze. It had almost come undone, and Bucky found himself wondering if she was wearing anything underneath. She looked up from her newspaper at the sound of his footsteps, her espresso cup paused in mid-air.

"Good morning, Sergeant." she smiled sweetly, her pinkie finger sticking out delicately as she sipped her espresso.

"The hell is goin' on?" he asked weakly, stomping towards her.

"I'm just finishing breakfast." she said breezily. "Croissant? It's freshly baked."

Bucky sniffed at the basket of pastries, they looked and smelled divine, but he refused to cave in and angrily placed the coffee cups down. Lola wrinkled her nose.

"Starbucks?" she asked dubiously. "Try this coffee, it's a blend of arabica beans from Brazil, India and El Salvador. Tony has it made specially."

"There's nothin' wrong with Starbucks." he growled, looking at the coffee wistfully.

"Oh, do sit down and stop being so grumpy." she frowned.

"What the hell are you doin' here, Hunter?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

"She lives here, duh." said a voice, and Bucky whipped around to see Tony Stark walking towards them in his towelling robe.

Something swirled in the pit of Bucky's stomach. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but, he didn't like the way it made him feel nauseous, so he pushed it down and shook Tony's proffered hand.

"Nice to see you again, Agent Barnes." greeted Tony, sitting down in the empty lounge chair.

"Mr. Stark." nodded Bucky. "Do you know who she is?"

"Yup." he said simply, biting into a croissant. "She's the only person who's ever managed to hack into my system. That's not a euphemism, by the way."

"And you're happy to have her living with you?"

"Oh, she's a real treat." grinned Tony, accepting the espresso that Lola handed him. "The mouth on her."

Bucky's insides growled viciously again, and he turned his attention to Lola, hoping the fury on his face wasn't as obvious as he hoped.

"Go put some clothes on." he ordered, regretting his rudeness when she recoiled slightly, before bounding inside.

"Boy, you need to relax, Agent." tittered Tony. "Here, sit down and have some coffee."

Unceremoniously pushing the Starbucks aside, Tony poured out a cup and handed it to Bucky. Accepting it, he took the vacated seat and sipped at it, sighing contentedly at the heavenly taste of freshly ground coffee. He even went as far as to have a second cup. By the time Lola reappeared, he was biting into a croissant and trying to mask his foodgasm. She was dressed in black skinny jeans and a black shirt, a leather jacket thrown on top and matching heeled boots on her feet. Dark glasses rested on her head, and she smirked at him as he swallowed the chunk of flaky pastry he was chewing on.

"Too good to resist?" she quipped, and he stood up, brushing the crumbs off his trousers.

"Uh, thanks for breakfast, Mr. Stark."

"See you around, Agent." waved Tony. "Have a good day, sweet pea!"

Lola blew Tony a kiss and followed Bucky back down the cavernous apartment. The rode the elevator in silence, although, judging by the way he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, she knew he was dying to ask something. He burst the second they climbed into his car.

"Are you sleepin' with Tony Stark?" he blurted, avoiding her eyes.

"Is this jealousy, Sergeant?" she asked suggestively.

"No." he replied all too quickly. "I just wanna know how you found yourself a host, a damn rich one at that."

"I bumped into him in a shop." she answered honestly.

"And he offered you a place to stay? Just like that?"

"Well, he took me to dinner first." she added teasingly. "Why is it so hard to believe that he's letting me stay with him?"

"'Cause- "

"Because I'm a criminal?" she interjected, and Bucky sighed.

"Yeah!"

"Well, some people can see past my record." she said bitterly, flopping back in her seat.

Lola remained quiet until they reached SHIELD headquarters, at which point she craned her neck to take in the tall building before her, her hesitation apparent. Bucky shot her a questioning look, at which point she rolled her eyes and laughed shortly, citing that normally, this was the one place she steered clear of. She couldn't quite believe she was actually stepping inside.

It was all glass-fronted and clinical, her boots clicking with every step. Perhaps she was being paranoid, but, her skin prickled with each person she passed, certain that their eyes followed her until she was no longer in their periphery. She kept her head held high, after all, what was the point in being ashamed?

On the thirteenth floor, to the right of the elevators was Bucky's department. It was headed by Captain Steve Rogers, Bucky serving as his right-hand man. They were the only ones with offices, up the stairs at the far end and cornered off by glass walls. Maria Hill, secretary to the department, had a desk just outside their two offices and no-one made it past her without a valid reason. There was decent sized conference room beside their offices. Sam Wilson's desk sat by the stairs, followed by Brock Rumlow's. The only female agent in the department, Val Kyrie, had a desk opposite Sam's, leaving one free just by the door. Other agents were busy stacking files on the shelves, one or two dotted around the coffee maker in the kitchenette, but they all filed into the conference room upon Bucky's appearance.

All eyes were on Lola when she entered the conference room. Head still high and refusing to give away how uncomfortable she really felt, she sauntered through the herd of SHIELD agents towards a spot at the back. Val shuffled along, making space for her in a move that took Lola by surprise. She wasn't expecting niceties, and she hoped it wasn't out of pity, but she flashed a quick smile and took her seat, as Steve and Bucky strolled in.

"Good morning." said Steve formally. "Alright, let's get to it; The Dealer."

A PowerPoint presentation was brought up, with barely a single slide's worth of intel SHIELD had on the notorious Dealer. Yet, Steve somehow found a way to elaborate on each point, his voice commanding the whole room. That was, until Lola snorted and the room fell silent, every agent swivelling their chairs to face her. Steve looked unimpressed, his eyebrows raised daringly, whilst Bucky's face was positively thunderous.

"Something funny?" quizzed Steve.

It was a rhetorical question of course, but, she was unintimidated. Considering her future rested on the outcome of this case, she decided to divulge the information she had.

"Yes, actually." she said breezily, and Val sniggered beside her. "Your information is hilariously and hopelessly outdated."

"You're sure?" asked Steve skeptically.

"It's why I'm here, isn't it?" she shot back, not unkindly. "May I?"

Bucky's jaw was clenched so tightly she could have sworn she heard his teeth grinding together as she stepped up to the front of the room and flashed a bright smile at her audience. Sensing Steve was not in the mood for an icebreaker, she jabbed her thumb back at the PowerPoint presentation.

"Everything you know about The Dealer, forget it. It's wrong."

"Hold on now," interrupted Bucky. "Not everythin'."

"Yes, everything." she confirmed. "You might want to take notes, I know you law enforcers are a fan of that sort of thing."

"Do you have a point, Miss. Hunter?" pressed Steve.

"I do. There's a reason you haven't caught The Dealer. He's always one step ahead of you."

"Tell us somethin' we don't know." snapped Bucky, and she rolled her eyes.

"I've spoken to him once." she admitted, and Bucky's eyes widened.

"Who is he?"

"No-one knows." she said, shushing him. "If you want to do business with The Dealer you have to go through his henchman. I've only ever heard his voice, he's South African."

"Well," sighed Steve in mild annoyance. "That's actually more intel than we've managed to gather in the last two years combined."

"The rumour goes that he stole Vibranium from under the Wakandan royal family's noses. He's an expert marksman and the biggest arms dealer on the black market."

An idea suddenly struck her, and she turned to Bucky.

"Do you still have all the weapons you've seized from his deals?"

Bucky snorted and crossed his arms, a warning look in his eyes.

"Hunter, if you think I'm gonna let you have free reign- "

"You know I don't like guns." she interjected, hands on her hips. "I'm in a room full of SHIELD agents with a tracking anklet, what could I possibly do?"

In total honesty, Bucky was not keen on having a series of weapons laid out on the conference table ready for a convicted criminal to examine. He had stationed Val and Brock by the door, Sam and Steve by the windows, whilst he stood beside her, watching her like a hawk. There was an uneasiness brewing in his stomach as he watched her snap on a pair of latex gloves and carefully unseal the evidence bags.

"I thought you don't like guns." he pointed out, as she began to take one apart with precision.

"Just because I don't like guns doesn't mean I don't know how to use them." she murmured.

"That's reassurin'." he scowled. "What're you lookin' for?"

"His mark." she replied simply, elaborating further when she his confusion. "When you're in this line of work, anonymity is your best ally. It's bittersweet, really, because you can never show off your best work. Pride gets the better of you eventually, and you try to leave your mark where you can. A symbol, a signature… something along those lines."

"You've never signed any of your forgeries."

"You're just highly unobservant."

Lola pulled out a small black wallet from her jacket pocket, unzipping it to reveal a set of lock picking tools that were uncanny. Patting himself down, Bucky growled and put his hands on his hips.

"Those are _mine_."

"I know, I extracted them with great difficulty." she replied, sliding one of the tools inside the gun. "Do you ever empty out your pockets?"

A whisper rippled through the room, and suddenly all the agents were patting themselves down, checking on the whereabouts of their possessions.

"Where's my wallet?" asked Sam.

"I'm missing my watch." frowned Steve.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" yelled Val.

"My car keys are gone." bellowed Brock.

"Lesson number one," said Lola, looking round at them all. "If you plan to take down The Dealer, you need to have your wits about you."

"Where's our stuff?" seethed Brock.

"Relax Rumlow," she laughed, turning back to the gun on the table. "Check your jacket pocket."

As the agents retrieved their valuables, Lola held up the gun's magazine to the light, breaking out in a triumphant smile. She beckoned Bucky closer, using the end of the tool to point out her discovery.

"This metal has traces of Vibranium, quite old actually." she whispered excitedly, as he peered at the piece.

"How can you tell?" he asked, breath tickling her cheek.

"To the untrained eye, there's no difference. Vibranium doesn't rust or decay the same way a cheap metal would, but it does age after time. And look!"

"What am I lookin' at, Hunter?"

"UK!"

"United Kingdom? It was made here?"

"You astound me, Sergeant." she quipped sarcastically. "It's his initials."

Steve's head jerked up and he abandoned his post by the window, running over and snatching the magazine to see for himself. Upon confirming it with his own two eyes, his face lit up with a glimmer of hope that he directed towards Bucky.

"Okay, so we're looking for a South African with the initials, UK." he breathed. "That should be easy enough in a city of eight million."

"We could start at the British Museum." suggested Lola.

Both Bucky and Steve laughed, the memory of their last escapade there still fresh in their minds.

"I'm not trying to steal anything." promised Lola, to no avail. "They're hosting an exhibition on African Artefacts. Tell me it's not a good place to start narrowing down potentials."

Bucky and Steve exchanged glances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	3. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the British Museum once again, Agent Barnes and Lola finally have a suspect. Under false identities, they try to worm their way into his inner circle thanks to her quick thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. I'm really in the swing of writing with this story. I'm not sure where all this inspiration has come from but I won't complain! Please let me know what you think of this story, I always like to hear feedback.
> 
> Thank you to Reality Rejection Service for being my beta reader.

"If you so much as _breathe_ in the wrong direction…" threatened Bucky, throwing an arm out and stopping Lola from entering the British Museum.

"Yes, yes, I'll be carted off back to maximum security." she finished boredly.

"This isn't a joke, Hunter."

"Then let me do my job." she said, side-stepping him smartly.

Lola seemed to know exactly where she was going, Bucky hot on her heels and monitoring every step she took. She knew he had a good reason not to trust her, but for once, she was on his team and didn't appreciate the doubt. Picking up a museum guide, she glanced at the illustration of Lancelot on the cover, flicking through the pages until she found the one detailing the African Artefacts exhibition.

"It's not open to the public until tomorrow." she read.

"I'm sure they'll make an exception for SHIELD." grinned Bucky and she stared at him.

"Whatever you do, don't flash your badge."

"Oh, funny, you're givin' _me_ orders now?"

"If you go around flaunting your ID you'll only spook The Dealer." she whispered furiously, snapping the guide shut. "He'll go to ground and you'll never catch him."

Bucky grumbled, but accepted her reasoning as they stepped over the red rope that cordoned off the exhibition room. They had barely made it a metre when a man came marching over, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Excuse me, you can't be here." he said snootily. "This exhibition isn't open to the public yet."

"How right you are." smiled Lola, unfazed. "We aren't the public."

"Please leave before I call security."

"Do you know who this is?" she whispered, glancing at the man's name badge that read ' _Gary_ '.

Bucky jerked up like a deer caught in headlights. He could sense she was about to spin an elaborate story, and he wasn't about let her lie through the skin of her teeth.

"Tell me, Gary," she continued, clasping her hands together. "Do you know the story of the White Wolf?"

Gary's eyes swelled to the size of dinner plates as Lola subtly pointed at Bucky. A little scream of delight resounded in his throat, before he hurriedly shook Bucky's hand, pumping it up and down enthusiastically.

"It's an honour to meet you, Mr. White Wolf, sir!"

"Uh, yeah, thank you… for your hospitality." replied Bucky with uncertainty.

"I will leave you to it." bowed Gary. "Please, if you need anything, just ask the reception to call my office."

"Who the hell is the White Wolf?" asked Bucky, as Gary backed out the room.

"There's a legend, more of a rumour really, that Prince T'Challa has an adopted brother." explained Lola, approaching a rusted axe sheathed in a glass box.

"Lemme guess, he's not African." surmised Bucky, the hint of a grin tugging at his lips.

"Really, Sergeant, your intelligence knows no bounds."

Bucky scowled and mimicked Lola's position, eyes tracing the length of the axe.

"Is it Vibranium?" he whispered, and she nodded. "Thought you said it doesn't rust?"

"Someone has gone to great lengths to conceal its true identity."

"May I help you?"

Bucky and Lola jumped, startled by the sudden intruder. A tall, well-built man stood in the doorway, the sleeves of his blue shirt rolled up the elbows and dog tags hanging over his grey waistcoat. There was no mistaking his accent, and Bucky glanced at Lola from the corner of his eye. He considered reaching for his gun, and his badge, but once again, she took the reins.

"Oh, hello." she smiled innocently. "Did reception send you? Are you the curator of this exhibition?"

"No." he replied shortly, his smile disarming. "I'm the benefactor. I donated many of the pieces, including the one you're interested in."

"Even better, you'll know the pieces better than the museum." she flattered, heart thumping against her ribcage.

The man laughed and extended a large hand.

"Ulysses Klaue."

"Lola Hunter."

Bucky wanted to kick her for using her real name. He hoped she had a good reason for doing so. Ulysses turned to him.

"And you are?"

"My boyfriend."

Bucky clamped his mouth shut and gave Lola a pained smile. She simpered back and glanced down at the museum guide in her hands.

"Mr. Klaue, this is my boyfriend, Lance… Tucker."

"Lance Tucker." repeated Ulysses, his meaty paw engulfing Bucky's.

"Yes," nodded Lola. "He's a gymnast, he'll be trying out for the Olympic Team later this month."

"Oh, then he must be very good." commented Ulysses, standing tall.

"I am." retorted Bucky, puffing his chest out. "I'm the God of gymnastics. You're talkin' to fuckin' Zeus."

"And tell me, what interest do an Olympic gymnast and an international art thief have in my exhibition?" questioned Ulysses.

"You know who I am?" asked Lola, a hint of pride lacing her voice.

"We were meant to do business last year." said Ulysses, eyes boring into her. "Until your little friend at SHIELD interrupted the call."

Bucky's hands curled into fists and Lola quickly grabbed his hand, squeezing it as a way of telling him to calm down.

"It was very inconvenient." she agreed, smiling at Ulysses. "I'm glad our paths have crossed again."

"I want to acquire some new pieces, actually." said Ulysses slyly. "I could do with some expertise. That is, providing the rumours aren't true."

"What rumours?" blurted Bucky.

"I heard your pretty little girlfriend was caught by SHIELD. Carted off to jail."

"Obviously you were fed misleading information." interjected Lola, jutting her chin out. "No doubt by people who thought they could fend me off."

"So you're still the best in the business."

"What else would I be?" she deadpanned, staring him in the eyes.

Bucky held his breath, ready to draw his gun if necessary. The tension was palpable and all he could hear was his blood gushing in his ears. Ulysses broke out in a smile, one that seemed genuine and he guffawed, before digging into his chest pocket.

"We're having a little party tonight. Here, to celebrate the exhibition. I'd be honoured if you two joined me."

"We would love to." accepted Lola, before Bucky could say a word.

"We'll discuss business matters then."

"I look forward to it. Goodbye, Mr. Klaue."

"Until later, Miss. Hunter. Mr. Tucker."

* * *

 "She _what_?"

"Steve, calm down."

"Did I hear you right? Did I actually hear you correctly?"

"Steve- "

"She just strolled in there- "

"Steve- "

"- gave you two false identities- "

"Steve- "

"- and charmed her way into an invitation with a potentially dangerous man?"

"Steve!" yelled Bucky.

"What, Bucky?" yelled Steve, thumping a fist down on his desk.

"I don't like her methods any more than you do, but you gotta admit, this is a good move."

"Are you defending her?"

"We have no proof." answered Bucky defiantly. "His initials and her history count for shit all unless we have some concrete evidence."

Steve sighed and leaned back in his chair, mulling Bucky's words over in his head.

"Fine." he relented, and Bucky grinned. "But you're taking back-up with you."

Bucky mentally fist-pumped the air as he exited Steve's office, giving Lola the good news. She clapped her hands excitedly and ran into Steve's office, pleading to spare some departmental finances towards a semi-decent dress for herself and a suit for Bucky. He heard Steve's scream of frustration through the wall, and he chuckled to himself as he sat behind his own desk to study the museum blueprints until he knew them better than his own house. He was so absorbed in reading up on the British Museum and piecing together tidbits about the elusive Ulysses Klaue, he didn't notice his office door open, nor the redheaded woman that marched in.

"Really? You couldn't answer my call?"

Bucky jerked up to see his soon-to-be ex-wife standing in front of his desk, murder written on her face as she glared down at him. Like a rabbit caught in headlights, he grabbed his phone to see that he did indeed have a missed call. Three, in fact.

"Sorry." he groaned. "I'm workin' on this case and I was busy, 'm sorry."

"You _caught_ Hunter. What case could you possibly be working on that's more important than showing up at my lawyer's office?"

Bucky laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Funny story, actually. I, uh, I'm workin' _with_ Hunter."

"You're _what_?"

"She's actin' as my Criminal Informant." explained Bucky tersely. "We were out- "

"You're actually working with the woman who ruined our marriage?" snarled Natasha.

"That's a little dramatic, Nat." snapped Bucky, anger rising.

"I'm entitled to be dramatic." she snapped back. "How many dinners, dates, and anniversaries have you missed because of her? And now you're out taking lunch breaks with her?"

"We're not in a relationship!"

Lola chose that particular moment to waltz in without knocking, her eyes affixed to the box she held in her hands.

"Alright, Sergeant. I got you a tie to match my dress, so please wear it. Preferably with- oh. Sorry, I didn't realise you weren't alone."

Natasha's face rapidly turned the same colour as her hair, and Lola, sensing the tension, put the box down on Bucky's desk with an overly cheerful smile.

"I'm going to head home now. Remember to pick me up at six tonight."

With a nod towards Natasha, Lola backed out the office, the door closing behind her with a curt snap. Natasha rounded on Bucky.

"It sure sounds like a relationship to me." she hissed, her voice dripping with venom.

"It's just a party- no wait, not a party. It's a work thing, Nat!"

Natasha didn't wait for one more second, flouncing out and almost knocking Maria over in the process. Bucky groaned and slumped back in his chair as Maria placed a cup of coffee on his desk.

"You alright, boss?"

"These women are gonna kill me, Maria."

* * *

"Hello, Jarvis." called Lola, as the elevator doors pinged open.

"Good evening, Miss. Hunter." came the robotic voice of Tony's artificial intelligence system.

"Is Tony home?"

"Not yet, he is still down in his laboratory. Shall I tell him you request his presence?"

"No, no. If he's not up before I leave, just let him know I won't be home until late."

"Of course."

Lola sighed and went straight to the kitchen, intent on cracking open one of the many bottles of wine Tony had filled the rack with. The apartment was dark, and she screamed when a shadow at the breakfast bar moved. Quickly flicking the light on, she clutched her heart as a familiar pair of blue-green eyes looked back at her.

"Loki! What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"You've been out for two whole days- no thanks to my online law degree might I add- and yet, I haven't heard from you."

"So you thought you'd give me a heart attack?"

"A happy byproduct of my efforts."

"How did you get past Jarvis?"

"The AI and I came to an understanding."

"Always ready with an answer." she muttered, putting down two wine glasses. "What do you want? I need to get ready."

"For what?" questioned Loki, running his fingers along the wine bottles.

"Don't play dumb." she snorted, as he chose a bottle. "I know you've been following me all day."

"Can you blame me? Agent Barnes is easy on the eyes." winked Loki, and she stared at him suspiciously.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing." replied Loki nonchalantly, pouring her a glass first. "But if you're wearing the dress I think you're wearing, then you always have the option to forgo underwear."

"If you can't say something sensible, Loki, then leave."

Bucky fidgeted with his suit, smoothing down the lapels of his jacket and straightening his tie for the millionth time. He wasn't so sure why he felt so nervous, he just knew that he was. He chalked it down to the precarious nature of tonight's festivities; his future was in the balance, dependent on his ability to close the case of The Dealer once and for all.

"Good evening, Agent Barnes."

"Uh, evenin', Jarvis."

Bucky didn't think he would ever get used to Tony Stark's artificial intelligence system. It was unnerving, that this bodiless voice seemed to possess limitless knowledge and unparalleled abilities. And to think that Lola had actually hacked into it once. As if on cue, the sound of high heels echoed through the apartment and Lola appeared, leaving Bucky breathless.

She was wearing a red gown that nipped in and out in all the right places. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline and at the bottom, the skirt flared out in a layered hemline. She'd left her hair down in tousled waves and finished the look with a silver choker and clutch. Her smokey eyes lit up with her smile, and Bucky barely heard her greeting, making her frown.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm good." he said quickly, clearing his throat. "You look real pretty."

"Thank you." she smiled shyly. "You don't look too bad yourself, Sergeant."

"Uh, yeah, I wore the tie you got."

"You did." she grinned, reaching out and straightening it.

Bucky pursed his lips. Was it his imagination or did she let her hands linger on his chest?

"I told Steve it would be a good use of department money. Now we really look the part."

"Speaking of, we should get goin'."

"Lead the way, Sergeant."

* * *

An inconspicuous van sat in the parking lot of the British Museum. It had ' _007 licence to chill_ ' printed on the side, claiming to advertise an air conditioning company, but Lola knew that in truth, Captain Steve Rogers was hiding inside it, dutifully watching live security footage and listening through a pair of heavy-duty headphones. She dreaded to think what it was like, being cooped up in a metal box that smelt of takeaway Chinese food and sweat for hours on end. Not to mention the lack of windows and the fact that there wasn't even enough room to swing a cat. When she voiced this to Bucky, he chuckled and admitted that being out on the field was definitely the better option. Even if it did mean dodging the occasional bullet. Seeing her wide eyes, he quickly added that it only happened on a very rare occurrence, to which she highlighted they were trying to take down a weapons dealer. Bucky casually mentioned she was more than welcome to go back to prison. Of course, she declined.

"You're in a good mood, Sergeant." observed Lola, lifting the hem of her dress.

"What d'you mean?" he asked, extending a hand out to her.

Reminding herself that they were only here to play a part, she took it gratefully and allowed him to escort her up the steps.

"I mean, you've not objected to me calling you Sergeant and, I hope I don't jinx it, but I daresay you're behaving rather amicably."

Bucky chuckled, stiffening slightly when she tugged him closer, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow as they entered the elaborate party. It was an odd sensation, being out with a woman that wasn't Natasha Romanoff. An unfamiliar situation, as even when they had been married, she had always expressed her dislike of her husband dangling off the arm of some other agent. Bucky wondered what she would make of his current predicament as a waiter held out a tray of champagne flutes, and Lola eagerly took one, raising an eyebrow at Bucky's judgment.

"Relax, Sergeant, enjoy the party."

"We're not here for _fun_."

"Not with that attitude. Come on, get into character! I bet Lance Tucker loves a good drink and a dance."

"God." sighed Bucky softly, leading her through the guests. "The hell were you even thinkin' with _Lance_ _Tucker_?"

"Oh, please. Lance Tucker is a great alias." she said with a teasing smile. "He's in fantastic shape, obviously, he's an athlete; he's cocky but it's endearing… oh and the acrobatic sex? The stamina and the endless possibilities of positions..."

Bucky choked on air, much like the old woman they were passing, making Lola giggle as she took another sip of her champagne. Bucky muttered something under his breath, finding them a spot at the bar. They stood there, under the pretence of waiting for the bartender, as Bucky tried to scope out Ulysses in an inconspicuous fashion.

"You're being too obvious." whispered Lola, pressing herself against him.

Bucky stiffened and she huffed in his ear.

"Relax, _Lance_. We're supposed to be a couple. At least _try_ to act like I don't disgust you."

"You don't _disgust_ me." he retorted, half-heartedly putting a hand on the small of her back. "I just… this is..."

"I hope this isn't any indication of what it's like to be in a real relationship with you." she joked, fingers gripping his broad shoulders.

Bucky straightened up at that, squaring his shoulders and flashing her such a charming smile that she almost forgot who he was for a second. His eyes trailed over her and had it not been for her shock, she was sure her whole body would have blushed under _that_ look.

"Would you like to dance?" he smarmed, holding out a hand.

Intrigued, Lola took it, letting him sweep her over to the dance floor and pull her close enough so he could place a hand on the small of her back again, his other hand still holding hers. She had to pry her jaw off the floor when he moved gracefully and with ease, the band playing a sultry cover of Nina Simone's Feeling Good.

"How am I doin' with that relationship?" he whispered in her ear, sending a delightful shiver down her spine.

"You're a dark horse, Lance Tucker. Where did you learn to dance?"

"Thought you looked into my life?" he grinned, an eyebrow cocked.

"Sadly, that wasn't in the file."

"I grew up in a sketchy neighbourhood." he said after a pause. "My sister, she wanted to take dance lessons. And the only way she could was if I went with her."

The unexpectedly sweet story took her unaware, and she didn't noticed the man approaching them. There was a tap on Bucky's shoulder, and he whirled around to see Ulysses Klaue right behind him, grinning with such mischief even Lola found it unnerving.

"Ulysses." greeted Bucky gruffly.

"Mr. Tucker. May I cut in?"

Lola had never felt so tense in her life, which was saying something, considering the many shenanigans she had found herself in. She had forged passports with false identities; broken into museums; fenced priceless paintings on the black market and yet, she had never felt as terrified as she did in that moment, seemingly encased in Ulysses Klaue's hands as he danced with her. There was nothing subtle or sexy about the way his muscles felt, that was all power, the kind he could crush her skull with without even flinching.

"You look nervous." observed Ulysses.

"I want to make a good impression." she replied unwaveringly, catching Bucky's eye over Ulysses' shoulder.

He was at the bar, a flute of champagne in his hand as he kept a watchful eye over her. He would raise the glass every now and again, pretending to take a sip when really, he was muttering something as subtly as he could, no doubt communicating with his team. It made her feel a little safer, knowing that if the operation went south, she had someone to protect her.

"Well, let me give you that chance then." he smirked. "Shall we discuss business?"

"Of course."

Ulysses began to walk towards the door, his hand still firmly wrapped around Lola's, but he stopped when she struggled, smiling weakly.

"You wouldn't mind if Lance came with us, would you?" she asked, almost pleadingly. "Jealousy tends to get the better of him."

"How do I know I can trust him?" questioned Ulysses, eyeing Bucky with disdain.

"'Cause I was part of that little heist she pulled at the Tower of London six months ago." retorted Bucky, squaring his shoulders.

Ulysses hesitated, taking a moment to ponder over the best course of action. His beady eyes darted between the pair, his fingers still gripping Lola by the wrist. Bucky refused to stand down, and in the end, his stubbornness persevered, as Ulysses broke out in a smile.

"A regular Bonnie and Clyde, eh? Well, alright then. Come on!"

Ulysses somewhat reluctantly let go of Lola's hand and Bucky immediately snatched it up in his, squeezing her fingers briefly and giving the slightest of nods, an indication that they should continue their little charade. Neither of them were sure if it was their heart echoing loudly down the corridor, or Lola's high heels, or Ulysses' thudding footsteps. But it was loud and did little to comfort them.

Ushered into a small office just down the corridor, Bucky made sure to leave the door open with just the tiniest crack to peep through. Either Ulysses hadn't noticed, or he simply wasn't bothered, instead moving behind the desk, hands deep in his pockets. There was no denying the power Ulysses reeked of, and it made Bucky's gut swirl uncomfortably. He wasn't easily intimidated, not after two tours in Afghanistan and three years with SHIELD, but Ulysses Klaue was unlike any man he had ever encountered. A man without morals was a dangerous man.

"Your reputation precedes you, Miss. Hunter." spoke Ulysses, eyes unblinking.

"I'll take that as a compliment." replied Lola coolly, choosing her words carefully.

"You should." continued Ulysses. "I- "

He broke off, the door behind Bucky creaking. Lola cleared her throat, and Ulysses turned his attention back to her, smiling apologetically.

"As I was saying, considering your reputable skills- "

This time, neither Bucky nor Lola could do anything but watch helplessly as Ulysses strode past them, ignoring their protests and flinging the door open. There were unmistakable footsteps and the back of a black-haired man disappearing beyond the tall plants at the end of the corridor. Lola clenched her jaw, exhaling deeply from her nose as she tried to remain calm, unwilling to throw in the towel just yet.

"I'm sorry, but it seems we have to put our business on hold again."

Ulysses picked up a chair and hurled it at the window, breaking it instantly with a loud crash that showered the room in shards of glass. Without so much as a glance back, he threw himself through it, disappearing into the night. Bucky rounded on Brock, his hands on his hips as he face slowly turned the same colour as Lola's dress.

"Rumlow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	4. Exigent Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola is left frustrated when Agent Barnes and Captain Rogers bench her. Tony helps her find a way around the law to take down The Dealer once and for all. The case barely over, a phone call changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. Well, it's all about to go down isn't it? I had a grand time concluding this first case so I truly hope you like it. As ever, your comments are so appreciated, I can't tell you how grateful I am for them.
> 
> Thank you to Reality Rejection Service for being my beta reader. You are a continuous inspiration.

Needless to say, Brock Rumlow was in the doghouse that night. Leaving forensics to rustle up what they could at the scene, they headed back to headquarters, where they regrouped around the conference table to debrief. Lola had kicked off her heels and was rubbing her sore feet when her phone rang, and seeing that the number was blocked, she answered it, Bucky's ears pricking up on instinct.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, my dear." said Ulysses smoothly.

Lola looked up, meeting Bucky's eyes and quickly putting the phone in the centre of the table, beckoned at everyone to be quiet as she put it on speaker.

"Mr. Klaue, I didn't expect to hear from you tonight."

"SHIELD seem to be your number one fan."

"What can I say? Everyone wants me."

Val snorted and Maria slapped the back of her head.

"Maybe a little too much. How do I know you didn't bring SHIELD with you?"

There was no denying the suspicion in Ulysses' voice, and Lola met Bucky's equally concerned eyes across the table. Mustering up all the confidence she could, she answered haughtily, as if she couldn't believe that he would even entertain the idea.

"You say you know me and yet, you're questioning my reputation?"

"Forgive me if I ask you to prove it."

"How?"

"There was a piece you came across earlier today at the museum."

"The axe." she said dumbly, dreading what was about to come next.

"The Wakadans want it back, but, I'm rather attached to it. See if you can't get it for me."

And with that, the line went dead, leaving a roomful of SHIELD agents looking quite uncomfortable and in Bucky's case, furious.

" _No_." he said, before Lola could even open her mouth.

"Why?" she demanded, crossing her arms. "I'm not going to keep it!"

"You're not stealin' anythin'! Not on my watch!"

"This is the best chance we have! We don't even know where he is!"

"Actually, we do." interrupted Steve, entering the conference room. "I had Sam tail him when he made a run. We've got eyes on him."

"Then what are we waiting for?" cried Lola, leaping out of her chair.

"Hold on there." said Steve, as Bucky threw an arm out to catch her. "Right now, all we have is hearsay. We need evidence."

"His initials aren't enough." added Val, seeing the confusion that clouded Lola's eyes. "Neither is you stealing something for him."

"But, you know where he is." said Lola, looking between Steve and Bucky. "If you went marching in right now- "

"We'd be in a lotta trouble." finished Bucky sternly. "We need a warrant, and we're not gonna get one based on hearsay."

"Where even is he?" she asked, and Steve raised his eyebrows, making it clear she was not privy to such details.

Lola stomped her foot in frustration and Bucky rubbed his temples wearily, snatching a book off the shelves and thrusting it into her hands.

"Do me a favour and read the laws you like breakin' so much." he ordered. "Agent Kyrie, could you please escort Miss. Hunter home."

It was a statement, not a question and Lola protested until she was blue in the face but Bucky's eyes flashed dangerously as he all but pushed her out the building and into Val's Audi. Weak with exhaustion but mind racing at one million miles an hour, Lola felt too wired to go to sleep. Changing out of her dress and into something more comfortable, she curled up on the couch and tried to bore herself to sleep with the book of law Bucky had loaned her. As dull as it was, it did little to nurse her to sleep. Sighing, she tucked the tome under her arm and ventured to the kitchen, hoping that Loki hadn't polished off the bottle of wine.

There was a streak of light peeking out from under Tony's door, and full of curiosity, she rapped her knuckles on the wood, pushing it open when his muffled voice invited her in. Tony was lying in bed, the remote in his hand as he aimlessly watched a rerun of _Top_ _Gear_ he clearly had no interest in.

"Can't sleep?" he asked knowingly, and she nodded.

Tony smiled wryly, patting the bed and she shuffled over, flopping down beside him with a loud sigh, the book thumping softly against the duvet.

"What's on your mind, buttercup?"

"You first."

"Uh, well," began Tony, scratching his chin. "I made a robot today. It was great, until it tried to kill me and half my team. My lawyers aren't too happy. Now you go."

Lola sighed again, before blurting the events of the last two days from start to finish. She felt so useless, and although Bucky hadn't outright said it, she knew he had effectively benched her. She was a sitting duck. Knowing that Ulysses was out there and there was nothing she could do was gut wrenching. Tony listened patiently as she she lamented over it, stroking her hair softly until she eventually ran out of words. Her little tirade took more energy than she imagined, drowsiness consuming her without her realising.

The next thing Lola knew, she was yawning loudly as she lifted her head from Tony's chest; having curled up to him during her short nap. Tony himself was still wide awake, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and one holding open the book she had abandoned. He had a mischievous grin on his face, as he looked down at her.

"Say it, I'm a genius." he beamed, pointing out a paragraph.

Lola squinted at the writing, gasping as she scrambled to get up, pressing a quick kiss to Tony's cheek in the process.

"You're a genius, Tony!"

"It gets better. I got just the thing to get you in."

"I'm in." agreed Lola hurriedly. "I'm going to call Loki, he'll know where to find Klaue."

* * *

 Feeling thoroughly roughed up, Bucky felt like he had only just laid his head down on his pillow when his phone rang. He blindly reached for it, not bothering to leave the comfort of his bed.

"Fucking _what_?"

"Really, Barnes?" huffed Sam's voice.

"It's three in the mornin', the hell you want, Wilson?"

"Hunter." said Sam quietly, and Bucky shot up. "She broke her perimeter."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

"Are you sure he's coming?" whispered Tony, his car hidden in the shadows.

"I'm sure." nodded Lola.

"If he's so much as thirty seconds later than SHIELD's response time, I'm coming after you."

"I'll be fine." she said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Good luck you little minx."

Lola put her hands in the pockets of her knee-length trench coat, her heels clicking loudly in the quiet night air. As she approached the warehouse Loki had texted her the address of, she plastered a sweet but coy smile to her face, stopping in front of the two men stationed at the entrance.

"Excuse me," she said girlishly. "I'm here for Mr. Klaue."

"Who?" boomed the bald one.

"Get lost, sweetheart." warned his stocky friend.

Lola giggled coquettishly, pressing her palm to the bald man's chest.

"I don't think you understand." she said, unbuttoning her trench coat. "I'm here _for_ Mr. Klaue."

The men stared, jaws hanging. Underneath her trench coat, she wore a black corset that was layered with blush coloured lace and matching panties, the little straps on the end hooked on to a pair of black stockings just visible above her thigh-high boots. Wiggling a little for her audience's benefit, she watched their gormless expressions turn into wicked smiles as they apologised hurriedly, leading her through the door.

Lola's heart began to race as she stepped into the warehouse. There were rows upon rows of tables laden with half-constructed guns, workers putting together the various mechanics. They all glanced up to look at her, and she did her best to keep her cool.

"I'll take your coat." said one of the guards, his hands already pulling it down her arms.

"Oh, that's not necessary." she insisted, growing anxious.

"Mr. Klaue would want you to be comfortable." leered the second guard, tugging it from her grasp.

"Why don't you go wait in his office?" said his friend, pushing her forward.

Ulysses Klaue's 'office' was more like a little cabin, or a conservatory of sorts. It was made from panels of glass, and she felt far too much like she was on show as she perched on the end of his desk, staring out at the warehouse before her. She tapped her fingers on the wood, praying that Bucky was about to burst in any second now. Her smile grew uneasy with every passing second, heart in the pit of her stomach when she saw Ulysses swaggering towards her, his dirty great grin unmistakeable.

Unable to handle how afraid she was, Lola scrambled up and slammed the door shut, turning the key in the lock and backing as far away as she could, until her back hit the cold concrete wall. Ulysses had broken into a run, his two henchman right behind him and when he reached his office, he jerked the handle up and down forcefully. Despite the fear she felt, Lola smiled evilly at him, stretching out her leg and unzipping her boot. As soon as Ulysses caught sight of the tracking monitor on her ankle, his entire demeanour changed.

There was no tangible expression on his face, it was impassive, the only sign of life was in his eyes and her blood ran cold knowing that if he broke through that door, he was going to kill her. A cold sweat formed on her skin as he threw his shoulder at the door, and it began to shake with every single thud. Pressing herself flat against the wall, she glanced around the office, trying to find something, anything, that she could defend herself with. Ulysses' voice roared through the reinforced glass as she pulled open the desk drawers, frantically searching. Seeing a handgun, she snatched it up just as he burst through.

It all happened in a blur. She aimed the gun at Klaue but it fell from her hands when he wrapped his arms around her neck, squeezing tightly as she scrabbled at him, her nails scratching into his skin.

"You are a particular kind of bitch." he spat, as her face turned purple. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Tears were falling down her cheeks, her vision blurring over but not enough to miss Ulysses reaching for his belt. And then, there was a loud crash and a dozen SHIELD agents came swarming in, Bucky at the forefront. Ulysses didn't pay them any attention, intent on finishing the job until Bucky came running in and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck. Grabbing him by the collar, Bucky stared down into Ulysses' face with murder in his eyes. Growling, he threw his fist forward into The Dealer's face, thoroughly enjoying the sickening crunch.

"Get him outta here." he snarled, as Sam and Steve ran forward, wrestling Ulysses to the ground and snapping handcuffs on him.

Bucky whirled around, softening instantly when he saw Lola collapsed on the floor in a huddle, arms wrapped around herself. He crouched down and her eyes snapped up to meet his as he took her hands to help her stand. He was taken by surprise when she threw herself at him, breathing heavily into the front of his shirt. Running a hand down her back a little awkwardly, he murmured into her hair, reassuring that it was okay and that she was safe.

"C'mon, let's get you outta here, okay?" he said gently, and she nodded.

Lola jerked up when she felt something heavy drop on her shoulders, seeing Bucky wrap his jacket around her, the softest smile on his face. She forced her jelly legs to move, letting him lead her outside and into the back of an ambulance. As a paramedic checked her over, he chuckled, caught between being impressed and annoyed.

"That was some pretty quick thinkin'." he said, and she smiled briefly. "And readin'."

"Exigent circumstances in the Criminal Law Act." she nodded. "It allows you to enter any property without a warrant to pursue and recapture someone unlawfully running."

"Technically, that makes you a fleein' suspect." he sighed, grinning at her.

"That sounds like a lot of paperwork." she replied, wrinkling her nose.

Bucky shook his head, hands on his hips and she shuffled, pulling his jacket closer around her.

"Sergeant?" she said quietly. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I thought he was going to kill me." she admitted, and he frowned. "So, yes, I do have to thank you."

"You're safe now." he said firmly, looking her in the eyes. "He's going away for a real long time. You did good, Hunter. Just… try to give me a heads up next time you're gonna do somethin' stupid."

"I swear to God, woman, if you don't let me through I will- Agent Barnes!"

Tony slipped out of Val's grasp and ran over, engulfing Lola in a tight hug, and Bucky took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Thank God, you're okay." breathed a relieved Tony. "All I could think was, ' _holy crap she's gonna die and I sent her in there dressed like a hooker_ '."

"What?" blurted Bucky, eyes narrowing at Tony.

"Well, not a hooker." reasoned Tony, making a face. "More like a high-class escort, for politicians or- "

"This was _your_ idea?" interjected Bucky.

"Didn't see you with any better offers, Agent." huffed Tony.

"Well," sighed Bucky defeatedly, holding out his hand. "You did help us, Mr. Stark. Thanks."

"Oh, you're very welcome." grinned Tony proudly, shaking Bucky's hand. "Face it, you need me."

"Not as much as you think, Mr. Stark." replied Bucky, rolling his eyes. "Could you do me one more favour? Take Lola home, I think she's earned a day off."

Lola stared at him. Bucky had called her 'Lola'. Not 'Hunter'. It sounded foreign coming from him, but there was something… exquisite about the way her name rolled off his tongue. It had been a very conscious decision on his part, judging by the way he smiled awkwardly at her and she wondered if his frosty front had thawed somewhat. Neither of them registered Tony's announcement of fetching the car, their bubble only bursting when the payphone three metres away began to ring.

"What the hell?" frowned Bucky, bemused.

"It's our next quest, Sergeant." said Lola mysteriously, hand hovering above the receiver. "Hello?"

"Lola."

"Clint?"

Her heart skipped a beat, the receiver clutched to her ear like it was her lifeline. She couldn't care less than Bucky could hear every word. She hadn't heard Clint's voice in so long, it was like going home.

"I don't have much time."

"Clint, where are you?" she asked desperately, heart threatening to hammer out of her ribcage.

There was the sound of a Tony's car revving, the noise echoing through the phone and Bucky whirled around, eyes scanning the scene before him.

"He's here?" muttered Bucky, and Lola glanced around too, seeking him out.

"Lola? Lola are you still there?"

"Clint, where are you? Tell me where you are, I'm coming."

"No. No, he's close."

"Who? Bucky?"

"No."

"Then who? Please, tell me what's going on, Clint!"

"Listen to me, Lola, _listen_."

She fell silent, feeling Bucky's presence behind her once more as he tried to pick up on what Clint was saying.

"You need to tell me where you hid everything. The art, the jewels, all of it."

"What?"

"He wants something. If you give him everything, he'll let me come back."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you, it's too dangerous."

"Clint, please. If you tell me I can help you."

"This is the only way you can help me."

"Clint- "

"I have to go. Please, trust me."

There was a click and the dull, endless ring as the line went dead and Lola sobbed, fingers curled into the phone cord.

"Clint? Clint!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	5. Hunter vs Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Barnes and Tony Stark team up to stop Lola acting on her emotions. As it so happens, the dynamic duo of Nelson and Murdock have a case they need help with and Lola is sufficiently occupied having to work with the lawyer who prosecuted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. It's time for a new case and I'm bringing in our favourite avocados of all time. The ones who practice law.
> 
> Thank you to Reality Rejection Service for being my beta reader.

"What's going on in here?"

Lola stopped short of the kitchen, at which Tony stood at the helm of, clad in a novelty bikini body apron and flour smeared across his cheek. An array of ingredients, bowls and utensils littered the worktops and there was a slight hissing, at which Tony muttered to himself under his breath before turning around with a plateful of waffles and an equally enormous smile.

"Good morning, sunshine!" said Tony cheerily, holding up the plate. "I made breakfast!"

"I didn't know you could make breakfast." teased Lola, reaching for the coffee.

"Neither did I." marvelled Tony. "Come on, try a waffle and tell me what you think."

"Thanks Tony, but I'm good with having my coffee to-go."

"No, no, you have to try one!" he cried, waving the plate emphatically. "Please."

"Alright, I'll have one. But, I'll eat it on the way to- "

"But I made mimosas, too!" insisted Tony, thrusting the plate in her hands and drawing out two glasses from the fridge.

"There's plenty more where that came from." he added with a wink.

"Tony," said Lola calmly, putting down the waffles. "Are you not letting me leave?"

Tony lowered the glasses.

"It's for peace of mind." he answered gently, and she rolled her eyes.

"Tony, I'm fine. Yes, I had a little scare last night, but I'm alright now."

Lola smiled reassuringly and made to leave, but Tony threw an arm out, catching her by the waist and drawing her back. She cocked an eyebrow and he rubbed his face wearily.

"Agent Barnes called." he confessed. "He told me Clint called."

"He did _what_?" hissed Lola, red creeping up her cheeks.

"Mimosa?" offered Tony and she brushed it aside, crossing her arms as she demanded an explanation.

"He just doesn't want you running off and doing something stupid." said Tony, leading her to the breakfast bar by the shoulders.

"How am I supposed to run when I have a bloody leash?" she retorted scornfully, letting him push her down on to a stool.

"I know what it's like," he said quietly, heaping five waffles on her plate. "When you've lost someone and feel helpless about it."

Lola softened visibly, the scowl falling from her face as Tony slathered biscoff spread all over the waffles and threw on some banana slices.

"I've not _lost_ Clint." she insisted, more to herself than him.

"Look sugar plum," he sighed. "You're the smartest person I know, besides myself of course."

Tony paused to grin proudly, before continuing his heartfelt monologue.

"Right now, you're thinking with your heart, not your head. Get your bearings right before you go gallivanting off, alright?"

"You mean, you won't try to stop me?"

"I think I've got a better chance of fixing my murder bot."

Lola smiled gratefully, appreciative of the way Tony didn't argue, seemingly understanding perfectly in the way she knew Bucky certainly wouldn't be able to. Tony neither abided by the law nor broke it, he simply knew what it was to be human and more than anything, he knew what it was to love and care. If anything, his impromptu cooking was proof of that.

"You know, the waffles weren't just a ploy." he said, eyebrows dancing. "This was supposed to be a celebratory breakfast."

"What exactly are we celebrating?"

"Your first case, of course!" said Tony obviously. "Now come on, go change out of your… whatever it is you criminals call the all-black-leather-look."

Lola laughed heartily at that, feeling like for the first time in the last twenty-four hours that a rather strenuous weight had been lifted off her chest. Tony removed his apron, revealing his favourite Star Trek pyjamas underneath and she obliged, returning to her room and finding something more comfortable. She settled on a pair of pink silk shorts and a Black Sabbath t-shirt she had stolen from Tony. Clad in fluffy slippers, she tread softly back to the kitchen and to her plate of waffles.

Barely ten minutes had passed, Tony dissecting the finer details of his accidentally murderous robot in a bid to take her mind off things, when the elevator pinged open and Loki sashayed in as if he owned the place.

"Oh, hey there, Greasy Joe." called Tony, shoving blueberries in his mouth. "Pull up a chair. Have a waffle."

Loki sniffed the breakfast items with uncertainty, and upon deciding they wouldn't offend his refined palate, helped himself to a plateful. Lola's eyes glanced between the two men in turn, unsure of what Tony knew of Loki considering his cavalier attitude.

"I called him." explained Tony, sensing her question. "I thought he'd be more useful with your Clint problem."

Lola opened and closed her mouth, making Tony chortle. He polished off the last of his waffle and stood up, pressing a quick kiss to her temple.

"Just be careful, okay, honey bunch?" he pleaded. "You don't have to tell me anything, which is probably better, plausible deniability and all, but, just take care of yourself. Don't do anything I wouldn't do and definitely don't do anything I would do."

"He seems nice." commented Loki, as the elevator doors clanged shut.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing whatsoever." said Loki nonchalantly, before flashing her a playful wink- then his expression darkened into one that was considerably more morose.

"Is it true then? Ulysses Klaue has been caught?"

Lola nodded happily, sipping her mimosa contentedly and missing Loki's pursed lips in the process. She didn't, however, miss him signing a cross.

"Then it's official, you have gone over to the dark side." he said mournfully and she threw a strawberry at him.

"You helped locate him, might I add." said Lola pointedly.

"Well, I suppose he _is_ a murderer." reasoned Loki, and she laughed. "Go on, tell me every detail of what occurred. I know you're desperate to."

Lola swallowed her mouthful of waffle and began to recount the events of the previous night. She shuddered at the memory of Ulysses charging at her, the ghost of his fingers still wrapped around her neck. Loki had expressed his gratitude that The Dealer was behind bars after that, and his shock only grew as she revealed that Clint had called immediately after.

"Loki, after I was arrested, are you _sure_ you searched for him properly?"

She didn't mean to question Loki's methods. He was a skilled man and he was perhaps the only person she trusted unwaveringly. She let him know as much, reaching out and squeezing his hand in the hopes he would understand her true meaning.

"You taught him how to disappear well." he said flatly. "He went to ground, he became a ghost."

"Would you, please, would you look again?"

"You don't even need to ask."

"Ask what?"

Both Lola and Loki jumped, Bucky's sudden appearance having caught them unawares. They had been too engrossed in their conversation, and thus hadn't heard the _ping_ of the elevator's arrival, nor Bucky's footsteps- although, to his credit, he was stealthily silent. His eyes immediately flew to Loki, the blue irises brightening as he studied this new character. On his part, Loki was not entirely pleased to be in the periphery of a SHIELD agent, and equally eyed Bucky, sizing him up as he made up his mind as to whether this man was a threat or not. Neither man said a word, Loki merely asking Lola to excuse him, before disappearing with a swish of his black jacket.

"'M not even gonna ask." resigned Bucky, taking Loki's vacated seat. "Uh, hi."

Lola bit her lip, holding back her amusement as Bucky took in her casual dress. His Adam's Apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed the lump in his throat, quickly coughing and tearing his eyes away.

"I didn't expect to see you today, Sergeant." she said, finding him a clean plate. "Not after you gave me the day off and put Tony on babysitting duty."

"It wasn't- I wanted to make sure you were okay." he explained, rubbing his nape. "After last night, I thought you shouldn't be alone."

Lola was taken aback by his admission and the lopsided smile he flashed her. Was he… _worried_ about her?

"Anyway," he said hurriedly, a faint pink tinge on his cheeks. "Sorry to ruin your day off, but we've got a new case that can't wait."

"Pray do tell."

"Go get dressed. We've gotta go."

* * *

 "Are we going to Cub?" she asked, her excitement poorly concealed.

"Yeah." answered Bucky, grinning playfully.

"I love Cub!" she squealed. "They serve the most amazing dish of buttery chervil roots layered with miso and apple."

"Timeout gave it five stars." nodded Bucky.

"You know, I'm really surprised you would pick a place like Cub." she commented. "It's expensive, I'm impressed."

"Oh, we're not eatin' there." said Bucky with great amusement.

Lola stared at him as they continued to walk down Hoxton Street. His lips were twitching, as if he was desperately holding back his laughter.

"You're joking, aren't you?"

"Nope."

"This would be like if I took you to Wembley and made you listen to the match on the radio in the car park."

"It's a meeting place." explained Bucky, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I didn't pick it."

"Oh. Then who did?"

"Some lawyers."

"Oh, excellent." quipped Lola, her words laced with sarcasm.

"Uh huh." grinned Bucky, dodging a selfie stick. "I've no idea what they want. But, I couldn't turn down the chance to work with these two guys."

Lola stopped in her tracks, the tourists behind her running straight into her and yelping. Bucky swivelled on his heel, smiling innocently at her narrowed eyes.

"These two guys?" she repeated. "Is it- ?"

"Yup." nodded Bucky, the word popping with great relish.

" _No_." she refused, folding her arms.

"C'mon, you know it's gonna be a good case!"

"These two men were my _prosecutors_." she snapped. "The last time I saw them, I was in an orange jumpsuit and they were sending me off to prison. And now you expect me to play nice?"

"I do. 'Cause they could send you right back."

Bucky shrugged and turned back around, continuing his walk. She huffed and smoothed out her clothes, running a hand through her hair before following him once again. Catching sight of the two approaching men, she rolled her shoulders, ready to square up if necessary.

Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock couldn't have looked more obviously like lawyers even if they had tried. They strolled down the road as if they owned it, and judging by the sharply tailored Italian suits they had donned for the occasion, they probably could. Their small firm had shot to stardom after a series of successful wins on their part, and now, they were the best in the business. Everyone knew their name and every criminal did their best to avoid them.

"Agent Barnes." greeted Foggy. "Nice to see you."

"Lola Hunter." stated Matt, his cane clutched in his palm. "It's been a while."

"Not really." said Lola snippily. "My trial wasn't that long ago."

"And now you're out. Must be one solid contract."

"It is. And it's legitimate."

"Sorry to break up this happy reunion," interrupted Bucky loudly. "But, we're here about a case you have for us."

"Couldn't solve it yourself?" teased Lola, cocking an eyebrow.

"Careful, Miss. Hunter." warned Matt lightly. "The case is still young, who knows how many criminals we might lock up."

Lola gritted her teeth as Foggy pulled a brown folder out of his messenger bag. As Bucky accepted it and began to leaf through its contents, Lola eyed Matt, his eyes shielded by his famous red glasses. He had lifted his chin, head tilting as he gave off the distinct impression of sniffing the air.

"Wilson Fisk?" questioned Bucky. "You're investigating a property developer?"

"Yes. Excuse me."

Foggy smiled serenely as Matt excused himself and approached the valet emerging from a silver AMG. He took the keys as a man came rushing out of the restaurant.

"Hey, that's my car!"

"Aaron Davis, a word of advice." said Matt calmly, leaning on his cane. "You changed the licence plate and you changed the paintwork. But, you should change the electronic VIN next time."

The man called Aaron Davis barked with laughter and held out his hand, beckoning for the keys.

"Whatever blind man, you're stealing my car."

"I believe _you_ stole it, I'm just taking it back."

Aaron Davis reached into his jacket pocket, but, before he could make another move, he had Matt's cane pressed against his wrist. Despite his shielded eyes, the warning signal was there and Aaron chose to ignore it, inviting a swift whack in the shin from Matt's cane. Foggy chuckled and caught the keys Matt threw at him, Aaron hobbling around angrily.

"You can file a complaint with Mr. Barnes. He's a government agent." said Matt, sliding into the car.

"No need, this is just a misunderstanding." said Aaron quickly, straightening up.

"You should stop walking." said Bucky, pulling out his handcuffs. "Hands above your head."

"Don't bother running." added Lola, dodging around them and catching the car door before Matt could shut it.

"You two make quite the dynamic duo." she said, cocking her head.

"I prefer Batman and Robin." smirked Matt.

"Is that what it says on your business card?"

"No more than yours says Catwoman." he mocked back, pulling a small card out of his chest pocket. "This is for all those other stolen items we never recovered. Call me when you're ready to hand them over."

"Don't wait by the phone for me." she trilled, winking for Foggy's benefit.

"See you tomorrow, Miss. Hunter."

* * *

 "Nelson barely lifted a finger. Murdock is the only who actually put me away." whispered Lola furiously, following Bucky out of the elevator.

"Hey, I put you away too." frowned Bucky, draining the last few sips of his americano.

"That's different. How on earth do you expect me to work with him?"

Bucky sighed and threw his empty cup in the recycling bin, turning around and crossing his arms, giving Lola a stern look that a parent might give a child.

"Murdock called me and asked for help. He's got good instincts, so Fisk must be up to somethin'. Right now, we're all on the same team so you're just gonna have to figure it out."

"But- "

"No."

"He- "

"I don't care."

"Fine."

"Good. Glad that's settled."

Bucky prodded her shoulder, pushing her in the direction of the conference room, Foggy's shaggy blonde hair and the glimmer of Matt's red glasses visible amongst the usual suspect of agents.

"Talk to him, have a conversation or somethin'." whispered Bucky, pushing her gently towards the lawyers.

Lola sighed, and approached Foggy and Matt slowly, clearing her throat as she neared the pair.

"Good morning, Foggy. Matt."

"Good morning to you, too." smiled Foggy, nodding in her direction.

"Lola." replied Matt, cordially.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, don't you?" began Lola, not giving Matt a chance to respond.

"Why don't we start over? A clean slate."

"You want to be friends?" questioned Matt, raising an eyebrow.

"I think that's a great idea." interjected Foggy, holding out a hand.

"Thank you, Foggy." smiled Lola, shaking it politely.

"Here, sit with us."

Lola took the empty chair beside Matt, who didn't offer the same level of politeness as his business partner. He remained silent, as the remainder of the chairs began to slowly fill up with Bucky's team. Catching Bucky's eye, Lola pursed her lips and leant towards Matt.

"I like Foggy much more than you."

"Did I hurt your feelings because I didn't want to be your friend?" mocked Matt, lips puffing out in a pout.

"Alright, but it's your loss…"

"Okay, I'll bite. I'll be your friend. On one condition."

"And what's that?"

A wicked grin erupted on Matt's face, his blank eyes appearing to be studying her.

"You tell me where those stolen items are hidden. Namely a long gold piece of jewellery, more commonly known as a sling ring."

Lola's face fell, and she stared unyieldingly back at Matt, clenching her jaw and feeling the veins there twitch as she tried her best not to react. Of course, she _had_ stolen it, from a neurotic brain surgeon who hadn't the faintest idea of how valuable it really was. It was an ancient artefact from Nepal, one that the surgeon had acquired in an auction for the small fortune of £450,000, he was blithely unaware of the ring's real history, as was most of the oblivious western world. In reality, Lola knew that she could pocket three times the price with the right buyer. Not that she was going to admit any of that. No-one had ever been able to prove she had _actually_ stolen it. It was all _hearsay_.

Bucky had been shamelessly eavesdropping on the conversation, finding the whole affair rather amusing. His previous fears about the working situation had been more than quelled, knowing that even if he wasn't around, Matt Murdock was more than capable of keeping her in check. When Steve shut the conference room door behind him, Bucky cleared his throat and everyone fell silent.

"Good morning." greeted Steve. "You all know Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock. They've brought a case for us. It's extremely confidential, so let's keep it under wraps."

A murmur rippled through the room, Val giving Sam an intrigued nudge and Bucky cleared his throat again, hushing the small group of agents instantly. Satisfied, he turned to his guests, inviting them to share their intel. Matt stood up, buttoning up his jacket as he moved smoothly to the front of the room, his cane a mere second thought.

"A few days ago we were visited by Confederated Global Investments." said Matt, his quiet voice commanding everyone's attention. "James Wesley, personal assistant to Wilson Fisk, wanted to hire us on a permanent basis."

"How many zeros were on the check?" piped Lola, and Bucky whirled around furiously, but Matt merely laughed.

"Foggy tells me there were plenty." he answered.

"You didn't accept his offer?"

"No, Miss. Hunter, we did not."

"Despite our reputable firm, it seemed strange that such an international enterprise would want us to represent them." added Foggy.

"So you did some digging." surmised Lola.

"We did indeed." said Foggy, smiling down at her. "Kingpin."

"An apartment complex in North West London." said Matt, gesturing with his hands. "It was the first place Fisk lived when he moved here as a child."

"So he bought it for nostalgia?" scoffed Brock.

"Who knows." answered Matt. "We found it interesting because he's renovated all other properties he owns, except for this one."

Lola's ears pricked up, as did the other agents', all of them suddenly intrigued by this new piece of information.

"Thanks to this intel," added Steve, handing out photocopies. "We've subpoenaed emails at Confederated Global Investments and found this. A series of emails between a Miss. Black and a Mr. Green."

"Someone's been reading too many comic books." muttered Lola, and Bucky chuckled despite himself.

"We think Mr. Green is Fisk," elaborated Steve. "Or Wesley at the very least."

"The emails are encrypted and coded." highlighted Matt. "But, SHIELD was able to crack most of them."

"We think Fisk has hired Miss. Black for a job." said Foggy, scanning the emails again. "A job related to Kingpin."

"What's the plan?" asked Sam, rolling his shoulders to ready himself for business.

"Intercept Miss. Black." stated Bucky, looking around the room before his eyes stopped on Lola, who suddenly tensed. "And then we put Hunter in her place."

Lola blinked back at him in bewilderment. From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw an impish grin on Matt's face but she chose to ignore him, instead directing staunch sarcasm at Bucky.

"Well, thank you, I appreciate the voluntary position." she quipped, huffing at Matt's chuckle.

"You're welcome." grinned Bucky.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken," she continued on her tirade. "But it sounds like you've only cracked _some_ of the emails. Are you really going to send me in blind? No offence to present company."

"None taken." replied Matt boredly.

"What if someone recognises me?" she implored, looking at Steve, Sam, Val and Brock for support.

"Has Confederated Global Investments requested your services before?" asked Foggy.

"No."

"Then I don't see a problem." said Steve firmly.

"But- "

"Read the emails." interrupted Bucky, eyes boring into her. "The last one says Miss. Black'll be wearin' a leather jacket and holdin' a book called ' _A Good Man is Hard to Find_ '."

"They don't know what she looks like." she murmured, still not feeling confident.

"Exactly." nodded Bucky. "And we'll be in the background the whole time."

Lola hesitated, last night's events still fresh in her memory. But there was a warmth in Bucky's eyes, the unspoken promise that he would never let anything like that happen to her ever again. She wondered idly if she was going against her better instincts, but choosing to trust him, she voiced her consent.

"Great." smiled Steve. "Let's do this."

Chatter broke out as chairs scraped back, Steve showing Foggy out of the conference room. Matt made to follow, but Lola called out, making him stop and turn around.

"You're welcome." she said pompously.

"For what?" frowned Matt.

"I pose as Miss. Black, find out what Fisk is hiding and it's another win for Nelson and Murdock."

"Oh." said Matt, his features softening into a smirk. "From where I stand, I'm doing _you_ a favour, helping you on your path to redemption. And besides, I think SHIELD could use my help considering their response and recovery rates are so low."

"SHIELD's might be." interrupted Bucky, standing beside Lola with a huge grin. "But not mine."

There was a loud rap of knuckles on the glass door of the conference room, and Matt said his goodbyes as the man waiting entered. He must have been in his fifties, or maybe even his sixties, his hair a faint shade of golden brown and peppered with whites and greys. He had an air of authority about him, a quiet confidence and he walked with purpose. He was unfamiliar to Lola, although not to Bucky, who eagerly ran forward and greeted him.

"This is Alexander Pierce." said Bucky, introducing her to the man. "Undersecretary at SHIELD and liaison to the World Security Council."

"How do you do, Mr. Pierce?" smiled Lola politely.

She held out her hand and it was immediately swallowed by his meaty paw.

"The elusive Lola Hunter." he smiled back. "How nice to finally meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	6. Unexpected Houseguest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola meets the elusive Alexander Pierce, but it’s a fleeting visit. Instead, she’s busy working Murdock’s case against Fisk and it leads her down a risky route. In a turn of events, she and Matt share a moment of understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. Any guesses as to what's going to happen on this case?
> 
> Thank you to Reality Rejection Service for being my beta reader. Your efforts are so appreciated.

****"What brings you to London, sir?" asked Bucky, trying to look as casual as possible.

"I came to congratulate you," said Pierce. "Your work on The Dealer has been an absolute _gift_. Everyone back in DC is immeasurably impressed."

Lola raised an eyebrow as Bucky puffed out his chest proudly, but she couldn't help but smile at the way Bucky positively _beamed_ at such high praise. Pierce's smile, however, didn't budge an inch- not even when he turned his head back towards Lola. His eyes remained blank, no visible humanity behind them. The gaze that he gave her was almost predatory, and she felt herself shrink back a little in a play to hide behind Bucky.

"You're clearly an asset to us," Pierce added.

His words were directed at her, and she summoned a weak smile, allowing Bucky to show his gratitude and soak up the compliments. Her relief was almost audible as Pierce excused himself, citing that he had a meeting with Captain Rogers. As Steve's office door closed, Bucky made no attempt to hide his happiness and she chided herself on her harsh judgement of Alexander Pierce. Bucky was a good person with good instincts; if Pierce had been his mentor then perhaps she ought to brush aside her dislike of SHIELD officials, especially now that she worked for them.

* * *

Lola paced the pavement back and forth, a copy of _A Good Man is Hard to Find_ clutched in her hand so the title was just visible against her black leather jacket. A clunky silver watch peeked out from her sleeve, and she scratched at it, uncomfortable with how garish it was. Her undercover position as Miss Black necessitated the need, however. The monitor on her ankle ran the risk of blowing the whole operation, but Bucky was strongly against sending her out on her own. The watch (an imitation Rolex out of the five hundred duplicates that had been seized on a previous case) had been installed with a GPS system and a miniscule microphone that allowed the agents in the undercover van to hear every word she exchanged.

It had just gone midnight, and she had a perfect view of St. Paul's Cathedral from the side street she was waiting on- the agreed meeting place. This part of the city emptied out as soon as five o'clock came around, the bankers all either at home or in the pub. Despite London being her home, it was eerie waiting for the unknown. Movement caught her eye, and she turned around to see a sleek black limo approaching stealthily. She whispered its licence plate, hoping that Bucky would pick it up, just as the limo rolled to a halt.

The driver stepped out and stood by his closed door, eyes raking over her from head to toe and stopping short of the book she still held on to. Satisfied, he opened the back door for her and she slid into her seat. She felt her blood ice over at the sight of the gun holstered under the driver's arm. He didn't greet her, instead eyeing her from the rear view mirror.

"Just as you requested," he said, voice void of any emotion.

Lola glanced at the seat beside her to find a black suitcase there, black leather gloves carefully placed on top. Desperately trying to remain calm, she failed to notice the driver flick a small silver switch by the steering wheel. A couple of streets away, SHIELD knew immediately, their connection with Lola lost instantaneously as a loud crackling emitted through Bucky's headphones and Sam announced that they had lost her GPS location. Whilst they hurriedly tried to reboot their systems, Lola had the briefcase in her lap. Anticipation building, she flicked it open.

It was a gun.

* * *

The driver parked the limousine neatly in between a Mercedes and a BMW, allowing Lola a glimpse at a row of typical Chelsea houses, each one painted a snow white colour and at least three stories high. They all boasted blooming gardens and gleaming cars, but it was number five that the driver pointed to.

"The target's on the first floor," he said in his flat voice. "I'll be here if there's any resistance."

Lola gulped, hoping it wouldn't come to any such scenario. She tucked the gun into her waistband, covering it with her leather jacket and instructed the driver to keep the engine running. A chill went down her spine as she approached the house, wondering where on earth Bucky was. She had invited him to intervene enough times already.

"I never thought I'd say this, but anytime you'd like to come for me would be great," she whispered furiously, pulling the gloves on.

Nodding to an old man walking his dog, she glanced down the empty street, still not seeing any trace of SHIELD's damned air conditioning van.

"Have I mentioned that it's going to be a _good_ _night_?"

That was her phrase, her signal that she needed a way out. So far, Bucky hadn't responded to it despite the numerous ways she had worked it into her conversation with the driver. Stopping just shy of house number five, she pretended to scratch her shoulder, allowing her to whisper directly into her watch.

"I sincerely hope you're around the corner because Miss. Black has to kill somebody!" she hissed, beginning her ascent up the house's stone steps. "I want it on the record that I'm walking into a house with a loaded gun against my will because if I don't go through with this job, the driver just might!"

Lola had no idea who lived in this house, she could only imagine that he or she was extremely wealthy to be living in such fancy accommodation located in a nice neighbourhood. The person, despite their obviously healthy bank account, seemed to have a minimalist taste. There was very little furniture, only a couple of couches, a dining table and some sparsely filled shelves.

Silently, Lola tread through the house with her gun drawn. She headed towards the bedroom, where a lump lay covered by grey blankets in the large bed. A million thoughts raced through her mind, as she tried to form some sort of coherent explanation as to why she was in this stranger's bedroom with a gun clasped in her hands. Deciding that honesty was the best policy, she boldly stepped into the bedroom, and the lump shot out of bed.

"Freeze!"

"Wait, don't hurt me!"

Lola blinked at the man before her. A cane was pressed to her throat, enough to concern her wellbeing, its bearer breathing heavily and staring into space with his blank eyes. She kept her hands in the air, realising instantly that he couldn't see that she meant no harm.

"Matt?" she breathed, and his brows furrowed.

"Lola?"

Matt barked harshly and pressed the cane harder against her throat, making her gulp, the air closing off ever so slightly. If he wasn't threatening to kill her, she might have found it amusing that a blind man in his underwear was so adept at self-defence.

"Is this because I won't let those stolen items go?" he demanded and she quickly shook her head.

"No, this isn't what you think it is!"

"You have a gun," he snarled and she sighed defeatedly.

"Alright, so it's exactly what you think it is." she conceded. "I was sent here to kill you."

Matt cocked his head to the side, the cane still digging into her larynx. Lola squirmed, her face slowly turning red as she tried to explain the awkward situation.

"This is what Miss. Black was hired for!" she choked out, hands tugging at the cane to no avail. "She's an assassin!"

"A likely story."

"There's a driver outside and he's armed!" she whispered fervently.

"I suppose he'll finish me off if you don't?"

Matt's phone ringing startled them both, and his head jerked towards it, before he thought better of it and turned back to Lola, who offered the gun to him.

"Take it," she urged. "I'm not going to use it on you. Answer your phone, it's probably Bucky."

Matt hesitated, but the phone continued to ring and quick as a flash, he had it on speaker.

"This better be Agent Barnes."

"It's me." came Bucky's voice and Lola almost wept in relief. "Tell me you've not killed Hunter."

"The thought crossed my mind."

"It's going to be a _good_ _night_ , Sergeant!" yelled Lola. "How many times do I have to make myself sound like a teenage boy about to get laid before you step in?"

Bucky sighed deeply, and there was a titter that sounded like Sam and Val laughing at Lola's misfortune, but Matt was still not completely convinced.

"Fisk wants me dead?"

"Looks that way." replied Bucky apologetically. "We're on our way. We'll arrest the driver, hopefully he'll flip on Fisk."

"That doesn't guarantee that we'll find out what he's hiding at Kingpin." mused Lola.

"Hunter," said Bucky warningly. "Unless you want Mr. Murdock to beat the shit outta you with his damned cane, shut up."

"No, she's right."

Matt huffed defeatedly and lowered the cane, snapping it back into itself and throwing it on the bed. He put his hands on his hips as Lola massaged her throat, not content with having her life flash before her eyes twice in so many nights. She briefly wondered if Matt had ever found himself in such precarious positions; his bare chest was littered with a couple of scars, the skin looking like it had been thinly sliced with careful precision.

"What d'you suggest?" came Bucky's voice.

"Let him think I'm dead."

Three gunshots rang through the night, bright white flashes rippling through the air and just visible through a gap in the curtains. Lola observed the three bullet holes she'd put through Matt's wooden floor, the gun still smoking slightly as she whispered a goodbye and slipped back out into the night. The driver stood by the car, still solemn as she approached.

"The job's done."

* * *

It was nearing two o'clock in the morning as Bucky and Lola sat across from each other in his office at SHIELD headquarters. She had just informed him that he would be unable to secure the pseudo murder weapon, having left it in the briefcase with the driver; apparently that was the plan that Miss Black had pre-prepared and left instructions for. Bucky wasn't entirely pleased, but there was little they could do about it. He trusted that Fisk would have it disposed of in a proper fashion. In return, Bucky told her that SHIELD had intercepted the police after they had been called to the incident, and they had 'confirmed reports' that Matt Murdock was dead.

"Where's Matt now?" questioned Lola.

As if on cue, the door to the office opened and Sam marched in, a sour expression etched on his face. It made sense when Matt followed, still in his underwear but now also sporting a SHIELD windcheater and a pair of sneakers.

"You're 'sposed to be at a safe house," said Bucky quietly, eyes flashing dangerously at Sam.

"Oh, he was at a safe house," grumbled Sam. "He didn't want to stay."

"Gentlemen." nodded Matt. "Lola."

"Do you normally come to the office dressed like this?" teased Lola. "Or is it just for me?"

Bucky inhaled sharply and Matt jerked his head towards her.

"First things first," he said. "I need pants."

Matt marched back out the office and in the direction of the conference room, leaving Sam looking at Bucky pointedly.

"Wilson, find him some damned pants."

Three minutes later, Matt's hastily packed bag had been located and he had pulled on a pair of dark grey sweatpants. He kept the windcheater on too, and Lola quickly tore her gaze away when a smirk crossed his features, evidently sensing her eyes on him. Purposefully leaving the jacket undone, he motioned at the other agents to leave the various possessions he had brought along at the far end of the conference room.

"Uh, Matt, it's been a real long night." said Bucky gently. "Why don't we get you to that safe house?"

"With all due respect, Agent Barnes," replied Matt. "I was just woken up in the middle of the night by Lola Hunter standing over me with a loaded gun."

Bucky mulled over his words as Lola stood by, torn between amusement and offence. In the end, Bucky relented and a cot was brought up to the conference room. Matt was quick to voice his concern for Foggy, but Bucky reassured him that agents had been dispatched immediately after Lola had left. So far, no attempt had been made on Foggy's life. It sparked the debate as to why Fisk wanted Matt dead. What was he hiding? Was it something at Kingpin? What had Matt uncovered- or at least come close to uncovering- that warranted a target on his head?

There was something about a near-death experience that had gotten Matt's blood pumping at an alarming rate, and after being guided to the coffee machine, he made it rather clear he wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon. Leaving him to the several files he had brought along, Lola was finally able to clock off and head home that night. Thoroughly exhausted, she somehow bumbled her way into her pyjamas and crawled up the white silk sheets, screaming when the mattress shifted.

"Good gracious, keep your voice down," hissed Loki, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Loki!"

"Where were you? I have been _waiting_ for _thirty minutes_."

"I was posing as a professional killer, Loki!" she whispered, sitting up and folding her arms.

"How delightful. Who was your target?"

"Matt Murdock. Anyway, why are you in my bed?" she demanded, prodding him sharply.

Loki batted her away and reached into his jacket pocket, drawing out a piece of thick, glossy paper.

"As it turns out," he said quietly. "When a tree falls in the forest, it does make a sound."

Lola unfolded the paper, her breath catching as she saw it was a photograph. A screengrab was a more apt description, the grainy image taken from a camera at a cash machine. It was unmistakably Clint Barton, and a roadblock formed in her throat when she saw his eyes glancing behind him. There was someone else in the picture, only his arm visible. The man had a hand on Clint's shoulder, gripping it tightly and Lola's heart sank into her stomach. She studied the picture closer, eyes narrowing at the unknown man's hand. There was a ring on his little finger, a silver signet type with a red star. She looked up at Loki, a question in her eyes, but he looked back blankly, just as lost as she was.

"We'll find him," promised Loki. "We'll find Clint."

* * *

Lola whistled upon entering the conference room a few short hours later. A cot had been made up in the far corner, the lamp from Bucky's desk relocated to the floor beside it. Brown cardboard boxes stamped with Nelson & Murdock were stacked neatly, serving as a bedside table. Matt was fully dressed now, looking as prim as proper as she was familiar with.

"If law doesn't work out, you could always try your hand at interior design."

"A blind man choosing fabric swatches," he quipped sarcastically. "Sounds like a great business idea. Sells itself, really."

Lola sniggered and plopped down in a chair beside Matt, crossing her legs.

"I see you've opted against the business casual look you were sporting last night."

Matt's lips curled up at that, a sly grin slowly appearing on his face.

"I might be blind, but don't think I didn't notice you staring," he said coyly.

"Are you expecting me to be embarrassed about that?" she bluffed, grateful he couldn't see her blush.

"On the contrary, it's flattering you're attracted to me."

"Oh no," she laughed, holding up a finger. "I think you're physically attractive in an extremely conventional way. Then you open your mouth and it's all downhill from there."

"Good morning, kids." greeted Steve, stopping short of the doorway with Bucky just behind.

"Are you getting along or do I have to sit one of you on the naughty step?"

"We're becoming quite good friends, aren't we, Matt?" grinned Lola, sitting up straight.

"Oh yes," nodded Matt. "I almost always form friendships with my would-be assassins."

"Let's get to it, shall we?" grumbled Bucky, throwing himself down in an empty seat.

Lola's eyebrows hiked a tad at Bucky's suddenly grumpy mood, but putting it down to a lack of sleep, she turned her attention to Steve questioning once again why Fisk had decided to take Matt out, leaving Foggy unharmed.

"Were you both lookin' into Fisk?" asked Bucky for the upteenth time, leafing through the case file.

"Yes." echoed Matt boredly.

"Did Fisk know you both were lookin' into him?"

"Yes."

"There must've been somethin' you found that Foggy didn't."

Bucky appeared to have caught Matt's attention at long last, the lawyer tapping his chin thoughtfully as Steve cocked his head to one side.

"When did Fisk arrange the hit?"

Bucky scanned the emails scattered across the table, snatching up the relevant one and reading the date aloud.

"What were you digging into?" pressed Steve and Matt dived for his box of files.

"This," he replied triumphantly, slapping a brown file down. "St. Benezet's."

"A sanatorium?" piped Lola, quirking a brow. "A very high class one at that."

"I was going through Fisk's financials," explained Matt, pacing around the conference table. "He's been funelling money into St. Benezet's for a number of years now."

"Perhaps it's a philanthropic gesture?" she suggested.

"No," disagreed Matt. "I tried to do a little more digging, but they kept shutting me out."

"You think they're hidin' somethin'?" interjected Bucky, eyes darting between the group.

"Or some _one_ ," mused Lola.

"Either way," sighed Steve. "We won't be getting in that easy. It sounds like we'll need a warrant."

"That could take _days_ ," gawked Lola. "Not to mention you'll only arouse Fisk's suspicions and I'll have to murder someone else."

"Sorry, Hunter, but it looks like it's the only way." said Bucky in a final tone, standing up. "I'll go submit it now."

"I have a meeting with the police officer from last night," said Steve, following suit.

"That's it?" huffed Lola. "That's all you can do?"

"Yes," said Bucky firmly, his steely gaze piercing her. "You're not to do anythin' _stupid_ , you hear?"

He meant for his unblinking stare to threaten her into good behaviour, and yet, he hoped it would also remind her of the last time she had acted impulsively. He would never forget how he felt bursting into that warehouse and seeing Ulysses Klaue's hands wrapped tightly around her throat, her face slowly turning purple and terror in her eyes. Although it confused him, he had been worried about her. His heart had plummeted and raw instinct had taken over; Ulysses ought to consider himself lucky he was alive. Bucky told himself it was because she was his responsibility and it would be extremely unprofessional and immoral if she died under his handling.

Lola only stared back with defeat, flopping back in her chair and he left the room feeling satisfied as Sam walked in, arms laden with a glass vase full of flowers. He put them down on the table and Matt sniffed the air.

"Carnations?"

"Uh, yeah," replied Sam sheepishly. "They're uh, for you… your firm sent them to the funeral home."

Matt's face dropped, the stale air of the conference room suddenly cold. Sensing the shift in temperature, Sam quietly excused himself, leaving Lola alone with Matt. He was staring off into the distance once again, and whilst his eyes remained shielded by his red glasses, there was little disguising his pained expression. Feeling a pang of empathy, Lola reached forward and squeezed his hand. Her act of kindness shocked Matt, and he jumped as if he had been bitten by a snake.

"I'm not giving you some inspirational spiel if that's what you're thinking," she reassured, retracting her hand.

Matt laughed shortly and straightened his glasses.

"No? An inspirational quote about life and death is exactly what the doctor ordered."

"Inspirational quotes are for Instagram celebrities."

"And what about lawyers?"

"Harsh realities," she said with a tight lipped smile. "The truth is, no matter how rich or famous you are, whether you've done good things or bad things; at the end of the day we're all going to end up in the same place."

"In the ground," surmised Matt. "That's bleak."

"Maybe. But, it begs the question; if you had really died last night, would you be happy with the life that you lived?"

"Yes," replied Matt honestly, and she smiled reassuringly even if he couldn't see it.

"Then stop reducing yourself down to one vase of carnations."

"Do _all_ criminals come with wise life advice?" he teased good-naturedly, and she laughed.

"Only the good ones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	7. Playing Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola plays super-sleuth and it lands her in a spot of bother that Agent Barnes has to rescue her from. The mood between them shifts as a result. Her findings lead her back to Fisk, playing a move in order to force his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. Confession, this is my favourite chapter so far. I had such a great time writing this one and I hope it shows. I hope you have a good giggle with this one. Please do leave comments, it's so nice to hear from you. 
> 
> Thank you to Reality Rejection Service for being my beta reader. I would not have made it very far without you.

****"I will never go near the tall building again. I promise. I pinkie promise!"

Loki babbled away in the wheelchair he was confined to, a pair of lopsided glasses hung from his nose, his hair was ruffled, and the security guard in reception eyed his fluffy slippers, white vest and Mickey Mouse pyjama pants with a look that said he had seen it all before. Lola was pushing the wheelchair, glasses perched on the end of her nose too. They were the perfect finishing touch to her smart shirt and trousers, a white lab coat buttoned over the top. She smiled at the guard as they passed him, Loki looking around in alarm.

"Oh my goodness, you would never let me die, would you?" he babbled, biting his nails anxiously.

Lola shushed him quietly and wheeled him up to the reception desk. Parking him there, she leant over the desk wearily.

"Good afternoon, I have a patient with me," she said quietly, as if hoping the said patient wouldn't hear.

"I can't see anyone scheduled," replied the receptionist, narrowing her eyes.

"I can feel the righteousness surging!" cried Loki loudly, raising a fist in triumph.

The receptionist's eyes widened at the outcry and she looked up to Lola for an explanation. Grimacing, Lola pretended to check if anyone was eavesdropping.

"No, it wouldn't have been mentioned." she whispered. "You see, this is a very private and extremely confidential case. This is the Duchess of Cambridge's cousin, Thomas."

The receptionist's jaw hit her desk, and Lola apologised, citing that she couldn't give any further details seeing as the royal family had requested the matter stay under wraps and the receptionist nodded in understanding.

"I am a God!" yelled Loki, glaring menacingly. "You are all beneath me!"

" _Thomas_ ," said Lola firmly, and Loki dully apologised, trying to wheel away.

Now in a great hurry, the receptionist picked up the phone ready to dial for a doctor but Lola quickly stopped her, shaking her head furiously.

"Please don't, if he sees you on the phone he'll think- "

"I will not be bullied by you, you dull creature!" hissed Loki, pointing a finger at the receptionist.

"I'll just take him there myself," suggested Lola.

The receptionist made no objection, so Lola grabbed Loki by the arm and hauled him up. He tried to hug the receptionist, asking if she would like to be a part of his harem and that only the most beautiful of mortal women qualified. Leaving the poor woman caught between offence and pride, Loki allowed himself to be lead past the security guard and into the depths of St. Benezet's.

As far as sanatoriums went, St. Benezet's could have passed as a five-star hotel. It was a palatial place with damask patterned carpets and plush armchairs. As the pair tried to blend in, they missed the receptionist picking up her phone and dialling the doctor's extension number.

"You'd make a great actor," whispered Lola, hand still holding Loki by the shoulder.

"It would be unfair to the greats like Leonardo Dicaprio," sighed Loki dramatically. "He would have been well and truly robbed of an Oscar if I had pursued my red carpet dreams."

"Alright, Hollywood, let's split up. We'll cover more ground."

Loki nodded and slunk off silkily like a cat, disappearing around the corner. Smoothing down her white lab coat, she passed through the palatial sanatorium, not quite knowing what to look for. It wasn't as if some clue connecting Fisk and St. Benezet's was going to jump out naked and do a dance for her. She was passing an open door when a frail voice called through it, and she stopped, curiosity getting the better of her. A little old lady in a wheelchair sat in front of the television, looking up at the doorway expectantly. A smile broke out on her chapped lips at the sight of Lola, beckoning her inside.

"Is it time for my tea now?" she asked, her voice no louder than a mouse's as she put her glasses on. "Oh, I'm sorry. You must be new. My name's Marlene."

"Hello, Marlene," said Lola cautiously.

"It's nice to meet you. Wilson always sends me the prettiest nurses and I always tell him I hope he'll settle down with one."

Lola blinked.

"Wilson?" she echoed. "Wilson Fisk?"

"Yes, my son, Wilson," replied Marlene, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He did send you, didn't he?"

"Yes," she replied quickly. "That's right he did. I just wanted to introduce myself before I go get your tea. Wilson told me you'd like that."

Marlene smiled, and heart racing, Lola took her silence as an invitation to sit down in the armchair opposite the old woman. She couldn't have written a better story, stumbling upon something that so strongly connected Fisk to this place. She was expecting bribery or favours, something financial certainly, but not something so personal.

"He's such a good boy," cooed Marlene proudly. "He comes to see me every weekend, you know."

"He must love you very much," said Lola, smiling encouragingly.

"It wasn't his fault," said Marlene, her smile vanishing. "His father, he was- Wilson just wanted him to stop."

The sudden change of tone didn't go unnoticed. Something dark was swimming in Marlene's eyes, swirling with the sadness in her voice. She lamented over the old memory she couldn't seem to part with, repeatedly insisting that it wasn't her son's fault until Lola reached over and took her hand.

"What wasn't his fault, Marlene?"

"Hey!"

Two men in white scrubs grabbed Lola by the arms and hauled her up, dragging her away before she could so much as protest. Diving into the nearest office, they threw her down on to a hospital bed, handcuffing her wrists and ankles to the rails.

"Slow down gentlemen, take a girl out to dinner first."

Her joke didn't make light of the situation, all it did was invite a nurse with a scary looking injection in her gloved hand. Lola gulped nervously. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

"Where's Hunter?" asked Bucky, poking his head into the conference room.

Matt looked up from the stack of papers in his hand and shrugged.

"I thought she was with you," he said.

Brows furrowing, Bucky retreated back to his office and snatched his phone up from his desk. He tried to call her, and it rang and rang, but there was no answer. His gut swirled uncomfortably and he cringed, sensing that something was very wrong. Crouching in front of his computer, he brought up the programme that allowed him to locate Lola via her tracking anklet, his heart sinking when the software pinged to life with an answer. Hadn't he told her not to do anything _stupid_?

* * *

Bucky cursed to himself as he crept through St. Benezet's. Lola had forced his hand. He had been a second away from marching through the front door and flashing his SHIELD badge at the receptionist, but, that would mean signing Lola's death certificate. Instead, he had found a service entrance and snuck in as a janitor left. He had barely passed down the corridor when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Come and ride on me like the waves. I flip the pages 'cause I wrote the book on the way how to sex you up…"

"Lola?" he whispered, pressing his ear to the nearest door.

"We can do it like I'm on the stage, we'll have an audience..."

Confirming that it was indeed her singing such a lewd song, he pushed the door open and peered inside. Lola lay on a hospital bed, eyes closed but a giddy smile on her face as she sung in a very off-key pitch.

"Baby, I'll show you the way that I sex you up…"

"Holy hell, what did they do to you?" he gawked, stopping in his tracks.

Lola stopped singing and lifted her head, her smile widening at the sight of him.

"Sergeant!" she cried happily, blearily blinking at him. "Oh Sarge, am I glad to see you!"

Bucky ran forward and shushed her, placing a hand against her forehead. She had no fever, but her pupils were dilated and her skin a little clammy.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" she flirted. "Why aren't you in your uniform? I'd love to see you in your army gear. It'd get my privates on parade if you know what I mean."

Lola boldly winked at him and if it hadn't been for the potentially dangerous situation they were in, Bucky would have found the whole thing a little amusing. Making a mental note to tease her about it later, he quickly scanned her restraints. Her eyes followed and she giggled, lifting her hands, the handcuffs falling from her wrists with a loud clang.

"Has there ever been a lock I couldn't pick?" she said proudly. "Except for that stupid thing on my ankle. What's it even made of?"

"Alright, Lola, let's get you outta here. C'mon," whispered Bucky, sliding an arm around her.

"My big strong Sergeant." she simpered. "Oh, you're _very_ strong."

"As much as I appreciate the compliments, you're gonna regret them," he chuckled, as she tried to steady her wobbling legs.

"Not as much as you're going to regret _not flirting baaack_ ," she giggled, brushing him off.

Reluctantly, Bucky let her go and she stayed upright for a grand total of three seconds, before falling forward face first into the floor.

"Shit," muttered Bucky, picking her up.

The two looked a right sight, scrambling back down the corridor, Lola hanging off Bucky and stroking his cheek with big, doe eyes. Luckily, the corridor was deserted and they made it halfway before Lola promptly catapulted herself from Bucky's arms and landed on the floor in a giggling heap. He sighed and crouched down on the floor beside her, letting her giggle it out.

"I told you not to do anythin' stupid!"

"Contrary to popular belief, this is _not_ the most stupid thing I've done," she tittered. "There are many, _many_ stupid things you don't have the foggiest about, Sarge."

"Jesus Christ," sighed Bucky. "Wait, what _things_?"

"Buy me dinner first, then we'll talk," she grinned coyly, squeezing his bicep and giggling again.

" _Talk_ ? You wanna _talk_? Let's talk 'bout how you're gonna go back to prison when they find out you lied your way in here!"

The smile slid right off Lola's face, tears quickly filling her eyes and Bucky regretted his harsh tone.

"I don't want to go back to prison," she said mournfully, looking down at her lap.

Bucky studied her for a minute. He didn't know why, but he hated seeing her upset. He knew in his heart of hearts that she had good intentions, and against his better judgement, he pulled out his handcuffs.

"You are as every bit as kinky as I thought you are," she whispered conspiratorially as he put a cuff around one of her wrists.

"Sure sounds like you think 'bout me a lot," he teased back, hooking the other cuff to the radiator pipes.

"Can you blame me? You're _hot_ ," she replied dreamily, running a hand along his jawline.

Bucky was suddenly grateful that she was not altogether there. A deep pink blush had crept up his face, the skin uncomfortably hot under her gaze. A part of him idly wondered if it was the drugs talking, and he chided himself, remembering that she was his Criminal Informant and he was her handler.

Nevertheless, against his better judgement, he instructed her not to pick the lock on the handcuffs and disappeared back down the corridor. When he returned, she was singing her crude song again, softly this time, and he tucked the CCTV tape he'd stolen into his jacket pocket, not feeling the slightest bit of shame at concealing her tracks.

* * *

Lola's head felt like it had been steamrolled over again and again. Her throat was dry and the crook of her elbow stung and itched like there was no tomorrow. It was like the hangover from hell. She knew instantly that she was not in her own bed; the pillow was far too hard and the scent of woody leather wafted from the duvet as she shifted. She shot up, wincing at the harsh sunlight that hit her eyes. A black t-shirt and a pair of shorts had been left for her at the foot of the bed, along with a neatly folded towel. Spotting the bathroom, she washed her face and changed into the t-shirt, forgoing the shorts.

Bucky's apartment was quite compact, small but stylish. The bedroom lead out into an open plan living area. A grey couch faced the television and there was a desk in the corner, populated with a few files and a mismatched stationery. He seemed to have a fondness for books and old vinyls too.

"The value is purely sentimental," said Bucky from behind her, and she jumped. "Though, I wouldn't hesitate to lock you up for stealin' my records."

Lola smiled weakly and he held out a bag of frozen peas which she accepted gratefully, lying down on the couch and pressing it to her head. Bucky sat on the armrest, eyes fixed on the coffee table and avoiding her at all costs.

"How you feelin'?" he asked hoarsely.

"Like I did the morning after Elton John's Oscars after party," she groaned, peeking at him with one eye.

"Always some story with you," he said, shaking his head fondly.

"You love it really," she grinned. "This is a nice place you have here."

"Yeah, 's not so bad. I like it."

Lola sat up and tucked her legs under herself, inviting Bucky to sit beside her and he did so, although his initial reservation was evident.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Couldn't really take you back to SHIELD," he shrugged. "Not with you drugged up and singin' songs 'bout sex at the top o' your lungs."

"Oh God," she cringed, hiding her face in her hands. "I didn't say or do anything embarrassing, did I?"

Bucky hesitated. He contemplated telling her the truth, that she had brazenly flirted with him, confirming his inkling that there was something more between them and that was part of the reason why he had brought her back to his apartment. But he realised how foolish that sounded, and she evidently had no recollection of her words. Perhaps it was best to keep things as they were.

"Nah, just don't ever go for karaoke, alright?" he teased, and she groaned again. "So, I sure hope your little doctor role play was worth it. Please tell me you found somethin'."

Lola straightened up, a sly smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I found Fisk's mother," she revealed, and his eyes widened. "You should ask him about her."

"He's not gonna talk to SHIELD, not when he wanted Murdock dead for gettin' close," said Bucky, shaking his head.

"Do you think he'd talk to Miss. Black?" asked Lola.

Bucky could see a plan forming in her head, and he raised an eyebrow worriedly.

"What kinda talk d'you have in mind?"

* * *

Lola walked up the winding stairwell, the glass steps doing nothing to blanket the soft thump of her black heeled boots. She was back in the leather jacket again, her confident stature dialled up as far it would go as she walked through the elaborately decorated house she assumed belonged to Wilson Fisk. It was very modern and contemporary, almost clinically cold, with its brilliant white walls and glass tables. Large paintings dotted the walls, the only splashes of colour in the vast expanse of white. The driver met her at the top of the stairs.

"Are you armed?" he demanded, his voice considerably venomous in comparison to the last time they had met.

"No," she replied honestly, but he merely tutted.

"I'm going to check anyway."

"Don't you _dare_ touch me," she hissed, slapping his advancing hands away.

"It's alright. Leave her be."

Lola swivelled at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, the driver's hands falling to his sides immediately as he stepped away until his back hit the wall, taking up a stoic pose. The voice belonged to James Wesley, a man summed up by his crisp suit and disarmingly professional smile. Fixing the driver with a disciplinary stare, he was quick to plaster a smile back on his face as he beckoned Lola towards a seat.

"I'm a little surprised you needed to see me in person so urgently," commented Wesley, taking a seat opposite her.

"I apologise for the impromptu visit," she said, her tone indicating she was not sorry at all. "I think this conversation calls for a little privacy."

"I'm more comfortable with him here."

Wesley's smile didn't quite reach his eyes and Lola made sure to keep her own void of anything but the confidence she had swaggered in with. The ball was in _her_ court; she was here to throw a curveball in Fisk's plan- and that required a certain degree of… debauchery. Flashing a wicked smile back at Wesley, she crossed one leg over the other and threw an arm across the leather couch she was perched on.

"What did you want to discuss?" asked Wesley cordially. "Your business is complete. Without a hitch, which is commendable."

"I'm very thorough in my line of work," she said.

"As you should be."

"Let's cut to the chase," she said brightly, leaning forwards. "Kingpin."

Lola wanted to applaud Wesley for his excellent acting. He didn't so much as flinch, no veins popping or muscles twitching. He remained just as calm and cool as he had been thirty seconds ago, only his brows knitting together.

"I'm sorry, what's Kingpin?"

"Don't play the fool, we both know you're a much smarter man than that," she winked. "You hired me to kill a man called Matt Murdock."

"I think that concludes this conversation- "

"Of course," interjected Lola. "I was very intrigued to know what made him so special."

Wesley's eyes remained vacant, his mouth clamped shut as he allowed her to continue.

"Before I put a bullet through his skull, I had a little chat with him. He had some very interesting things to say about Kingpin Apartments. And St. Benezet's."

"It sounds as if you're implying my employer- "

"It sounds as if you're implying I had Matt Murdock killed," boomed a voice.

A shiver ran down Lola's spine, the hairs on the nape of her neck standing on end as a large shadow fell over her. Wesley had a rather smug grin on his face, but she gave no indication that she was alarmed by the sudden appearance of Wilson Fisk. His footsteps thundered as he made his way around the couch and stood before her, staring down into her face.

"If that's true," he added, "What makes you think I won't have _you_ killed?"

At that, the driver stepped forward, reaching under his jacket for the gun he kept stored in the holster there. Instead, his fingers grasped at thin air and Lola lifted her leather jacket with a smug grin that matched Wesley's, pulling the driver's gun from her waistband. She easily extracted one of the bullets and placed it down on the glass table, directly in front of Wesley.

"Truth be told, the thought _did_ cross my mind," she drawled, humming contently and leaning back once again.

The three men all exchanged looks with one another, before Fisk fixed his eyes back on Lola, his pupils mere slits, as the muscles in his face twitched irritably.

"What do you want?" he asked in a dangerously low voice, every syllable pronounced carefully.

"I want £2,000,000," she demanded. "Transferred into my bank account within 48 hours."

"The alternative?"

"SHIELD gets an informative call telling them to look into a connection between you, Kingpin and St. Benezet's."

"It will take some time to gather such a large sum of money," said Wesley, eyes darting to his employer.

"You're a highly resourceful man," retorted Lola, addressing Fisk and ignoring Wesley in the process. "Powerful, connected… I'm sure you'll find a solution."

"And if I don't… _find_ a… solution?" said Fisk, his tone daring her to defy him.

Lola stood up and looked him square in the eyes. The top of her head barely reached his bulky shoulders but she refused to let him have the upper hand.

"With all due respect, Mr. Fisk," she said slowly, hearing the driver's sharp intake of breath. " _My_ reputation is not the one at stake."

Twenty metres down the road, Bucky was grinning to himself, his headphones clutched to his ear as Lola slipped into undercover van, ensuring that no-one had followed her. Removing the clunky watch from her wrist, she offloaded it to Bucky when he swivelled his chair around to face her. His eyes rolled of their own accord at the disgust on her face, snatching the watch back.

"Kingpin and St. Benezet's definitely hit a nerve," she smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Got Sam and Rumlow stationed at both," he stated. "Val's keepin' an eye on his assets, monitorin' any financial activity."

"What if Fisk really _does_ transfer the money to Miss Black?" asked Lola apprehensively.

"Guess it'll be a good day for her." shrugged Bucky.

The two continued to discuss the case as they made their way back to SHIELD headquarters. An odd sensation rippled through Bucky as he watched Lola animatedly describe what meeting Wilson Fisk had been like.

"Eyes on the road, Sergeant!"

Bucky jumped, turning back to the windscreen in time to brake before they collided into the Toyota Prius just ahead of them. Blinking rapidly, he gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles whitening.

"What's got you so distracted?" she asked, loosening her seatbelt.

"Nothin', I was just thinkin' that I'm real glad you're so focused on this case."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, puzzled.

"Clint." he answered flatly, and she gnawed at her lip. "I know you've not given up on him."

"You can't expect me to," she mumbled, twiddling her thumbs.

"I _expect_ you to be smart."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Please keep me in the loop?" he requested, his plea earnest. "I know you think I don't care, but I actually _do_ care. I don't blame you for wantin' to know what's goin' on, but you've gotta be honest with me, okay?"

Bucky's phone rang and Lola shrunk back into her seat. _Saved by the bell._

"Talk to me, Wilson." A pause. "Already? Alright, we're on our way."

"What is it?" asked Lola, still fiddling with the buttons on the dashboard.

"Kingpin," replied Bucky, smiling briefly. "A bunch o' builders just arrived there with some serious equipment."

"Are you serious?" she gaped, and he nodded, turning the car around. "I barely just left!"

"Guess you made him an offer he can't refuse."

"So what happens now?"

"Now, we find out what Fisk's been hidin' all these years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	8. Dead Men Tell No Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIELD find some incriminating evidence against Fisk. Forced into a corner, he makes an attempt on Lola’s life before disappearing. A mysterious masked man enters her life, revealing a startling admission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. Well, I don't know about you but I think this is definitely my favourite case so far. Even if I haven't actually written that many... Can you tell I've been on a bit of a Daredevil hype at the moment? I'm so disappointed to hear Netflix cancelled it! But, that's what fanfiction is for, right?
> 
> Thank you to Reality Rejection Service for being my beta reader. You are such a gem who's helped make this story possible.

****Sam and Brock were waiting just around the side of Kingpin Apartments, their guns drawn but held low as they peered through the wrought iron gates. A whole team of builders was assembled there, the sound of drilling penetrating through the noisy traffic. Their voices grew louder as one of the drills hit something that wasn't solid cement, the deafening clang ringing through the air. As they struggled to extract whatever it was, Bucky drew his gun too and led the way, raising his badge and ID on his approach.

"Agents of SHIELD," he announced. "Need you all to drop your tools."

Murmuring amongst themselves, the builders complied readily, not fancying their chances against three government officials with guns. One of them dutifully brought over a pair of bolt cutters, handing them over to Brock Rumlow who looked positively gleeful at unearthing what was in the enormous crate that lay in the ground.

"What do you suppose is in there?" asked Lola, peering over Bucky's shoulder.

"Whatever it is," replied Bucky, glancing at her. "Fisk's been hidin' it for god knows how long."

"I suppose a man like Fisk would have a few skeletons in his closet, wouldn't he?"

"Shall I open it, boss?" asked Rumlow, jumping down into the small crater.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Lola squealed as the box creaked open, clawing at Bucky's arm as he recoiled slightly. Rumlow was no longer curious about the contents of the mystery box and even Sam looked disgusted, gagging as Rumlow looked up at his superior for further instructions. Bucky swallowed the bile in his throat and glanced down at the rotting shell of a corpse, faded clothes and families of maggots covering what was left of the bones.

"I guess those skeletons were literal," muttered Bucky darkly, glancing at Lola.

Noting how white her face was, he frowned and turned around to face her properly, his broad shoulders obscuring her view of the dead body. He looked at her questioningly, and she forced a smile.

"You alright?" he asked, and she nodded bravely.

"Perfectly," she squeaked, her voice unnaturally high pitched. "Are you sure you need me? I'm not sure this kind of crime is my area of expertise."

Bucky jerked his shoulder, as if he was about to mock her for her dislike of dead bodies, but he seemed to think better of it, allowing her to wait back on the street as he called the forensics team. It was difficult to say who the dead body belonged to or precisely how long he had been there, but judging by the indentations on the skull, he guessed it was blunt trauma to the head.

* * *

Matt was most intrigued by this new revelation when Lola relayed the information back to him. It had been quite the eventful day, the exhaustion only just making its entrance as she all but collapsed on the cot Matt had been occupying. The man himself simply chuckled to himself and sat down beside her.

"Murdering me, breaking into St. Benezet's, threatening Fisk… you've had quite the adventure," he remarked dryly.

Lola smiled weakly, having left out the part about waking up in Bucky's apartment. They were in an unspoken agreement not to mention that particular part of the story. She wasn't entirely certain where they stood any more. Their relationship had always been staunchly black and white before, but now they had stepped into some sort of grey area. It didn't help that the drug she had been injected with made her memories a little fuzzy.

"What's Fisk's mother like?" asked Matt, his voice breaking into her thoughts.

"Oh, she's quite nice. I feel a little sorry for her, actually. She's just a lonely old lady with nothing but her memories to keep her company."

"There's clearly something in her memories that concerns Fisk," murmured Matt thoughtfully.

"What do you think that is?" posed Lola, sitting up against the pillow.

"Whatever it is, it sounds like Fisk has more than just the one skeleton in his closet."

Matt began shuffling papers, muttering to himself quietly as he tried to put the proverbial puzzle together- even though he didn't have all the pieces. Lola watched him work for a few minutes, before heaving herself up with a heavy sigh.

"I'll go make us some coffee," she yawned.

Matt looked up at her questioningly and she squeezed his shoulder.

"You better not tell anyone I'm being nice to you." she joked, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"Dead men tell no tales." he joked back.

* * *

"Hunter!"

Lola's eyes shot open, various papers flying through the air as she scrambled to get up. Despite the numerous cups of coffee she had knocked back, she had fallen asleep at some point during the night. And on top of Matt it seemed, as he too, lay on the cot. He must have been a very deep sleeper, as he didn't stir, only continuing his slumber. It would have been entirely too awkward, but the urgency in Bucky's voice superseded the blush on her cheeks and she quickly stood up, straightening her clothes.

Bucky was standing in the doorway but hadn't seemed to notice Matt's presence. Red hot anger was rising up his neck and cheeks, his jaw clenched tightly as his lips formed a thin line.

"The hell did you do?" he demanded of her, hands on his hips.

"Excuse me?" she yawned, still a little dazed with sleep.

"Don't you dare play games with me!" he snarled, pointing a finger at her. "You tellin' me it was a coincidence that we dig up a body that forensics identifies as Bill Fisk, and then hours later, we get an anonymous voice memo of Marlene Vistain confessing that Wilson murdered him?"

"Bill Fisk?" she repeated.

"Yeah! Wilson Fisk's father!"

"He murdered his father?"

"Stop playin' dumb!" ordered Bucky. "I know this was you! You went back to St. Benezet's even after- "

"Even after what happened?" she asked when he broke off his sentence.

"It doesn't matter!" he yelled. "Tell me the truth! I know you went back!"

"I didn't! I swear!" she shouted in annoyance. "Check my tracking anklet if you don't believe me! I've been here all night!"

"I'll be checkin' alright!" promised Bucky. "You got any proof?"

"Yes," said Matt, standing up and looking rather annoyed. "She was with me all night."

Bucky's mouth opened and closed several times as he took in the scene before him. Of course, he _trusted_ Matt Murdock, but he wasn't entirely sure what to do with this new information. Matt's hair was tousled, and Lola's clothes were rumpled. A faint blush had coloured her cheeks as she dared to glance at Matt from the corner of her eye and Bucky quickly clamped his mouth shut.

"She was helping me case through all my notes," said Matt by way of explanation. "We were trying to connect the dots. We weren't even told that the body had been identified."

"Oh," was all Bucky could manage. "Did you uh, did you find anythin'?"

"No, but it appears _you_ did," replied Matt, sliding his glasses back on. "Perhaps you'd care to share these recent developments?"

A shrill ringing pierced the air and Bucky patted himself down in a bid to search for his phone. He had never been so grateful for modern technology, answering Steve's call hastily.

"Hey, Steve."

"Hey, Buck. We've finished going through the surveillance footage. It looks like our anonymous donor is a 5"8 male."

"You get facial recognition?"

"No, he was wearing a mask. But I've alerted the police."

"Alright Steve. Thanks for lettin' me know."

Bucky sighed and tucked his phone back into his pocket, glancing up at two curious faces. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he pulled out a chair and sat down heavily, yet another late night toll rearing its ugly head.

"Forensics identified the body as Bill Fisk," he repeated, looking between Lola and Matt. "Wilson Fisk's father and Marlene Vistain's first husband."

"Except you weren't supposed to know about Marlene Vistain. At least, not through Lola's illegally obtained information," highlighted Matt.

"No," agreed Bucky. "But, thanks to Bill Fisk's remains and Nelson and Murdock's intel on St. Benezet's, Steve had enough reason to stake out the sanatorium."

"Which is where you accused me of breaking into again," huffed Lola, taking a seat as far away from Bucky as possible.

"Maybe you didn't break in _again_ , but how do I know you didn't have someone else do it for you?" reasoned Bucky, rapidly turning red.

"I think you know why." snapped Lola, crimson faced too.

Bucky sighed and tucked his phone back into his pocket, glancing up at two curious faces. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he pulled out a chair and sat down heavily, yet another late night toll rearing its ugly head.

"Now do you believe it wasn't me?" piped Lola angrily.

"Still doesn't rule out an accomplice!" seethed Bucky.

"If I may," interjected Matt. "Whoever this masked man is, he's given you legitimate evidence. The law clearly states- "

"I'm well aware of what the law _clearly states_ ," snapped Bucky. "Thanks, Mr. Murdock."

An awkward silence ensued. Matt didn't seem the least bit perturbed, but Lola was positively _thunderous_ , feeling an unexpected alliance with her former prosecutor. At least Bucky had the decency to look a little shifty. As they wondered how best to deal with the situation, Matt chimed in once more.

"Agent Barnes, how do you feel about resurrecting me?"

* * *

The following evening, Wesley studied the photograph that Bucky had handed him. A muscle twitched in his cheek, but beyond that, he gave away nothing else, instead looking to his employer for further instructions. He passed the photograph to Fisk, who barely glanced at it, merely grunting in acknowledgment.

"And you say you found this under Kingpin Apartments?" inquired Wesley.

"That's right," nodded Bucky, putting on his best bumbling SHIELD agent act.

"What was the cause of death?" asked Wesley.

"We think it was murder," stated Bucky, and Fisk finally looked up at him.

"How unfortunate," he replied sympathetically.

"Have you… been able to identify the body?" pressed Wesley in a delicate manner.

"We don't have a clue," answered Bucky cheerfully. "You know what these things are like, forensics takes weeks with old remains."

"I… a-appreciate you l-letting… me know," said Fisk with a taut expression.

"Actually, I was hopin' you could help, Mr. Fisk."

Bucky quickly opened his file again and drew out another photograph, pushing it across the glass coffee table towards the two men. The stench of guilt hung thick in the air, and Bucky revelled in it as Wesley cautiously picked the photograph up, quick to disguise the recognition on his face. It was a photograph of Matt looking shifty as he appeared to glance over his shoulder on a bustling London street.

"I trust you know him," commented Bucky, and Wesley contorted his face into confusion. "Matt Murdock, of Nelson and Murdock."

"Y-yes," said Fisk bluntly. "I read about his recent misfortune in the papers."

"Yeah, you must think pretty highly of him," nodded Bucky. "Considerin' you asked him to represent your company."

"He is a reputable lawyer, as is his partner," commented Fisk, as if they were discussing nothing more than what to order for dinner. "What was Mr. Murdock's role in this?" questioned Wesley.

"Is," corrected Bucky, opening his file once more. "Present tense. This photograph was taken this morning. Guess he faked his death."

Fisk straightened his back, his shoulders squared and his chin jutted out. It was a menacing pose, one that made his already impressive build seem much more threatening. Even though they were all seated, he appeared to tower over Bucky and Wesley. Bucky refused to be intimidated, but ever the good actor, he continued his role of the hapless government agent.

"Now, I dunno what he's up to," elaborated Bucky, picking up another photography. "But he's the one that tipped us off 'bout the body. We reckon he's workin' with this woman."

Wesley looked visibly uncomfortable, instantly recognising Lola, or rather, the woman he thought to be Miss Black. She was pictured with Matt, dark glasses shielding her eyes as she too, gave the impression of looking over her shoulder.

"Who," replied Wesley, in an uncertain tone. "Who is she?"

"Marlene Vistain."

Bucky's stolid answer had the desired effect on both Wilson Fisk and James Wesley. As the pair were momentarily distracted, Bucky took the opportunity to plant a small bug on the leg of the coffee table.

"Are y-you quite… s-sure?" came Fisk's low voice.

"Could be an alias." shrugged Bucky. "Anyway, we think you're a target as far as these two are concerned. Here's my business card. Please, give me a call if anythin' happens?"

"Of course." said Wesley, forcing a grateful smile. "Thank you for your visit, Agent Barnes."

* * *

Across town, Lola put down the last of the brown boxes down on the floor, wiping the sweat that formed on her forehead with the back of her sleeve. Now that he was back in the land of the living, Matt saw no reason to continue living out of the SHIELD conference room. He had begrudgingly accepted security detail whilst Bucky and Steve waited to round up Fisk, and there was an agent stationed in a car across the road.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Lola, breaking the silence.

"Of course," answered Matt with a small smile.

"Why did you take my side? Earlier, I mean, when Bucky accused me."

Matt pondered her question for a second, before resuming rifling through his unopened mail that had piled up.

"I'm a lawyer," he offered as an explanation. "It's my moral obligation to speak the truth."

"Right." said Lola flatly. "Of course that's why."

"It's also my moral obligation to remind you that Agent Barnes is your handler," he said knowingly. "Anything beyond a professional working partnership would be… inappropriate."

Matt didn't press the subject further, indicating that he had made his meaning quite plain and that he knew she had understood. Deciding that she had had enough of the lawyer for the time being, she bade him goodbye and stepped out into the night air. It was cold, surprisingly so, and she could see her breath forming before disappearing into the midnight blue sky. She drew her trench coat closer around her, turning up the collar and tucking her face in just as her phone rang. Seeing Bucky's name pop up, she sighed and answered it.

"Evening, Sergeant."

"Lola? Jesus Christ, where've you been?"

"I was with Matt. What's wrong?"

"Fisk," came Bucky's dejected voice. "He's disappeared."

"What?" stammered Lola, freezing in her tracks. "What do you mean he's disappeared?"

"I mean he's gone. He must've figured out we were on to him."

"Bloody hell," she cursed. "What do we do now?"

"Nothin'. We'll stay alerted but 'til we find him there's not much we can do."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No," replied Bucky firmly. "'S why I called. I want you to go home, okay? Go home and call me to let me know you're there safe."

"Are you worried about me, Sergeant?" she teased, continuing down the street.

"Yes," he replied softly. "Fisk's seen your face. That makes you a target."

Lola was left a little speechless by his admission, unsure of what to say to something so unexpectedly… sweet.

"Just get home, alright?" came his plea. "And call me."

"Roger that." she promised. "Good night, Sergeant."

"Night, Lola."

Try as she might, she couldn't stop the enormous smile that erupted on her face. Nor could she help the warm and fuzzy feeling that overwhelmed her. Lost in the memory of Bucky's sweet concern, she failed to notice the heavy footsteps behind her. A large shadow suddenly blanketed her and she turned around, shrieking at the sight of Wilson Fisk's dangerous eyes mere millimetres from her. The air froze around her, her legs weak as she stumbled back to dodge his grasp. She opened her mouth but the scream caught in her throat.

It happened so quickly she barely registered it. One second she had her back pressed to the cold brick wall and the next, Wilson Fisk had been pushed off her, a sickening crunch echoing down the empty alley as a boot connected with his nose. They were two blurs as they moved in the night, grunts and pounds of bones on flesh punctuating the silence. She screamed when Fisk threw the masked man against the wall, coming back for her. In a fit of adrenaline, she forced her small fist forward into Fisk's face with every muscle in her body and he was taken by surprise, his foot catching on an old beer can. The masked man threw himself at Fisk, but Fisk pushed him off once more. Shooting Lola one final look that promised to destroy her, Fisk took off into the night and the masked man stood up, leaning on the wall for support.

"Lola Hunter," panted the masked man, his chest rising and falling rapidly with every breath.

"Who are you?"

Lola narrowed her eyes as she stepped away from the cold wall, not keen on being backed against it any longer. Her heart was still thumping at a million miles an hour, every breath laboured and her fingertips still steeped in numbness.

"It doesn't matter," he rasped back.

"You're the man who got Marlene Vistain to confess, aren't you?" she deduced.

It wasn't difficult to put two and two together, not when he matched the description Bucky had given her. That, and how he had fought Fisk with a vengeance.

"Yes," he confirmed and she barked with laughter.

"SHIELD seem to think we're some sort of team, you and I."

"Are we?" he humoured and she shrugged, glancing down the alley.

"If it means you fighting the bad guys for me, why not?"

"What makes you think I won't hurt you?"

Lola crossed her arms and eyed him beadily.

"If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it already."

The masked man seemed satisfied with that, and he exhaled loudly, his palms pressed to his stomach, feeling the wetness of blood beginning to pool there.

"You're not the monster SHIELD has you pegged out to be," he commented dryly.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she sneered and he chuckled.

"It is, actually. You're fighting the good fight. You tried to bring about justice with Fisk and I think that earns you justice of your own."

"What are you talking about?" she asked wearily.

It had been a long few days and yet another life-threatening situation had been thrown in her path, making her wonder what on earth she had done in a past life to deserve such horror in the space of a few short days. All she wanted to do was return home and take a long, hot bath. She hoped Tony would be up and waiting with dinner, preferably fries of some kind. Loki had said he would also pop by, no doubt because of his guilt for abandoning her at St. Benezet's. The masked man and his riddles were beginning to wear her patience dangerously thin.

"The man you're looking for," he said lowly. "The man with the red star on his silver ring."

Lola jerked up, suddenly wide awake.

"How do you know- "

"He's with SHIELD."

* * *

The hotel room was engulfed in black darkness, light only streaming in when the door slammed open. A shadow stood there, framed by the warm light of the corridor. It looked into the room and although not a soul was visible, it still reeked of an obvious presence.

"Hello, Clint."

"Hello, James."

Clint groped along the wall, his hand eventually finding the switch and he flipped it, swathing the room in brightness. Bucky sat in a chair by the window, his steel blue eyes fixed on Clint whilst his fingers toyed with the ring on his small finger. It was a silver signet design, with red star neatly stamped on the top. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes as Clint scanned the room for a trap, still standing in the doorway.

"Come in," said Bucky with authority. "We need to talk about Lola."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	9. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola chooses to trust Agent Barnes, sharing the information she withheld. Promising to work together to find Clint, the pair turn to their next case that is brought to them by a teenage boy named Peter Parker. As they investigate, Lola once again finds a creative solution that does not sit well with Agent Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. Ooh, things are getting interesting now aren't they? Any guesses as to what's going on? What's going to happen? Please leave me a comment, I love chatting to you all. I've brought in another of Sebastian Stan's characters in this particular chapter... enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to Reality Rejection Service for being my beta reader. You are an absolute star.

****"Are you quite sure?"

Doubt laced Loki's question- not that Lola could blame him. It was a valid question, one she had asked herself countless times too. It had kept her awake for nights on end, tossing and turning, only to be lulled into a fitful sleep from which she'd wake in a cold sweat. After three nights spent in this fashion, she finally divulged the information to Loki. She shrugged back at him now, as they sat across from each other at Beany Green. They served the most excellent banana bread, and Lola had ordered an extra slice for Bucky, having asked him to meet her there before work.

"And are you sure you want to share this with… Agent Barnes?" asked Loki dubiously.

"What d'you wanna share with me?" said Bucky, appearing behind Lola and making her jump.

"This banana bread," replied Loki smoothly, prodding the plate forward. "I am of the opinion it's too good to share."

"I'll be the judge of that," Bucky replied, grinning.

Licking his lips eagerly, he sat down and pulled the plate towards himself, neatly slicing off a piece with the side of his fork. His sigh of satisfaction signalled his agreement with Loki; the banana bread was indeed too good to share. Shovelling a few more forkfuls down, he looked up at Loki nonchalantly.

"You ever gonna give me your name? Or do I gotta steal that cup and run your prints?" he posed cheerfully.

"You will do nothing of the sort," said Loki sharply, snatching his coffee up.

Bucky raised his eyebrows, staring back expectantly and Lola rolled her eyes.

"Sergeant Barnes, Loki. Loki, Sergeant Barnes."

"Loki?" echoed Bucky. "That your real name?"

"You will never know," answered Loki mysteriously. "Good day to you both."

Bucky turned his attention back to his banana bread as Loki left with a swish of his black pea coat, polishing off the last of it.

"What d'you want Hunter?" he asked. Lola shot him an offended look. "Oh c'mon. You didn't drag me here just for banana bread, so tell me- what's goin' on?"

Lola observed him quietly. Bucky Barnes was a morning person, even if he didn't look it. His hair had the constant air of being perfectly mussy, as if he had rolled out of bed and simply ran his fingers through it before stepping out the front door. Sleep lingered in his eyes, blue orbs that were framed by the smallest wrinkles. And his voice, it had that gravelly quality to it, hoarse and husky until he'd finished his morning coffee. How did he look this good first thing in the morning?

A cocky grin tugged at the corners of his lips, a teasing comment about her ogling on the tip of his tongue but she didn't entertain it, her mood more serious than his.

"Can I trust you?" she asked quietly, her eyes searching his.

Bucky wanted to make a joke and tell her it depended on whose body she needed help burying, but seeing the pain etched in her eyes, he simply nodded, his expression darkening as she reached into her pocket. Lola wasn't ready to play all her cards, so she had neatly sliced the photograph in two, cutting off the hand with the ring. All Bucky held in his hands was a picture of Clint looking over his shoulder.

"What the hell is this?"

"Loki gave it to me."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No."

Bucky sighed and folded the photograph back up.

"Lola," he said carefully. "I think you should forget 'bout Clint."

"What?"

"I've just got… a bad feelin' 'bout this. Somethin' just… doesn't add up," he said delicately as she snatched the photograph back.

"You're right, it doesn't," she snapped. "And I'm going to find out why."

"Are you sure he's the man you think he is?"

"Like you know him any better," she replied bitterly.

"I don't know him at all," Bucky said. "But, you've got a good thing goin' here. You're doin' the right thing, livin' in fancy digs… don't give all that up for him."

Lola didn't respond, choosing to cross her arms and sulk, making Bucky sigh defeatedly.

"I'll help, okay?" he relented and she jerked up in surprise. "I'm real glad you were honest with me. And I appreciate that you trust me enough to share this with me."

"I- "

"Let me finish," he interrupted and she fell silent. "I don't think it's a good idea, but I'd rather be a part of it if you insist on seein' this through."

* * *

A young boy of not much older than sixteen sat at the little table in the kitchenette, his backpack perched between his feet. He was wearing a uniform that had obviously been tailor-made, the badge instantly recognisable as the coat of arms of Westminster School; an elite private school and one of the top ten in the country. And yet, there was a calm reservedness about the boy, not a whiff of snootiness in sight. Lola did a double take and nudged Bucky, whose eyebrows danced up and down at the sight of the impeccably dressed teenager.

"I didn't know SHIELD offered work experience," she whispered.

"We don't," blurted Bucky.

"Hogwarts on tour?"

"Ten points to Gryffindor," chuckled Bucky. "Hey, Steve. Who's the kid?"

"That would be Peter Parker." answered the blonde, as the boy picked up the SHIELD stamped mug beside him and drank from it cordially. "Maria says he's been sitting there since seven this morning."

"Why?" asked Lola, absolutely aghast and Steve shrugged.

"He said he'd only speak to the agent in charge."

"Ain't that you, pal?" intoned Bucky.

"I've got a meeting in five minutes."

A faint pink blush had tinged Steve's cheeks, and whilst it escaped Lola's attention, it didn't pass by Bucky and his ears twitched mischievously.

"A meetin' huh?"

"Yes, just a meeting."

Lola glanced between the two men to try and deduce what the two were being so secretive about.

"Tell Agent Carter I said hi," grinned Bucky and Steve scowled, his blush darkening before he walked away.

"Who's Agent Carter?" asked Lola and Bucky merely winked, approaching the teenage boy.

"Hey, Peter?" he greeted, smiling kindly. "I'm Agent Barnes, but you can call me Bucky."

Peter jumped out of his chair and enthusiastically shook Bucky's hand, an ecstatic smile appearing on his face.

"Hi, Agent Bucky, sir!" he greeted back excitedly, before turning to Lola. "And Agent…"

"Lola." she smiled, shaking his hand too. "Lola Hunter. I'm not an agent though."

Bucky raised an eyebrow but she continued to smile warmly at Peter.

"Don't take the road I did," she joked good naturedly. "Nice uniform you have there. You must be a student at Westminster School."

"Yeah." nodded Peter. "That's actually why I'm here."

"How can we help?"

"Uh, Mr. Agent, sir? Could we go in the conference room?" piped Peter nervously. "I made a presentation."

True to his word, Peter Parker had indeed prepared a presentation. It included no less than twenty-four slides and printed visual aids for reference. He even promised to send the Powerpoint to Bucky if he could be so kind as to provide an email address. One had to admire the young man's dedication.

As it happened, Peter was at Westminster School courtesy of a scholarship because unlike most students, he couldn't afford the extortionate tuition fees. The week prior, he had just been given the bad news that his funding was being cut, as were some of the extra-curricular clubs and activities, namely the workshop, which was Peter's personal favourite. As a volunteer with the school office, he had access to files and documents others didn't. All his evidence had been neatly collated and colour coded, but it didn't stop him from bursting out with his theory.

"I think Adrian Toomes is making weapons!"

Peter panted heavily from the excursion of revealing such accusatory information. It was such a serious allegation that both Bucky and Lola stopped leafing through their printed notes, exchanging glances with one another with raised eyebrows.

"Who's Adrian Toomes?" posed Bucky, and Peter sighed dramatically.

"There's this girl, Liz- "

"Ha!" cried Lola. "Of course there's a girl."

"- Toomes, she's in my class. Since her father joined the school governing body, financial support has been steadily falling."

"Budget cuts?" suggested Bucky. "Besides, why does that make you think he's buildin' weapons?"

"Page eight," interjected Lola, pointing out the orange tab and Bucky flicked to it.

"The school's buyin' uranium?" he read aloud. "Science departments buy stuff all the time."

"Not just any uranium," clarified Peter. "Uranium-238."

"English, please." asked Bucky and Lola rolled her eyes.

"In its natural form, it contains 0.7% uranium-235," Lola explained. "Uranium-238 is specifically and highly enriched."

"Highly enriched for what?" asked Bucky irritably.

"Nuclear weapons, Mr. Bucky," whispered Peter with wide eyes.

Half an hour later, Peter was on his way to school and the team, including Steve, had been assembled in the conference room. Steve was most impressed with the presentation, praising Bucky and Lola for their attention to detail. Somewhat laughably, they had informed him that the entire doing was the sole effort of a sixteen-year old-boy. All they had to add was the research they had done on Adrian Toomes.

A former construction worker, Toomes had worked his way up the financial ladder, only to be plastered across the papers no thanks to his high profile divorce from his wife three years prior. Apparently, she had come home to find him in their marital bed with his mistress. Once Liz had started at Westminster School, Adrian had earned himself a position on the governing body, overseeing the finances and therefore putting him in a prime position to fiddle the purse strings to his every whim.

"I'll schedule a meetin' with Toomes," claimed Bucky.

"Oh, and I'll come with you," chirped Lola, raising a hand. "I can be your assistant; write down all the important notes and make you look rich and powerful."

"Why do I need an assistant?" frowned Bucky.

"Not you, your alias," corrected Lola. "Carter Baizen. A wealthy man from New York's Upper East Side relocating to London. A former party boy, he used to spend his evenings drinking champagne and his summers in Santorini until a one-night stand at a young age left him with a teenage son, Carter Jr."

"And now he wants to set a good example for his son," nodded Sam, clearly enjoying the tale that Lola was spinning.

"By sending him to a good school to make sure he stays on the straight and narrow," added Brock, grinning too.

"Really?" huffed Bucky, cocking an eyebrow. "Can't I just be a normal parent?"

"Oh no," disagreed Lola. "Mrs. Baizen wouldn't have married you if you were a normal person."

* * *

"If I had gone to a school like this, I might have actually worked hard," breathed Lola, taking in her surroundings.

Westminster School was based on a beautiful campus swathed in the summer sunshine. It was quintessentially British every way, with its architecture and flowering window boxes. The courtyard was enormous, bustling with young teenagers waiting for the bell that signalled the start of the school day. Westminster Abbey was just visible, peeking out behind the school building. It was a far cry from the school of her childhood. She had known concrete playgrounds and graffitied walls; books so old they'd been donated by libraries and lunches that were the one proper meal most children got to eat in a day.

"You know, it's the one thing that's not in your file," said Bucky, dodging a tennis ball.

"What?"

"Your childhood," he answered, eyes boring into her. "'S like, your life before you were eighteen don't exist. Not so much as your parents' names. Why?"

Lola smiled secretively.

"One childhood case at a time, Sergeant."

"You mean you'll tell me?" asked Bucky eagerly.

"One day," she promised. "Just not today."

They entered through the large doors and neared the headteacher's office. It was otherwise a deserted corridor, apart from the one girl who sat slumped on the bench outside the office. Her unruly brown hair had been swept into a messy bun that no doubt broke at least three school rules. She ignored them entirely, continuing to doodle in the exercise book in her hands. The school had insisted they meet with the headteacher before Mr. Toomes, so that was where they headed.

"Wait here," ordered Bucky.

Bucky had really dressed the part for this case. He looked dashing in his three-piece suit; charcoal grey and well fitted to every contour of his body. He had even donned a pair of spectacles for the occasion. Considering he was playing the part of a parent, Lola smirked to herself, wondering if she should share the fact that he gave a whole new meaning to the term 'daddy'. She wasn't blessed with the opportunity however, as the headteacher appeared at that moment and invited Bucky in for a chat.

Perching on the other end of the bench, Lola crossed her legs and pushed her own glasses back up the bridge of her nose. She too, had decided to dress the part, opting for a black pencil skirt, white shirt and black heels. Paired with a classic Hermes Birkin handbag (knowing Tony Stark certainly had its perks) and black YSL glasses, she certainly looked like an expensive assistant.

"Excuse me. Shakespeare?"

Lola glanced up at the voice, seeing a frantic looking woman standing before her. Bemused, she offered a friendly smile before reciting one of her favourite lines from one of her favourite plays.

"This above all: to thine own self be true,

And it must follow, as the night the day,

Thou canst not then be false to any man."

"Thank heavens I found you!" cried the woman in relief, thrusting a stack of sheets at Lola. "I've been looking for you all morning, Miss. Elliot!"

Lola remained rooted to her seat as the woman began babbling about substitute teachers and the enormous stress they put her under. Meaning to clarify the situation, Lola's words died away when she saw Liz Toomes' name listed on the class register and pushing Steve's strict instructions out of her mind, she stood up with a smile.

"Please, could you show me the way to my classroom?"

* * *

Second thoughts crossed Lola's mind as she peered through the window at the pack of teenagers waiting for her. They might have been students at a top school, but that didn't stop them from being, well, teenagers. They were noisy, emotional little humans with a penchant for destruction and very little regard for literature. But, this was a good addition to Bucky's plan. She would just have to find a way to make Shakespeare bearable for the little termites.

Peter Parker was immeasurably surprised to see Lola walk through the classroom door. He looked up from his book, his bright eyes widening as she shot him a quick but furtive glance, before moving to the front of the classroom and perching on the front of the teacher's desk, her feet barely dangling. The chatter died away almost immediately, twenty pairs of eyes now focused on her.

"Good morning," she smiled, examining them all in turn. "My name's Miss. Elliot and I'll be your substitute until your teacher returns."

A small chorus of 'good morning Miss. Elliot' rung through the classroom and she grimaced at the sound. It was all too childish and military; a school rule that most other teachers enforced but one she refused to. Or rather, that Miss. Elliot refused to. Still smiling, she plucked up the papers she had been handed moments earlier and scanned the lesson plan that had been outlined for her.

"Shakespeare, of course," she said, earning a groan. "You don't like the Bard?"

"He's boring," whined someone from the back.

Lola straightened her shoulders and studied the disinterested youngsters in front of her.

"Did my heart love till now?" she recited poetically. "Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

She was received with silence, and gritting her teeth, she swore she would make them all love William Shakespeare even if it was the last thing she ever did on God's green earth.

* * *

"Nothing, and I mean nothing, is better than a good school for our kids," said Adrian Toomes, as he gave Bucky the grand tour.

"Education is everything," nodded Bucky in agreement, as formally as he could manage.

"Westminster is right there at the top," continued Adrian, as they exited back into the courtyard. "Great teaching and excellent connections. They help of course, setting them up for life."

"Do you have children here?" asked Bucky nonchalantly, as they stopped under the shade of an oak tree.

"Just the one," smiled Adrian. "My daughter, Liz."

"I hear girls keep fathers on their toes," joked Bucky and Adrian chortled fondly.

"You're not wrong about that," he agreed. "But this school is a marvel. Send your son here, it'll be the best decision you make for him."

"What's it going to cost me?" asked Bucky openly and Adrian chortled again.

"You're not one for subtlety, are you, Mr. Baizen?"

"Not at all," grinned Bucky. "I like to be aware of what I'm getting myself into. So, besides the tuition I assume there's some supplementary costs? A donation, perhaps?"

"We do ask parents and alumni to contribute when they can," replied Adrian cordially. "I assure you, the money is used where it's needed most."

Bucky surveyed him for a minute, about to retort with a smartass comment worthy of a character like Carter Baizen, but by chance, he happened to glance through the window to their right and did a double take, the sight of Lola there catching him by surprise. Fumbling for the right words, he turned back to Adrian hurriedly.

"Send me the numbers," he stated rather than asked. "I have some experience in investments, I'd like to take a look before I make any decisions about Carter Jr."

* * *

"Romeo and Juliet is accused of being the greatest love story of all time," she said, standing up and smoothing down her skirt. "It's misinterpreted as every girl's favourite story, whimsical and romantic. I'm here to tell you that everything you've heard about Romeo and Juliet is wrong."

A murmur rippled through the class and she smirked, aware that she had piqued their interest.

"Alright, let's break it down," she declared, hands gesticulating. "Our story starts with Romeo, a young lad who's had his heart broken because a fit girl doesn't like him back. How does he deal with it? He doesn't. He cracks open a cold one with the boys."

A few of the girls sniggered much to the boys' dismay, yet they were all listening attentively nonetheless. Lola opened her mouth to continue with her crude-but-fit-for-the-meme-obsessed-internet-generation summary, but another voice piped up.

"What happens next?"

Lola whirled around to see Bucky standing at the classroom door, his face a contorted mess of amusement and anger. She blinked back at him and he returned a tight-lipped smile.

"Oh, ignore me," he said daringly. "I'm just here to observe."

"Of course," she smiled back unwaveringly. "Why don't you take a seat? You'll be more comfortable."

Bucky obliged, taking the only empty seat that was directly in front of her. He squeezed himself into the chair, his knees drawn under the table as he rested his chin on his hand, his blue eyes never leaving her as she perched on the teacher's desk again. He had expressly told her to wait for him outside the headteacher's office and once again, she had shown her blatant disregard for his rules. Keeping his anger at bay, he let her continue seeing as he didn't really have any other options that wouldn't blow their cover.

Lola carried on with her much more modern retelling of Romeo and Juliet, and as much as he hated to admit it, Bucky thought she was excellent. She made it relatable to the youngsters she was standing in front of, she had them enamoured with her choice words and even earned a laugh or two. It was a tragic story of infatuation, and Bucky seemed to drift away to the sound of her melodious voice, her words wrapping him in a little cocoon as his eyes raked over her.

Without realising, he had been ogling her shamelessly. He was her handler and she was a convicted felon but even so, Bucky was unable to look away. She was the kind of woman that turned heads wherever she went, not because she was stunning or ethereal but because of who she was. It was the way she sashayed about, commanding the attention of those around her with her sexy smirk that exuded confidence. She could charm anyone that crossed her path with one glance and the way she would laugh as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Of course, it helped that she knew how to dress. It wasn't even a particularly provocative ensemble but she somehow ignited a fire in him. The extra button she had left undone made his heart race that little bit faster; it wasn't inappropriate but it was just enough to add a sexy edge. The black material of her skirt seemed to cling to her hips and those heels made his mouth water as he imagined what she would like wearing just those.

The loud ringing of the school bell shattered his thoughts and shaking himself to rid himself of his racy thoughts, Bucky watched the students around him pack their things up.

"May I have a word with you, Miss?" he asked abruptly, standing up.

"Of course."

As the last student finally departed, Bucky snapped the classroom door shut and marched over to Lola who immediately slunk back against the desk, her palms pressed down flat on the wooden surface as she leaned back when he stood dangerously close.

"The hell were you thinkin'?" he hissed, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I was thinking this was relevant to the case," she hissed back. "Or did you miss Liz Toomes sitting right next to you?"

There was a shift in the air as they fought in heated whispers, a slow tension rising and prickling Bucky's skin. Their eyes bored into one another, blue into brown as they each refused to back down. He noted the way she was breathless in anticipation of the unknown, Lola's hands still on the desk behind her. Her lips parted invitingly and he sensed she was wondering if they were about to cross a line.

The door slammed open with a loud bang, jerking their attention away from each other and at Adrian Toomes who stood rooted to the spot, his eyes fixed unblinkingly in their direction and an unreadable expression written on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	10. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The student becomes the master, Agent Barnes surprising Lola at how well he adapts to his temporary identity as they try to find a way to Adrian Toomes. Lola’s paranoia grows, as Agent Barnes has to answer to his superiors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. It's time for a new chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this story so I hope you're enjoying reading it just as much.
> 
> Your comments are always most welcome. I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear your thoughts, your feedback or just your general loveliness. So, thank you!
> 
> Thank you to Reality Rejection Service for being my beta-reader. Goodness knows how many typos there would be without you.

****The first thought that rang through Lola's head was that _the game was up_. No doubt Bucky thought so too, his hand involuntarily hovering over his waistband where his gun was secretly stowed. The air around them swirled thickly with tension as they waited to make their next move, but a dirty great smile materialised on Adrian's face, giving him the look of a vulture swooping down on its prey.

"You sly dog, Mr. Baizen."

The relief on Lola's face was evident as she relaxed into Bucky, whose hand instantly fell away from his gun- but his guard remained up as he lied through the skin of his teeth.

"Uh, guess I'm not as _reformed_ as I said," he said, laughing nervously.

Adrian stepped closer, and Lola instinctively grabbed Bucky's arm as they danced with danger. She made a mental note to take on as many self-defence classes as humanly possible after this. She was starting to become just a little tired of letting men take the bullet for her.

"Can't say I blame you," chuckled Adrian. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"Elliot," said Lola quickly. "Ava Elliot."

"And tell me, Miss. Elliot," demanded Adrian. "Are you the reason Mr. Baizen wanted to see this school?"

"Guilty as charged," she replied meekly.

"I trust your discretion, Mr. Toomes," said Bucky with narrowing eyes, slipping an arm around her waist. "I hope my uh, personal life won't affect Carter Jr's chances of securing a place at this commendable school."

"Don't you worry," laughed Adrian, winking at Lola. "You're not the first man to be tempted by a pretty young thing. And a teacher at that. Whatever does it for you, eh?"

Bucky flashed an amused smile, tightening the arm he had around Lola's waist.

"No doubt I won't be the last," he nodded in agreement, before his expression turned solemn. "But I'd appreciate it if you cut out the locker room talk in front of my girl."

"I meant no offence," grinned Adrian, holding up his hands as if to proclaim his innocence. "Say, why don't you both join me and Christine for dinner tonight?"

"We'd love to," smiled Bucky. "We don't have any other plans, right, sweetheart?"

Lola was lost for words as she watched the little exchange between the two men. She had never seen this side to Bucky, and it was… _intriguing_ to say the least. He was no pushover, but it was usually her who took the lead in these situations. Yet, on this occasion, he had flawlessly played the part of the wealthy playboy from New York. From sweet talking Adrian Toomes, to leaving her tongue tied with those flirtatious winks and that smooth charm. If the circumstances had been different, she might have enjoyed it a little more. Instead, she settled for smiling sweetly when Bucky nodded towards the door.

"I have to prepare for my next lesson."

"Course," said Bucky through a tightly lipped smile that told her he was not happy with the situation. "I guess I'll see you after class."

"Be a good boy," she winked, and he scowled before following a chortling Adrian Toomes out the classroom.

* * *

Bucky had spent the duration of the drive back to SHIELD formulating a speech in his head for Steve. It was rapidly becoming commonplace now. Bucky and Lola would start on a new case, Lola would end up having to take matters into her own hands, and Bucky would have to explain the situation to Steve. Having said that, she never really did anything _illegal_ or worth disciplinary action _per se_ . Both men had to agree that she simply thought… outside the box and came up with… _creative_ solutions. Although, Bucky wasn't so sure Steve would approve of a convicted criminal left unsupervised in a classroom with impressionable young people. If their parents were to find out, there would be hell to pay.

Bucky hadn't counted on Alexander Pierce's presence in Steve's office, the sight stopping him in his tracks, his palm curved around the door handle. Pierce was sat in Steve's chair, Steve himself in the seat Bucky usually took across the desk.

For some unknown reason, Bucky felt like a young boy called into the principal's office.

"James! Have a seat," said Pierce, his voice quietly commanding.

"Sir," nodded Bucky. "I didn't realise you were still in town."

"I'm not. At least, not officially," replied Pierce mysteriously, a small smile gracing his face.

Bucky grinned at that. As gruelling as the job could be sometimes, he revelled in the mystery and secrecy that made James Bond look like an amateur. Naturally, he didn't have a high enough level of security clearance to know about every in and out of SHIELD, but that was part of the fun he supposed. He often wondered what sort of things top tier people like Pierce dealt with.

"Where's Lola?" asked Steve.

"She's workin' on a case," he said carefully, eyes darting between the men.

"The case Peter Parker brought us?" pressed Steve, eyebrows rising.

Bucky gnawed on his lip, launching into the explanation he had so carefully constructed. He felt a little breathless by the time he was done, heart thumping erratically which was unusual, considering how blasé he normally was in this situation with Steve. But, he wasn't speaking to just Steve. Not this time. There was a certain coldness to the room, one that usually accompanied a souring scenario. That childish feeling had crept up on Bucky again, the realisation that Pierce meant business dawning too late.

"You left a felon in a school alone?" stated Pierce, expression not betraying his thoughts.

"I asked her to check in with me every hour, sir," added Bucky quickly.

Right on schedule, his phone chimed with an incoming message from Lola. As promised, she was quick to reassure him that she was indeed still at the school and behaving. Well, as best as her behaviour went anyway. As evidence, she had snapped a selfie with the clock that hung over the school courtyard and he had to bite back a smile; she knew him better than he gave her credit for. Steve quirked an eyebrow and Bucky quickly cleared his throat, flashing the screen as an explanation.

"You and Miss. Hunter seem to have a good working relationship," Pierce said, interrupting the silence.

"She keeps me on my toes," replied Bucky honestly. "But, she knows her stuff, and it's proven quite helpful on more than one occasion."

"Yes," agreed Pierce, scanning the paper laid out before him. "Your clearance rates have certainly increased since her arrival."

Bucky smiled, pleased with the praise, even though it wasn't explicit. It was still commendable to be noted on such a thing by someone so senior at SHIELD, and Steve offered him a congratulatory smile, the sly wink that followed an indication of drinks to come.

"The Dealer," reeled Pierce. "Uncovering Wilson Fisk, those are two high profile cases. Well done, Agent Barnes."

"Thank you, sir," beamed Bucky.

"I suppose your deal is paying off," continued Pierce, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Do you think she's a good Criminal Informant?"

"Yes," answered Bucky without hesitation. "As you pointed out, sir, the numbers speak for themselves. I couldn't have solved those cases without her. I know her methods are a little… _unconventional_ , but she's resourceful and creative."

"You speak very highly of her."

"Sir?"

There was an undertone to Pierce's words that Bucky couldn't quite put his finger on. It was more than just suspicion or curiosity, a kind of quiet observation that only a man of Pierce's stature was capable of. It was almost devastating, feeling so uncomfortable with his mentor, the man he idolized- and the man who had helped him to where he was today.

"How long have we worked together?" asked Pierce, directing his question at both Steve and Bucky.

"Including STRIKE?" mused Steve. "About five years, sir."

"Five years," repeated Pierce thoughtfully. "In those five years, I've seen you grow from boys to men. I've trusted your instincts and your judgement, let you advise and lead."

"Miss. Hunter is smart and beautiful; a deadly combination," Pierce continued knowingly, a stern expression clouding his features. "But I still have some… reservations. Are you _honestly_ telling me that you trust her _unconditionally_? Are you certain that _right now_ , she has no ulterior motives? Can you say _for sure_ , she is not up to something right under your nose?"

* * *

The great benefit of teaching at an institution such as Westminster School was that almost all students were extremely well behaved. Whether that was down to parenting or upbringing, it meant that Lola, or rather Miss. Elliot, was allowed to leave at the exact same time as the students. She had wanted to stay behind and explore the school a little, in particular the out-of-bounds workshop Peter Parker had highlighted, but she had signed up for a self-defence class during her lunch hour and she didn't want to be late.

As she exited the tube and entered the gym, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled uncomfortably. It was a feeling that was all too familiar, one of perpetual fear being spied and caught. Whipping around, she scanned the bustling street carefully, eyes peeled for something or someone out of the ordinary, but spotting no-one, she abandoned her search and turned back around, only to walk into none other than Matt Murdock. Judging by the smile on his face, he had recognised her instantly.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," he chuckled, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Now, if I had made that joke…"

"I would be sending you back to prison right now." he finished, his tone light and playful.

"In which case, I'll settle for a hello."

"Hello it is. I didn't expect to bump into you here."

"Nor you."

"I hope you're not here on a case. I actually like this gym."

"I signed up for a self-defence class."

Matt quirked an eyebrow and leant on his cane.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked bluntly and she laughed, earning another grin. "Of course, how could I forget who I'm talking to?"

"I just think it's wise I can defend myself," she explained. "Bucky won't always be ten steps behind me, and neither will the madcap running around the city at night."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"That masked man who's been taking down criminal operations at night? You must have heard of him." elaborated Lola and Matt nodded in understanding.

"You've met him?" he probed, brows knotted in concern.

"Only briefly. He has about as much charm as you do."

"Well, then he must be a great guy."

"What's your excuse?" she quipped, eyes flickering down to his sneakers and back up again.

"This is the only decent gym that's willing to give a blind man membership."

"Well, I can see why most are reluctant," she reasoned, eyeing the purple bruise that was tucked away just under the neck of his t-shirt. "Either you have a very enthusiastic girlfriend or you're incompetent with the cross trainer."

"Unfortunately, it's the latter," Matt smirked. "But, hey, do you think it might help if I walked around in my underwear and a SHIELD jacket?"

"Eyeing up a conventionally attractive male figure versus falling flat on your face on a treadmill…" she hummed thoughtfully. "Who should be more embarrassed?"

"Are you making fun of a blind man?"

"Me? Making fun of you?" Lola asked, hands flying to her chest in an exaggerated expression of outrage. "I would never!"

"You would," countered Matt. "And you have. At your trial if I'm not much mistaken. You even earned a laugh from the jury."

"I did, didn't I?" she grinned. "That was good fun."

Matt chuckled and adjusted his glasses, a sheepish but genuine smile tugging at the corners of his lips as his eyes looked just past her shoulder.

"You know, I do admire your cheerfulness in the face of adversity." he admitted rather quietly. "It's refreshing to cross paths with someone who is genuinely positive and upbeat. I like that."

Lola clamped her mouth shut, caught unawares by Matt's sudden compliment that was a far cry from their usual cheeky banter. The pink tinge creeping up her cheeks was mirrored on his own face, as the pair shifted from foot to foot, unsure of how to progress in this new territory. Lola cleared her throat quickly, pretending to glance at her watch before realising Matt couldn't see.

"I should get going, my class starts soon," she blurted.

"Yes," nodded Matt frantically. "It was nice catching up with you, Miss. Hunter."

"And you, Mr. Murdock."

Bidding goodbye to Matt, Lola turned around and continued through the gym but once again, she was overcome with the distinct feeling of being watched. At first, she thought it was perhaps Matt, but there was no-one behind her, and he was nowhere in sight. Stopping to glance around the semi-quiet gym, she struggled to find the telltale signs of someone tailing her.

Lola was going mad, she was sure of it. Clint and the new case had clearly created a cocktail of stress, not to mention the attempt on her life by Wilson Fisk. Was she forever doomed to be looking over her shoulder for the next attack? Shaking her head to rid herself of any pessimistic energy, she spun back around, colliding with a hard chest.

"Agent Rumlow." she gasped, clutching her chest. "You startled me."

"Sorry, Hunter." he apologised, a grin erupting on his face. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's quite alright." she reassured, calming down. "Are you following me?"

"I had to when you made off without this."

Rumlow held up her tracking anklet, the one Bucky had removed earlier at her request. She didn't think it would have gone down well at Westminster School and after marriage, Bucky knew better than to suggest she change her skirt for something that would hide the device. Lola smiled apologetically; in all honesty, she had completely forgotten to retrieve it and she supposed Bucky had sent Rumlow after her. No doubt he would have some choice words when he saw later that night.

"I'll do the honours, shall I?" drawled Rumlow.

Dipping to one knee, he snapped the monitor back on her ankle, and she shuddered at the touch of his calloused fingers. He grinned up at her from his position on the floor, satisfied with his efforts before straightening up and offering her a mock salute.

"City's safer again," he teased.

"And it thanks you for it," she replied, humouring him.

"Don't go running off like that again, missy. I'll be right behind you."

Lola wasn't about to admit it to Bucky any time soon, but something about Brock Rumlow just felt a little.. off. Although, that was usually her instinct around any figure of authority, particularly of the SHIELD variety. And that was what she used to fuel her drive through the self-defence class, not wanting to rely on anyone except herself to stay safe. It was quite the gruelling workout, but she thought she handled herself quite well, realising the appeal of a tough workout. It certainly helped keep certain thoughts at bay, diverting her attention until she was on her route back home. Standing under the hot stream of water, she felt an uneasiness rise in the pit of her stomach as she mulled over the encounters of the day.

What had been that energy between her and Bucky? And why on earth had she blushed in front of Matt of all people? And why had he blushed back? The sting of shampoo brought her back to earth and she was adamant that it was simply the effects of a tense few days. She was going to drive herself crazy, what with Clint and her paranoia on top of everything else.

Relaxation settled in her bones when she was back home and standing under a hot stream of water in her lavish bathroom. And even then, it was only for a few short minutes. The steam rose in spirals as she cast her mind over the last few days. Was she forever doomed to a life of high stakes? Looking over her shoulder had become second nature long ago, but it felt more like a burden these days. That had been the reason for a 'final score'; disappearing into the big wide world to finally live a life of solitude with Clint. When that plan had failed she had relied on a stint at SHIELD to settle things down but that seemed just as unlikely now.

Wrapping a fluffy white towel around herself, Lola combed her fingers through her wet hair and cast her thoughts to the night ahead. An obvious shift in the air had made it odd to fake a relationship with Bucky. They'd done it before, on their first case in fact, but this time around, with him in control… she felt vulnerable.

Thoughts consumed by Bucky and the way she suddenly felt around him, she tried to quieten her noisy brain as she rifled through her wardrobe. Tony knocked, not bothering to wait for a reply as he waltzed in bearing two glasses of wine. He handed one to Lola, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before perching on the end of her bed, scrolling through his phone and babbling about ordering Thai food for dinner.

"Sorry, Tony," apologised Lola, hanging a skirt back on the rack. "I can't tonight."

"Why? You got a hot date?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Lola neatly summarised the case of Adrian Toomes to a highly amused Tony, rifling through the contents of her wardrobe in an attempt to piece together an appropriate outfit.

"You know," mused Tony, casting a grey skirt aside. "This sounds like it came out of a fake dating au."

"A what?"

"Oh, I discovered this excellent thing called fan fiction. Did you know people write fictional romantic escapades about me?"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"It means you and Agent Barnes are destined to fall in love, you won't realise it until too late, there'll be drama of some kind and oh, a fluffy ending, one hopes."

Lola cocked an eyebrow, a familiar unsettlement stirring in her stomach. She was not falling in love with Bucky. He was her handler, a government official, the person she had to report back to. Of course, she wasn't blind to his attractiveness. But, anything between them was merely physical attraction, nothing more nothing less. And even then, it was just a side effect that arose from laborious working hours. Tension was bound to arise somewhat.

"Tony," she cried exasperatedly. "Instead of pandering about my love life could you make yourself useful and help me choose what to wear?"

Tony tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I got just the thing."

Tony's grand idea turned out to be a dark blue velvet box that he pressed into Lola's hands with the saddest smile she had ever seen on his face. Curiously, she opened it, gasping at the delicate jewellery nestled inside. It was a very simple necklace, a narrow gold chain with a small, neatly cut diamond in the centre. Matching earrings completed the understated set.

"It was my mother's." explained Tony, eyes glazing over with memories.

Lola shook her head, wet hair brushing her shoulders.

"No, Tony, I can't."

"Relax, it's not her pearls."

"Tony."

"I want you to have it." he insisted. "They're just gathering dust."

Tony lifted the necklace from the velvet box and motioned at her to turn around. Lola was reluctant, but she obliged, pulling her hair over one shoulder.

"Don't you want to save them? For someone special?"

"Someone special?"

"Like a wife or a daughter. I'm certainly not worthy."

Tony snorted and she turned back around, fingering the diamond necklace nervously. The sadness had vanished from his smile, his eyes full of glassy warmth once more.

"You're more than worthy, kid."

"Thank you, Tony."

Tony sniffed and blinked in rapid succession, eyeing the dress she had laid out on the bed and clapping his hands.

"So, you gonna drop the towel and put on a little show now?"

"Piss off!"

By the time Lola had finished getting ready, it was six o'clock in the evening and JARVIS had announced Bucky's arrival. Adding a final swipe of nude pink lipstick, she strutted out to the lounge where Bucky was waiting patiently. Unaware of her presence, she lingered in the doorway, helpless to do anything besides drink in how handsome he looked. She was so used to seeing him in boring grey suits and coffee stained shirts, him dressed in an oxford blue suit and simple white jersey was nothing short of mesmerising. It was casual but well-tailored, in essence, all the things Carter Baizen was. Composing herself, she stepped out of the doorway.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Lola. "Do I look like the mistress of a rich Upper East Side businessman?"

Pleased with her efforts, she gave a small twirl to show off her outfit of choice. It was a white dress that ended just above her knees and began in an off-shoulder neckline, the straps hugging her upper arms and joining round the back. It was simple and pretty, demure enough for the shy teacher that was Ava Elliot but with just enough subtlety that would have helped catch the eye of a man like Carter Baizen. Paired with a simple pair of heels and the jewellery Tony had gifted her, it was perfect.

"You look real, uh… pretty."

Bucky's eyes gleamed, the blue irises brightening as a genuine smile upturned the corners of his mouth. Of course, he had seen her dressed up and out of the black jeans and leather jackets she favoured so much, but there was something about tonight that had a discernible difference. Usually, this was the part she would smirk and send a few cheeky remarks his way. She was never one for shy smiles and pink cheeks, hiding behind her hair or holding herself back. And then, Bucky's eyes narrowed into blue slits, zeroing in on her décolletage and ears.

"You're wearin' diamonds."

"That's because the man I'm having an affair likes to shower me with fancy gifts." she winked, her fire and spark returning.

"Carter Baizen or Tony Stark?" he teased back and she rolled her kohl-rimmed eyes.

"I am not having an affair with Tony Stark."

"He's just your sugar daddy?"

"You're really convinced about that, aren't you?"

"Don't see you denyin' it." he reasoned, allowing her to exit the elevator first.

"You can solve all these cases involving high-profile criminals, terrorist plots and international espionage, yet you can't work out the dynamic between me and Tony?"

Bucky mumbled some incoherent comment, something about 'women' and she giggled at how typical it was, before cocking her head to one side.

"Well, there is one piece of jewellery you've gifted me. I'm not entirely sure it would be appropriate for tonight."

Bucky couldn't stop his thoughts racing to a dirty conclusion even though he was perfectly aware it was nothing of that kind. He followed the path her eyes took, darting down to the black tracking anklet strapped just above her left foot.

Wordlessly, he dropped to his knees, gulping at her sharp intake of breath as he slid one hand around the anklet, his fingers ghosting over her skin. He noticed she was wearing those high heels again, and the noise in his brain was almost deafening as he fished out the miniature electronic key from his pocket. It was as if someone had turned the temperature up, red heat forming under his collar as he slotted the USB key into the port, unlocking the anklet.

Bucky took his time standing up, his nose barely brushing the cotton of her white dress. Lola was biting her lip when he rose to his full height, cheeks coloured a rosy red. She wasn't sure what the energy between them was, or how it had suddenly changed but she could still feel his touch, his blue eyes boring into her as he looked back at her, mirroring her nervousness. He was standing impossibly close, she could see the flecks of grey in those steel blue eyes and the odd white hair dotted in his stubble. Her breath hitched when his tongue darted out, licking his lips and she found her gaze drawn there.

Bucky's sharp jaw had dropped at the sight of the wine-coloured Aston Martin DBS Superleggera she had stopped in front of. His eyes flew back and forth between her and the car like a Wimbledon spectator, a strangled gasp catching in his throat when she dangled the keys invitingly in front of his face.

"Tony suggested the Lamborghini Huracan," she said casually. "But, I think the Aston is a little more suave for a New York banker relocating to London."

"And he's lettin' me drive it?"

"Well, you seem hell bent on making Carter Baizen some sort of alpha male," she smirked. "It would only be fitting if you drive us there."

"I'm not tryna be an alpha male." muttered Bucky, opening the passenger door for her.

"Oh, I didn't mean it as a complaint." she explained. "It's sort of fun, you taking control."

"Does everythin' you say have to be a double entendre?"

"You're right," she hummed. "I am the bookish English teacher, you should be the one spewing the flirtations and making me all flustered."

"Slow down, Miss. Honey. Don't forget our objective tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	11. Upper Westminster Side Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Barnes and Lola do some digging at dinner, finding themselves in a compromising position. Assembling the team to comb through what they managed to get their hands on, Lola stumbles across the man with the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. It was good fun writing this chapter, definitely one of my favourites. What can I say, I love a good trope just as much as the next person. It's equally good fun leaving little clues here and there. Of course, they could be blatantly obvious or completely confusing or simply non-existent, but if you have any guesses as to what's going on, please let me know in the comments. I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Thank you to Reality Rejection Service for being my beta-reader. This story would not be possible with you.

****"Wait."

Bucky threw out an arm, catching Lola and pulling her against his chest. A coy grin greeted him under the glare of a streetlight, and he fought the desire to roll his eyes, knowing that two pairs of eyes were currently observing them. Instead, he dipped his head, his breath fanning her ear. Lola bit her lip, trying to steady her racing pulse as Bucky inconspicuously deposited a USB into her hand.

"This'll get you into his computer," he whispered.

Lola nodded and finding no better place to conceal it, hid it down the front of her bra quick as a flash, much to Bucky's enormous surprise. Giggling at his slack-jawed expression, she patted his cheek and beckoned towards the Toomes'.

If one thing was for certain, it was that selling weapons on the black market paid handsomely. Adrian Toomes' house was indication enough of that, modernity slick enough to almost rival even Tony Stark's tastes. It was all glass-fronted and sharp lines, the contemporary extravagance no doubt Christine's doing as she exhibited unabashed pride at each room she pointed out.

Lola nodded politely, the overpowering smell of Gucci and fake tan assaulting her nostrils. Carter Baizen should have been used to such riches, given his status, and Bucky played the part perfectly. Scarily so. She was a little taken aback to hear him discussing the benefits and caveats of lambskin versus calfskin leather. Thankfully, they both seemed to fit in well with their personas, to the point that Christine simply cooed and dubbed Ava Elliot as 'adorable'.

Sensing Lola's clenched jaw, Bucky laughed shortly and squeezed her waist warningly. His eyes flashed at her for a second, before he turned back to Christine and Adrian, who popped out from behind the refrigerator. His smile widened, reminding Lola once more of the vulture he had resembled earlier. Shuddering, she straightened her shoulders and smiled with false confidence. This she could do. Dancing with dangerous criminals was a walk in the park compared to ignoring the storm brewing between her and Bucky.

"Hey, you made it." said Adrian cheerily, bounding forward and shaking Bucky's hand with great gusto.

"Wouldn't miss it," grinned Bucky. "Right, dollface?"

"Right," smiled Lola, kissing Adrian's cheeks. "Thank you for having us over."

"Ah, it's nothing," said Adrian breezily, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. "I take it you've met Christine."

"Yes, and we're going to be such good friends!" Christine cooed shrilly, prodding Adrian into helping her pour drinks.

Lola grimaced at Bucky.

"Kill me now," she mouthed.

Bucky snorted, earning raised eyebrows from Christine and he feigned a coughing fit, graciously accepting a glass of wine as Adrian invited them to sit down. Ever the gentleman, Bucky pulled out a chair for Lola and she slid into it neatly, murmuring a quiet 'thank you'. He noticed her cheeks colouring, deepening the pink powder she had brushed there earlier, and it piqued his interest, wondering what was making her blush. It couldn't have been him, surely?

Lola caught the confusion that clouded Bucky's eyes for a split second. The role reversal was strange for both of them, but it was also... _exciting_. She wasn't entirely sure if that was the word for it, but she planned on testing the theory nonetheless. Under the guise of Ava Elliot and Carter Baizen, it was the perfect opportunity to test the waters. It was easy and unassuming, there were few consequences to pay the piper for.

"Adrian tells me you're a teacher." said Christine, crossing her legs elegantly. "A very good one if you're teaching at Westminster School."

"She's the best," boomed Bucky, before Lola could say a word. "That's actually how we met, she was tutoring my son."

Winking cheekily, Bucky draped an arm over the back of Lola's chair, his head tilted to one side cockily as she struggled to familiarise herself with his extroverted charm. Remembering that she wasn't the one in control here, she simply smiled meekly, declining the glass of wine Adrian offered her, asking for sparkling water instead.

"I think education is very important," she suggested. "Teachers shape young lives, after all."

"Right you are," agreed Adrian. "Westminster wouldn't have hired you unless they were absolutely sure."

"It's a prestigious establishment," she nodded eagerly, egging him on. "I've been badgering Carter about it for weeks."

"You should listen to your girl, Mr. Baizen." chuckled Adrian. "She's smart."

"She sure is," grinned Bucky, winking again. "So, speaking of Westminster School, I wanted to make sure my donation is going to be spent wisely."

"You don't have to worry about a thing," reassured Adrian, placing down a plate of food in front of Bucky. "I oversee the financials. We invest the money into scholarships and educational resources."

"Glad to hear it," said Bucky, picking up his cutlery. "I don't want to visit in six month's time and see a new pool."

"Don't be silly," joked Adrian. "A good pool takes at least _eight_ months."

Bucky chortled for Adrian's benefit until Christine waved her hands impatiently, shooting her boyfriend a cross look.

"Enough business," she huffed. "I want to hear more about you two!"

Lola looked up from her salmon fillet in alarm, akin to a rabbit caught in headlights when Bucky's hand slid off the table to rest on her thigh. His touch should not have felt as good as it did. He tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes twinkling as she offered Christine a simpering smile.

"Oh, you don't want to hear about us."

"Oh, but I do!" insisted Christine, gold earrings dancing as she bobbed her head keenly. "I want to know what makes an angelic school teacher risk everything in an affair with a successful, married entrepreneur."

"She's hardly angelic." teased Bucky.

"Carter!" gasped Lola, flashing her eyes at him.

"Let's just say there's a reason that teacher-student roleplay does it for people," he added with a wink over the rim of his glass.

"Carter!"

Adrian and Christine found the exchange hilarious and proceeded to add fuel to the fire, giving Lola the ammunition she needed to appear thoroughly embarrassed. Under the pretence of mortification, she took the opportunity to lean over, brushing her lips over Bucky's ear.

"Keep them occupied." she instructed in a whisper.

Bucky gave a subtle nod, confirming he had received the message as she stood up and smoothed down her dress, asking to be excused. He watched her retreating figure as she disappeared from the room, the tips of his ears turning red when Adrian grinned at him knowingly. The man said nothing, simply chewing his piece of salmon nonchalantly as Bucky tried to push the image of Lola's figure hugging dress out of his mind.

The men's chuckles dying away, Lola focused her attention on finding Adrian's home office. Thankfully, it so happened to be across the hall from the bathroom and she managed to sneak in without causing too much of a disturbance. Firing the gleaming iMac up, she slotted in the USB and the SHIELD emblem appeared on the screen, the white text telling her it was downloading all files. A puff of breath escaped her lips as she spun around in the leather chair boredly.

It took precisely ninety seconds for Lola's mind to turn to Bucky, and their roleplay (to use his choice of words) that evening. He was more distracting than she had anticipated, his blue eyes brighter than ever and a playful smirk teasing her mercilessly. It should have been no different to their first case. She shouldn't be as affected by his close proximity as she was. At which point had the scent of his cologne become so noticeable? The leather accord, almond bitter and clary sage commanding her attention. When exactly had his deft fingers began to set her skin ablaze?

The sudden rise of Bucky's deep voice startled her, panic rising as there were still five minutes remaining for the file download. Cursing under her breath, Lola urged the system to hurry along, freezing in the chair when the door opened and Bucky poked his head through.

"The hell is takin' so long?" he whispered urgently, snapping the door shut.

"It's not my fault SHIELD technology is so slow." she whispered back snappily.

Bucky sneered, but leaned down all the same, one hand on the back of her chair and the other on the glass desk. Upon discovering the position offered him a perfect view down Lola's dress, he rapidly turned a violent shade of crimson and stared so hard at the computer screen he was surprised it didn't crack under the pressure.

At that precise moment, Adrian's footsteps echoed down the hallway, each one progressively louder and closer than the last, rousing panic in both Bucky and Lola. It seemed like an age had passed, the pair staring at each other in alarm until Bucky broke the spell, swallowing the lump in his throat and thinking quickly.

With nothing but sheer determination, he shrugged his jacket off and threw it over the computer, hiding the USB stick from view before reaching for Lola. She tried to conceal her squeak as his fingers curled around her hips, picking her up and setting her down on the desk. His eyes flashed, trying to convey his plan to her, but the door handle creaked, leaving him little time to do much else other than muss up her neat appearance.

Bucky pounced, crashing his lips down on Lola's. She gasped as one of his hands wound itself in her hair, the other gripping her by the hips. She had seen it coming, she knew it was about to happen because it was the only plan that she had in mind too, but what she hadn't expected was to get lost in it. A shiver flew down her spine as his fingers traced up her bare thigh, her skin flushing hot as she desperately tried to not let the moment consume her. And yet, as she reminded herself it was just an act, she tugged him closer and deepened their kiss.

Bucky couldn't hold back his low growl, not when she wrapped her legs around his waist, her thighs drawing him closer still as her palms glided along his chest. Kissing his Criminal Informant was not part of the plan, nor was how good it felt. All he could think about was how soft her hair felt beneath his touch and how heavenly it would be to just bury his face in it. She was smooth in the way she moved her lips against his, seemingly knowing what would drive him wild. It had been the longest time since he had kissed a woman, a woman that wasn't Natasha no less, but he figured that must be doing something right when a quiet moan escaped her lips.

"Ahem."

The startled jump that broke them apart wasn't an act. There was no pretence about Lola's laboured breathing, her chest rising and falling with every short pant. There was nothing false about the way Bucky stared at his hands still gripping her thighs before snatching them back, his eyes engorged to twice their size. Mortified, yet grateful for their cover, Bucky slowly turned around, Lola peering over his shoulder to see Adrian standing in the doorway, arms folded and smiling wryly for their benefit.

"We're so sorry," apologised Lola, even more embarrassed at how her words came out as a mere squeak.

"Yeah," added Bucky, surreptitiously pulling the USB stick out of the port. "We uh, got carried away. Sorry, man."

"You two are worse than teenagers," said Adrian sharply, a hint of amusement laced in his tone. "Just can't keep your hands off her, can you, Mr. Baizen?"

"Well, she sure knows how to drive me crazy." grinned Bucky, eyes darting for somewhere to stow the USB. "I'm sure you know what that's like."

"Trouble is often in the form of a beautiful woman," chuckled Adrian knowingly.

Panicking, Bucky glanced at the neckline of Lola's dress and silently apologising, tucked the USB down it. Her mouth fell open, both offence and amusement directed at him and he smiled innocently, praying she wouldn't kill him in his sleep.

"Although," mused Adrian, as Bucky straightened up to face him. "I have to ask, why my office?"

"I'm pregnant," blurted Lola.

Bucky turned slowly, his eyes so wide Christine could have used them as platters for the salmon. Alarm was the only obvious emotion on his face, aside from the "what the hell?" he mouthed at her. In fairness, she wasn't entirely sure where that had come from, but she may as well run with it now. Lola smiled weakly, clasping her hands around Bucky's as she looked at him imploringly.

"I found out this morning and I was going to wait until we got home to tell him, but I just couldn't wait."

"R-right," stuttered Bucky. "I was just so excited, I had to have her."

"I'm sorry for spilling our secret, Carter," she pouted, batting her eyelashes at him.

"That's alright, dollface," he replied with a tight-lipped smile, leaning down to peck her cheek. "Adrian's a good friend, he can keep a secret, right, Mr. Toomes?"

"Oh, absolutely," grinned Adrian. "But, we have to celebrate this! Congratulations!"

Bucky puffed out a breath as Adrian pulled him into a hug, slapping him on the back good-naturedly before ushering them both back to the dining room. Bucky was sure to retrieve his jacket, ensuring the iMac bore no signs of infiltration. Once in the dining room, Adrian only all too eagerly shared the exciting news with Christine. The blonde clapped her hands eagerly and rushed to kiss Lola's cheeks.

"No wonder you didn't touch your wine!" cried Christine, removing it at once and replacing it with a clean glass.

"So, Carter Jr's going to be a big brother," said Adrian, resuming his seat.

The sly smile he flashed was indication enough of what he was hinting at and Bucky was no idiot, he knew exactly what Adrian was doing. The man might have been trying to butter Carter Baizen up enough to make a sizeable donation to Westminster School (and therefore his own bank account), but he was as devious as they came. No doubt, he was trying to stir up trouble of his own; with Carter Baizen's secret mistress now supposedly pregnant, what was to become of the blissfully ignorant Mrs. Baizen back at home?

"Not exactly the birthday present I planned on giving him," laughed Bucky, running a hand through his hair. "But, I think it's the push I need."

Bucky clasped Lola's hand over the table, squeezing it briefly in the hopes of satisfying Adrian's morbid curiosity. Lola cottoned on quickly, plastering a simpering smile on her face.

"Really?" she breathed, excitement filling her eyes.

"Really," nodded Bucky. "I'd do anything for you, dollface, you know that. Now more than ever."

"Being a good father is the most important thing a man can be," chimed Adrian, raising his glass. "That's what my old man always used to say."

"Family is everything," agreed Bucky. "My father always said that family comes first. If I can be half the dad he was, then I'll know I've done alright."

"Oh, I was always a daddy's girl," piped Christine girlishly. "I still am. I know you shouldn't have a favourite parent, but my daddy is definitely mine."

Lola shuffled in her seat and engulfed in silence as she listened to the three exchange stories about family and fathers. Swimming in her own childhood memories, she barely registered Bucky calling her name until he shook her shoulder, jumping when his brows furrowed with concern.

"You alright, dollface?"

"Oh, yes, yes I'm fine," she reassured, plastering a smile on her face.

"Poor thing," cooed Christine. "You must be exhausted."

"How 'bout we head home?" offered Bucky, unsure of how subtle his glance at the concealed USB was. "Have an early night?"

"More like finish what you started," winked Adrian, and Bucky roared with laughter.

Bucky and Lola bade Adrian and Christine goodbye, thanking them incessantly for their hospitality and promising to make plans once Lola felt better. Bucky made a big show of helping Lola into the car, noting that Adrian's beady eyes were following his every move and it was only when there were three miles of distance between them that he called Steve, excitedly cancelling poker night in favour of combing through their USB of secrets. As Steve set about assembling the troupe, Bucky asked Lola if she would like to join in and she hummed absent-mindedly.

"Lola?"

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You've been awful quiet," answered Bucky pointedly, stopping at a red light. "I'm real sorry about… you know… I just panicked… and it seemed like a good idea."

Lola nodded disinterestedly, gnawing at her bottom lip. Glancing at Bucky from the corner of her eye, she made sure to avoid his gaze.

"He was a SHIELD agent."

"What?"

"You asked about my father," she said quietly, staring out the window. "He was a SHIELD agent."

Bucky almost crashed into the Audi in front of them, slamming down on the brakes before any real damage was done. The Audi honked, and Bucky flashed his lights apologetically, before whipping round to look at Lola. He'd never seen her so downcast before, her sorrow poorly concealed as she avoided his eyes at all costs.

"I don't know anything beyond that," she continued, picking at the skin around her nails. "Not a name, what he looked like, nothing. I don't even know if he's still alive."

Bucky remained silent, struggling to find the right words that would inflict the least damage.

"He left when I was five. At least… I think he did. One day, he just… never came home. Three days later, a group of agents showed up at the front door and took my mother and I into protective custody. We were given a new house, new identities… I never heard from my father again."

Bucky carefully reversed the car into a parking space in front of his building, still mulling over his choice of words.

"I- I can try and find out," he offered in a small voice. "I don't have clearance, your files are sealed, but Steve- "

"No," she said firmly. "I don't want to know."

"He's your father."

"And for all I know he chose to leave," she said angrily, eyes glassy with tears. "I've made it just fine without him, I don't need him now."

"And your mother?"

"She died when I was sixteen," answered Lola flatly. "A family friend who had moved with us into protective custody took care of me after that."

Bucky toyed with the keys, the silence in the small space practically deafening. Never in a million years would he have imagined that was the secret her sealed files held.

"Go ahead," Came Lola's voice, bringing him back to the moment. "I know you want to say it."

"Say what?" Bucky asked, puzzled at her in the dim light.

"You're either going to psycho-analyse me or make some sort of joke about where he went wrong with me."

Her words might have been meant as light and playful, but there was no mistaking the bitterness or the scorn behind them. He knew neither of those emotions were directed at him, rather at the father that had been absent in her life. He had no intention of making any such comments or jokes and he did his best to make that clear as they exited the car and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"Actually, I was going to say thank you," He admitted. "Thank you for trusting me enough to share that with me. I appreciate that."

Bucky's admission was met with a reserved silence, Lola processing his honesty and the kindness in which he had spoken to her with. His chuckle confused her, however, and she looked at him questioningly as he pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Last time I brought you here, Mr. Murph gave me some real funny looks."

"Why?"

"In fairness," Bucky shrugged, allowing her to enter first. "If my neighbour was carrying a beautiful, unconscious woman into their apartment I'd be concerned too."

Lola spun around, breath catching when the gravity of his words registered. Bucky was equally stunned, standing in the doorway, visibly gulping as the smallest of smiles ghosted her face. The gleam in her eyes warned him she was about to make some sort of remark, but before she could, the group behind them erupted, bursting their bubble.

"This better be worth cancelling poker night for!" grumbled Sam, his laptop open at the dining table.

"Lola! Let me see your dress!" called Val, motioning with her hands.

With a faint blush, Lola cast one final glance over her shoulder at Bucky, somewhat reluctant as she let Val drag her under the kitchen spotlight. Bucky grinned to himself, watching the two women gush over the dress, Lola eagerly pointing out the diamond necklace and earrings Tony had given her. Brock folded his arms as he moved to stand beside Bucky, his guffaw earning him a frown.

"I know, she's a criminal, boss…" muttered Brock, letting out a low whistle.

"Shut the hell up, Rumlow," snarled Bucky.

"Just saying, boss," laughed Rumlow, holding his hands up defensively.

"I don't care who she is, Rumlow," interjected a disgusted Steve. "Show a little respect."

Brock Rumlow shrugged, before skulking away and hunting through the fridge for something to eat.

"Bucky, where's the USB?" asked Steve, and Bucky blushed.

"Uh… Hunter, uh, has it."

To say the ensemble was amused by the ingenious hiding place of Lola's bra would have been an understatement. Much to Bucky's gratitude, she spared him the embarrassment (and no doubt, interrogation) by retelling an edited version of the night's events. Steve seemed sceptical at first, but he chose not to press further, sensing shenanigans he would be morally obliged to do something about. Instead, he instructed Sam to get to work decrypting the files and sending Rumlow out to purchase beer. Steve himself ordered Chinese food and despite the indulgent dinner, Bucky happily inhaled two portions of chow mein.

Two hours later, Sam and Val were only a quarter of a way through the files. Brock was snoozing on the couch whilst Steve and Bucky began formulating a plan on how to best take down Adrian Toomes. A hush had blanketed the group, everyone only speaking in soft murmurs, which was unusual- at least for Lola, who wasn't shy about being the loudest amongst them. Bucky glanced up, finding her giggling at something Sam said. She was in the chair beside him, her heels lying on the floor and her bare feet plopped in Sam's lap. She'd snuggled up in a jumper Bucky had left lying around, and he smiled despite himself.

"Would you mind if I used the facilities, Sarge?" she asked, putting down her beer bottle.

"No, 'course not." he replied, shaking his head.

Lola had only had a brief look around Bucky's apartment the last time she had been here, but she allowed herself the opportunity to be as nosy as she pleased this time around. Unsurprisingly, his bathroom was mostly bare, only the essentials filling the shelves. She was, however, amused at the various facial cleansers and clay masks she discovered in the mirror cabinet.

His bedroom was small but simple, the walls painted white and the radiators a slate grey. Black blinds hung from the windows and a series of black and white photographs had been framed on the wall above the bed. A stack of niche, quarterly magazines served as a bedside table, the photographs arranged on the dresser catching Lola's eye. It was quite sweet actually, the one of his family. He was standing proudly next to his sister on her graduation. There was one of him and Steve, back in their days as army men.

And then there was one of Bucky and Natasha, in the Red Square. Feeling a little uneasy, Lola made to dart over that one, but something about it caught her eye. Carefully lifting the gold frame, she peered at it closely, dropping it with a clatter. Quickly picking it up, she set it back in its original position before taking out her phone and snapping a picture of the silver ring with a red star that perched on Bucky's finger.

Lola made a hasty retreat after that. She really needed to go home and sort all this out.

Naturally, Bucky entered the hallway just as she came walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	12. Two Can Keep a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now completely paranoid of everyone around her, Lola grows restless before confronting Agent Barnes. He reveals information of his own, promising that he will do everything in his power to help find the people responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. I hope you're enjoying this story. It's a new experience for me, writing something that has more plot to it than just a love story at its centre. It's actually quite challenging writing action! I can imagine it perfectly in my head but getting it down in written form... scratch that, that's what writing is like in general. Oops.
> 
> I have no idea how it's going so please do continue to leave comments. I absolutely love hearing from you and feedback is so important in helping me become a better writer. 
> 
> Thank you to Reality Rejection Service for being my beta reader. I'm convinced you're an angel.

****Lola backed away slowly, her phone clutched to her chest. The scent of Bucky's cologne filled her nostrils and she scrambled to rid herself of his sweater, throwing it towards the bed where it landed in a heap. Her heart was thudding fast, her throat closing in on itself and the only thing she could make sense of in her confusion was that she needed to get out of there. Fast.

"Hey, you alright?" frowned Bucky.

Lola nodded as she hurriedly shoved her feet back in her heels, scared to look him in the eyes for fear she might give herself away.

"I think I'm going to head home," she announced, hiding behind her hair. "You all seem rather competent without me."

"I'll drive you," offered Bucky. "Return Stark's car."

"No, keep it for the night," she insisted, hand on the doorknob. "As long as you bring it back in one piece tomorrow, Tony won't mind."

"Lola?" asked Bucky quietly, brows knitted in concern. "Is everythin' okay?"

Lola held her breath, daring to look up at him. She wanted to think that it was genuine worry etched on his face but the truth was, she no longer knew what to believe, the lines between reality and fiction suddenly blurred.

"Of course," she replied steadily. "Just a little tired. Being a mistress is exhausting business."

She saw Bucky's mouth move, the words deaf to her ears but she understood his meaning when he held up her tracking anklet which she snatched promptly and snapped on wordlessly. He frowned again, but not one to wait for any further probing, she muttered her goodbyes and slipped out the front door, gulping down mouthfuls of the cold night air as she made her way down the street.

The possibility that all that she knew being a lie was too great to ignore. Feeling foolish, she tossed and turned all night, bitterly wondering when she had let her guard down so easily. SHIELD was one thing, but Bucky? Her trust in him had been misplaced and she had no-one to blame but herself. Fuelled by coffee and rage, it was during her lunch break the following day as Miss. Ava Elliot that she opted to disclose her findings to Loki.

"You're speaking rather cryptically," came his slick voice, the phone pressed to her ear as she watched the students through her classroom window.

"You'll understand when you see the picture."

"And what exactly am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Something you've already seen before."

Ending the call, she stiffened when her phone buzzed again.

"Hello, Mr. Baizen."

"Hello to you, too, Miss. Elliot," came Bucky's voice. "I'm on my way to meet Toomes. He's getting a big fat cheque, think he'll be happy with that?"

"That depends on how many zeros Steve had to write."

"More than my salary, that's for sure."

"In which case, you've made Mr. Toomes' day. "

Lola paused, hearing Adrian Toomes' voice growing in volume, his anger evident. Ending the call, she tucked her phone away and tread silently to the classroom door just in time to see Adrian storming off and a terrified Peter Parker pressed against the lockers. Lola hurried out to him as Adrian disappeared round the corner.

"Peter? Are you alright? What happened?" she asked worriedly, checking him over.

Peter looked at her dejectedly, his face frozen in fear.

"Miss. Agent, ma'am," he whispered shakily. "He knew."

"Knew what?" she asked, her own heart thumping against her chest.

"Everything. He threatened to expel me!"

Peter was shaking and Lola squeezed his shoulder, trying her best to reassure him with a kind smile. But he only looked back at her guilty.

"I had to say something, I'm sorry!"

"What exactly did you say to him, Peter?"

"I… I told him he didn't scare me," he replied in a small voice. "And that… I had powerful friends who would come after him, too."

Lola's heart dropped through to her stomach, but she didn't let on the severity of consequences courtesy of Peter's actions. Instead, she drew herself up straight like a queen and firmly told Peter that he was not at fault. Not that the young boy believed her- he was adamant he had just blown the operation and close to sobbing by the time Lola changed tactics, informing him he had a chance to help them take down Adrian Toomes.

"That workshop you mentioned," she said. "Show me the way."

Peter nodded eagerly, taking her hand and leading her down the corridor Adrian had just taken. Lola took the opportunity to call Sam, urgently telling him that back-up was needed at Westminster School now that Bucky's cover was blown.

Peter lead Lola down the maze of corridors, all of which were thankfully empty, the whole school outside enjoying the last dregs of sunshine during the lunch hour. Peter skidded to a halt at the end of the corridor, whispering that the workshop was just around the corner. Silently, she peered around the stone wall in time to see Bucky being marched into the workshop, a burly henchman with a forceful hand on his shoulder. As the door shut behind them, Lola turned back to Peter, who had mustered up a brave face.

"We need a distraction," she whispered, and he nodded.

"I could go in there and get their attention!" he suggested and she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you top of your class in Chemistry?" she pointed out, and his eyes went wide.

"I'll be right back!"

Peter bounded off in the direction of the Chemistry lab like an eager puppy, Lola whispering at him furiously to be careful before she snuck into the workshop noiselessly.

"What're we doin' here?" asked Bucky, his voice unwavering.

"I've got some questions for you," replied Adrian smoothly, fingers dancing over some tools. "I'm sure you've figured out this is where I like to ask them."

There was no doubt about Adrian using the school workshop for his own personal purposes. The entire room looked as though it had been refurbished. Gone was any school approved equipment, advanced machinery and high-tech computers in their stead. Lola couldn't quite work out what everything was, but judging by the purplish light most of it seemed to emit, she guessed the weapons were probably more dangerous than guns.

Bucky was sat in a chair, his hands zip-tied together and placed in front of an electric saw. If he was scared, he certainly didn't show it, his expression stoic and rather unimpressed.

"Who are you working for?" asked Adrian, his voice dangerously low as he examined a set of pliers. "And please, do me a favour and drop the New York investor bullshit."

"I'm with SHIELD." replied Bucky unblinkingly. "Check my jacket pocket if you don't believe me."

Adrian nodded at his henchman who dutifully dug out a black leather pass case from Bucky's pocket. His eyebrows hiked as he saw the SHIELD identification card. As Adrian deliberated over his next move, Bucky spoke again. Playing the role of good cop, he worded his willingness to strike a deal with Adrian for his co-operation. His efforts were met with cold laughter, an indication that his time was running out.

Luckily, Peter chose the most opportune moment to enter, crouching down beside Lola. He had two identical vials in his hand, they looked suspiciously sticky but promised the distraction she'd requested.

Taking a deep breath, Lola stood up and burst on to the scene with a triumphant grin as Adrian's face dropped, the realisation of her true identity dawning on him.

"Hello, Mr. Toomes." she said mischievously. "Shame you didn't take him up on that offer, he cuts a very good deal."

With great gusto, she hurled the vial at the floor where it shattered instantly, pieces of glass flying in all directions as a spark ignited and billowing, thick furls of smoke quickly filled the room. Bucky leapt from his chair, slicing neatly through the zip tie with the electric saw. The henchman had picked up a crowbar, and was ready to smash Bucky's skull open, but he saw it coming and disarmed the henchman easily.

"Move and I'll shoot."

Lola froze as the smoke began to clear. Adrian stood between her and Bucky, a gun held aloft and pointed directly at Bucky. A roadblock formed in her throat as Bucky raised his hands, much to Adrian's glee.

"What?" mocked Adrian, clicking the safety off. "Not going to rush to your boyfriend's rescue?"

Lola didn't answer, staring into Bucky's eyes. Adrian laughed harshly, throwing his head back and she lunged forward, stabbing him in the foot with her heel. She thrusted her elbow into his face when he yelped, her other hand coming up to knock the gun from his hand. It fell and she caught it before it hit the floor, pointing it between Adrian's eyes.

"How was that?" she asked calmly, panting in between words.

Adrian gulped nervously, eyes crossed as he tried to keep the gun in his line of vision. Lola didn't move a muscle, daring him to take so much as one false step. Her eyes darted to Bucky who was caught between terror and amusement, his eyebrows high up his forehead and his lips formed in an impressed smile. She detected a wave of relief on his face and she turned away, face burning.

* * *

Without a shadow of a doubt, Adrian Toomes was the most exciting thing to have happened to Westminster School and the scandal would be retold for years to come. Captain Rogers and co. arrived just in time to arrest him and escort him off premises in the back of a windowless SHIELD van. Peter Parker rather excitedly gave his statement, and was promised a reward of sorts by the shocked principal. It took time combing through the contents of the workshop, and eventually Bucky turned his attention to Lola, finding her perched on the steps that overlooked the courtyard.

"For a second," he began, sitting down beside her. "I really thought you were gonna let him shoot me."

"For a second," she conceded lowly. "I thought I was going to as well."

Bucky nodded, his chuckle punctuated by a short exhale. He rested his elbows on his knees, eyes dancing over the empty courtyard.

"Those were some pretty impressive moves," he commented, nothing short of awe.

"They're not worthy of SHIELD, but, they'll do in a pinch. I suppose the self-defence classes paid off."

"Glad to know you've got my back."

Lola snorted and folded her arms, glancing up at a puzzled Bucky.

"And you? Do you have my back?"

"If you've got somethin' to say, Lola, then please- say it."

Lola's nostrils flared as she tried to control her anger. Pulling out her phone, she practically shoved it up his nose as she showed him the incriminating evidence. Bucky cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed and not quite understanding why she had a photograph of him and Natasha saved on her phone but she answered his unspoken question, zooming in on his left hand. The recognition was immediate and he pursed his lips as Lola's anger could no longer be contained.

"This the part where you show me the full photograph?" he asked amusedly and she glared at him.

"Don't you dare make me the bad guy."

"I asked you to trust me."

"And look where that's got me!"

"Dammit, we're not doin' this here," he growled, standing up and pulling Lola to her feet. "C'mon."

"Is this the part where I finally meet Clint?" she hissed, as he marched them past a herd of SHIELD agents. "Are you going to lock me up the same as him?"

Bucky chose to ignore her goading, a vein ticking in his cheek, the hard line of his jaw clenched tightly as he started the car. It did nothing to calm Lola's fury, his silence only succeeding in adding fuel to the already raging fire. She talked enough for the both of them, her words thunderous and laced with poison as he bore the brunt of her anger. It was only when they arrived back at his apartment that she fell silent at the photograph he thrust into her hands.

"I know what the full picture looks like 'cause it showed up on my desk one mornin'." he explained. "I don't how it got there or who put it there."

Lola held her tongue, biting back the sharp retort she had for him.

"I didn't say anythin' 'cause I knew it implicated SHIELD."

Lola scoffed and slapped the photograph against his chest, uncaring if it hurt or not.

"Of course you would protect SHIELD."

"SHIELD's all I have!"

Bucky's roar made her hairs stand on end, and she stepped back towards the window. He seemed to regret his tone, visibly softening as he looked at her apologetically.

"I joined SHIELD to do some good in the world," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Knowin' that there's someone there behind this… I want to stop them, honest I do. But, I've gotta be careful."

Bucky took a step towards her and she didn't flinch, granting him permission to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I- we- will do whatever it takes to find out who's behind this," he promised. "But, you've gotta believe it's not me."

"Prove it."

Bucky seemed to deliberate over her words, his hands twitching involuntarily as if he was second guessing his choice of action. Lola stared back at him unyieldingly and knowing he had to earn her trust, breathed slowly until the storm in his eyes had passed. His demeanour had turned shy, reserved and almost nervous as he held out the photograph.

"Look at the hand."

Lola's suspicions were evident, but she took it nonetheless, intrigued to hear his version of events. She peered at the hand with the ring, squinting at it but not finding anything, shrugged her shoulders.

"What about it?"

Bucky rubbed his temples and smiled wearily as he removed his watch, setting it aside.

"'M sure you got better things to do than stare at my hands, but…"

He broke off and offered his hand out, eyes darting around and refusing to rest on her. Abandoning the photograph, she reached forward and then drew back, unsure of herself. Seeking out Bucky's eyes, she found reassurance there.

The first thing she noticed was how strong his hand felt. It was easily larger than hers, and whilst she had no doubt about the power behind it, there was a softness there too. That was when she saw the faint pink jagged lines that ran along the length of the tanned skin. Some were raised, others mere marks settled beneath the skin. They began at his fingers and disappeared under his sleeve.

Following the trail her eyes took, he clenched his jaw, gathering the courage he needed to reach for the buttons on his shirt.

"No, you don't have- "

Lola's words fell deaf to Bucky's ears. He shook his head and continued to unbutton his shirt, tugging the material down his arms with determination. He was blinking rapidly again, his anxiety clear in his shallow breaths and he avoided her eyes for a minute, before looking up at with dread. He expected her to be horrified at the very least, or quirk an eyebrow impassively. He didn't expect the kindness that softened her features as she examined the extent of the damage. Nor did he expect her to reach out and trace the scars that crowded where his shoulder met his chest.

"You don't owe me an explanation."

 _That_ caught Bucky by surprise. She knew it too, rolling her eyes at his expression. But she gave his hand a gentle squeeze anyway, hoping it told him that she didn't think of him any differently. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel an ounce of guilt, but, there was a good reason for her accusations. Nevertheless, she acknowledged that this time, she had been in the wrong.

"But," she puzzled. "If it's not you, then who is it?"

Bucky sighed and walked to the bookshelves that lined the adjacent wall, no longer shy. He retrieved a book that sat on the topmost shelf, the muscles of his back catching Lola's eyes. It turned out to be an album, and he flicked through the pages, heat radiating from his chest as he stood close to her, presenting the proffered photograph.

"After the army, I joined SHIELD." he explained. "A lot of us did. My first mission was in Russia. Part of a STRIKE team lead by Alexander Pierce."

Bucky pointed the man out and Lola recognised a few familiar faces, notably Captain Rogers, Sam Wilson and Brock Rumlow.

"There were ten, maybe fifteen of us. We all got the same ring."

Lola gnawed at her lip. Bucky might be able to trust these people but she certainly couldn't. For all she knew, Captain Rogers was behind it all. Or fun-loving Sam who shared her penchant for cinnamon buns.

"I dunno who it is," confessed Bucky. "But it's not Steve, or Sam, or Pierce. Hell, I don't think it's Rumlow, even if he is an asshole."

Nothing appeased Lola, her agitation increasing once more and Bucky grabbed her hand to stop her from moving away.

"I promised I'd help you and I will. But we're doin' it on my terms."

Lola's disagreement was obvious.

"If someone at SHIELD is behind all this, then we've gotta be careful." warned Bucky. "I wanna find them just as much as you do but this has to stay off the books. SHIELD is meant to protect the world, not use its power and influence to mess around with people's lives."

There was conviction behind Bucky's words, the idea of a SHIELD agent having an ulterior agenda broke his moral code. Lola couldn't fault him for wanting to do things the right way. She simply hoped it would be enough.

"Uh, on the subject of messin' with people's lives…" muttered Bucky shiftily. "There's somethin' I've been meanin' to tell you."

Lola didn't like the sounds of that, especially not when Bucky was looking at her so sympathetically. It was weighing on him, the desire to get it off his chest unbearable as he didn't bother to put his shirt back on. He held out his hand, as if meaning to take hers but she stepped back, blinking to hold back tears she hadn't realised had built up.

"I need you to listen to everythin', okay?" he pleaded gently. "You gotta let me finish before you say a thing."

* * *

_Clint shut the door behind him, a few short puffs of air falling from his lips before he whirled around and whipped a small gun from the waistband of his black trousers. There was a soft click as Clint cocked the weapon and aimed it at Bucky's head, confidence spurring him forward until there was a mere metre between the two men._

_"Put the gun down, Clint." said Bucky calmly, not moving from the chair._

_As Bucky motioned at the table, a glint caught Clint's eye and he hesitated, mouth agape as he stared at what was dazzling in the low light. Bucky smiled knowingly and held up his hand, allowing Clint a good look at the ring that sat there._

_"Yeah, I've got one just like it."_

_"Just like what?" bluffed Clint, keeping the gun held aloft._

_Bucky chuckled and stared back unyieldingly._

_"If you're gonna shoot me get on with it." he dared. "Or put that damn thing down."_

_Clint clenched his jaw but lowered the gun, placing it on the wooden table that stood between them. His hands dropped back to his sides where they twitched, ready to make a move if necessary but Bucky meant no harm. Not that Clint was convinced._

_"What do you want?" he asked coldly._

_"Leave Lola alone." replied Bucky simply._

_"Sorry, man." refused Clint, shaking his head. "That's not gonna happen and you know it."_

_"Why?" entreated Bucky, brows furrowed. "What d'you want from her?"_

_Clint gulped, his Adam's Apple bobbing but he kept quiet and Bucky tried to appeal to him, offering to get whatever it was Clint wanted._

_"What's in it for you?" asked Clint sharply._

_"Nothin'." replied Bucky honestly, crossing one leg over the other._

_"Then why would you do that?"_

_"She's a good person, Clint." answered Bucky truthfully. "And you're draggin' her down. I've watched you mess around with her feelings and I'll be damned if I let it continue."_

_Clint barked with laughter and shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. He chuckled to himself, his head dipped low before he raised it to look Bucky in the eyes._

_"Don't tell me you're falling for my girl, Barnes." smirked Clint._

_Bucky growled, his hands curling into fists. He seemed to think better of his actions, quickly relaxing and fixing Clint with a steely stare._

_"You're done with her." he claimed, and Clint bit his lip._

_"Lola stole something," he revealed, and it was Bucky's turn to laugh._

_"You're gonna have to be a little more specific, Clint."_

_"No, this is different," elaborated Clint. "It's nothing like the other things she's stolen."_

_There was a pregnant pause, Bucky's eyes silently ordering Clint to spit it out._

_"It's a blue cube," said Clint finally. "That's what I want."_

_Bucky was perplexed but he didn't let it show. He had no idea what on earth Clint was talking about, but he was desperate to prove the ball was in his court, that he was the one pulling the strings now. If not for himself, for Lola's sake. Nodding in understanding, Bucky stood up and made his way around to Clint, whose eyes immediately darted to the gun still lying on the table. Bucky stood toe to toe with Clint, seeking truth in the ghost's eyes._

_"Did you ever love her?"_

_Clint opened and closed his mouth, his lack of response speaking volumes and a growl formed in Bucky's throat again but he resisted the urge to sock Clint in the jaw._

_"Whoever's pullin' your strings," said Bucky by way of parting. "If he thinks he's gettin' away with this, he's an idiot. You can tell him I'm comin' for him."_

* * *

Lola let out a long, slow breath.

"He's controlling Clint."

"Lola, I don't think he is."

Lola shook her head, not wanting to believe Bucky because she didn't think she could handle him being right, not about this. Bucky was being so gentle, so understanding and on her side but she couldn't stand it. She needed him to be wrong. She needed him to stop making sense and to stop being so nice.

"You've gotta face the facts," he said, his hands running over her arms soothingly. "I know it's hard, but you have to consider that he's not on your side."

"You're wrong!"

"God dammit, Lola!" yelled Bucky, hands dropping to his sides and curling into fists.

"SHIELD is your primary concern, I understand- "

"No, you don't! I looked into his eyes, alright? Dammit, I looked into his eyes and he was cold! He doesn't care about you!"

"You don't know Clint the way I do, so I can see where the confusion arises. I know him! This is an angle."

"Yeah, to get that damned cube!" sighed Bucky frustratedly. "What the hell is it anyway?"

"It's called the Tesseract." she answered, googling for a picture. "It's an electric blue colour and it houses a rare gem."

"D'you know where it is?"

It was Lola's turn to look shifty and Bucky's eyes narrowed suspiciously at her.

"Hunter, do you know where it is?"

"I… might," she mumbled, smiling awkwardly.

" _Might_?"

"Well, it was last seen three years ago," she said slowly. "A lot of people assumed I took it and, well, I never corrected them."

Bucky cocked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Clint was pretty damn sure you had it."

Lola looked shifty again, redness creeping up her neck and blanketing her cheeks.

"Well, there were certain… items in my possession… that I didn't share with Clint. Think of it as a rainy-day fund."

Bucky chuckled.

"Always a Plan B."

"And Plan C, Plan D… you get the picture."

"Lola, I know you don't wanna hear this- "

"You're right, I don't," she said firmly. "I need time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	13. This is the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to an old friend is in order to retrieve the one thing that guarantees Clint’s freedom. But, Agent Barnes knows Lola far better than she gives him credit for and he pays her a visit. Lola is intent on disappearing with Clint but Agent Barnes refuses to give up on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. I'm back with another instalment of this story. I've done my best to include real places in London all throughout the story, so if you're ever in the city I do recommend you check them out.
> 
> I'm really enjoying writing this one, so please do let me know what you think. Honestly, reading your comments is more of an inspiration than you might think.
> 
> Thank you to Reality Rejection Service for being my beta reader.

**** Lola wanted to curse Bucky for how well he knew her. She abhorred how he could pick up on most of her her cues by now and it didn't require a rocket scientist to figure out that there was more to the story than she was letting on. He refrained from pointing it out, conscious that it was a lot to process and wanting to be courteous of her request. Even if she hadn't hidden her emotions as well as she thought. The moment Bucky had mentioned the cube, it was as though a fog had lifted. Her palms had begun to sweat and her heart hammered incessantly as she realised who the culprit was.

Lola knew what she had to do. She just hadn't anticipated it being so difficult. It had been always been at the back of her mind, knowing that one day, it would amount to this but now the time had come, she had never felt so unprepared. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she counted to ten before pulling out her phone and hailing an Uber.

Locating Loki wasn't particularly tasking. He was a man of glamour and extravagant appeal so Madison Terrace Bar & Lounge suited his fine tastes perfectly. Lola ordered herself a martini before strolling out on to the terrace that offered a staggering view of St. Paul's Cathedral brightly lit against the black London sky.

"This is a nice surprise." said Loki dryly. "I thought you would be playing happy families with, ah, Carter Baizen wasn't it?"

"That case is all wrapped up now, thank you," she smirked.

"I'll drink to that."

Loki flashed her his dazzling smile as he clinked his near-empty glass against her own before draining the last of it and beckoning for another. Lola took a big sip of her martini, hoping to find it in the courage she so badly needed.

"I came to say goodbye."

Loki almost sloshed his bourbon down his front, catching his glass just in the nick of time. Mouth agape, he tightened his grip and stared up at her with wide eyes.

"You found Clint?"

"Not quite," she conceded. "But I'm going to get him back."

Lola recounted what Bucky had told her, not sparing a single detail as Loki listened attentively. A master of the poker face, his face didn't betray his feelings once. That was, until she revealed the price Clint's captor had demanded and Loki choked on his bourbon.

"The Tesseract?" he spluttered, coughing profusely. "But, that means…"

Loki broke off and Lola nodded slowly, running her finger along the rim of her glass. In truth, she should have anticipated his return. She should have known that even after all these years, he would come for her. She had run long enough, hidden in every conceivable corner of the globe dreading what would happen should she stumble across him. Her time had arrived. There was no stopping it now.

"Darling."

Lola raised an eyebrow questioningly. That particular pet name was strictly reserved for sweet talking or favours. No doubt, Loki was about to inquire after the Tesseract- he had a peculiar attachment to it, after all. His next words had her choking on her martini.

"As much as it pains me to say this, but, have you considered the possibility that Agent Barnes is right?"

"What?"

"Hear me out," he argued, putting his glass down. "Clint vanishes into the wind only to remerge on the premise of the one thing he has been after for almost a decade?"

"You're questioning that when you know who's behind it?"

"You never told him that you had the Tesseract," countered Loki, employing another strategy. "You claim to love him and even after four years, you never told him where you hid it. Why?"

Lola opened and closed her mouth several times, stammering over words she struggled to articulate. It only worked in Loki's favour.

"There's a reason it was the one thing you kept to yourself," surmised Loki. "And I still think you should."

"Really?" she snapped. "I suppose I should share it with you, though?"

"No," he answered calmly. "Take it and run."

"I'm not running anywhere without Clint."

"I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

"My mind is made up, Loki."

Loki let out a deep breath, observing Lola's stern face.

"Well, then send me a postcard won't you?"

"You know I can't," she said mournfully, gripping his hand in between hers. "Loki, you're my best friend. I don't- can't- "

"Please spare me the condescending farewell, darling. You know we both don't do goodbyes."

"Well," she nodded, standing up. "I'll see you later."

"Toodle loo."

Leaving with a heart significantly heavier than the one she entered with, Lola furiously wiped the tears from her eyes. Saying goodbye to Loki was the hardest because it meant it really was the end. Unlike her night, which was far from over. There was still one more job she needed to tick off her list before turning in and it involved finding the dingiest, darkest alley in the vicinity. It was a bad plan- a terrible plan, actually- but she had very few options, each one as dubious as the next. She couldn't very well ask Bucky how he got in touch with Clint. This was her only hope.

* * *

Soft groans and the faintest cry of help echoed down the side street, the flurry of fists pummelling against flesh the only sign of movement. A pile of rags cowered amongst the bins, blood coating his face thickly as a much larger man with a heavy set jaw laid into him. Glancing to the heavens with a quick prayer, Lola planted herself under the one light, a drip-drip of a pipe leaking steadily behind her.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

The man's fists halted abruptly at the high-pitched sound, his beady eyes fixing on to her over his shoulder. Not deeming her enough of a threat, he simply spat in her direction.

"Piss off, darling."

Lola growled. She hated strange men calling her pet names. Hands curling into fists of their own accord, Lola stared back defiantly.

"I said, _leave_ _him_ _alone_."

Leaving his victim bleeding into the gutter, the man skulked over, each footstep echoing heavily in time with her racing heart. The overpowering stench of sweat made bile rise in her throat, his yellowing teeth bared in a dirty great grin as he leered down at her, his meaty paw stretching out. Lola didn't hesitate, she didn't give him any warning, her sudden movement taking him by surprise. She caught his wrist easily as her other hand flew forward, her flattened palm forcing his chin up and he stumbled back, his foot catching on a crushed beer can.

Lola poised herself as he straightened up spitting colourful curse words at her poisonously. Adrenaline coursing through her veins, she mustered up a newfound confidence. The man threw himself at her and she kicked him hard in the groin and he doubled over in pain, yowling when her knee hit him in the chest, the collar of his denim jacket clenched tightly between her small fists.

Lola could hear her blood roaring in her ears, her heart racing with the exertion and it was such a rush. She'd never felt so powerful, so tough or brutal and she didn't want to hold back, her patience dangerously thin as the man heaved himself up. Her fists were aloft, she wanted him to come for her.

It was if someone had flicked a switch, fear replacing her adrenaline so fast it was instantaneous. There was a small click and flash of silver. She hadn't anticipated the knife.

He came out of nowhere, the masked man. He a blur in the gloomy alley as he rugby tackled the man with the knife, his gloved fists pounding against her attacker. He failed to dodge the knife, the blade just nicking him in the arm and he winced audibly, blood beading immediately at his exposed skin. Seething, the attacker lunged forward with his knife. Lola saw it coming, and she ran forward, throwing her fist with crushing force into his cheek. The weapon fell from his hand and the masked aimed an almighty punch, his full might knocking the man unconscious.

"You're a hard man to get hold of." she huffed, straightening up.

"And you're crazy." he stated, cocking his head to one side. "Although, you throw a good punch."

"Thank you." she grinned, pleased with herself. "I need a favour."

"You're direct."

"Time is of the essence," she shrugged. "I need you to get a message to someone for me, can you do that?"

The masked man remained silent but continued to stare at her, indicating that he was listening.

"Tell Clint Barton that I have the cube."

The masked man studied her, his body language almost inscrutable.

"I'm not an errand boy."

"I'll owe you one," she bargained.

Lola squared up to him, not prepared to back down with any answer short of what she wanted to hear. A good few minutes passed before he consented with the most subtle of nods. Triumphant, Lola swivelled on her heel and began to walk away.

"You already owe me one," he called. "I told you about the man with the ring."

" _ That _ was out of the kindness of your heart," she smirked, stopping her tracks and facing him once more.

Breathing aloud, she let her eyes dance across the dark sky.

"You know, you really should invest in a Bat Signal," she suggested, gesturing with her hands. "In case of emergencies."

The streets of London felt cold despite the people that milled around Lola, and she drew her jacket close, tucking her chin in. There was no guarantee that the masked man would help, but right now, he was her only chance. It had been a necessary risk and another tick off the checklist. There were two more people she needed to see, but, they would have to wait until the following day.

The first was Tony and in all honesty, Lola had no idea what she was going to do about him. Saying goodbye to Loki had been tough enough, but now she had bid farewell to someone she never thought she would grow so close to. Despite his quirks and flirtations, Tony had creeped into the crevices of her heart. He had unquestioningly opened his home to her, expecting nothing in return for the roof he put over her head, nor for the designer clothes, nor the food on the table. There simply were no word to express the gratitude she felt for the man.

That was how she ended up making him breakfast. She'd been unable to sleep all night, a cocktail of excitement and anticipation ensuring her alertness so she set about cooking the most enormous stack of pancakes he had ever seen.

"Are you trying to build Stark Tower out of pancakes?" marvelled Tony, his bright eyes just visible over the topmost pancake.

"No," she giggled. "I'm making you breakfast."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of eating my weight in breakfast goods?" he hummed, shovelling five pancakes on a plate.

"Do I need a reason to do something nice for you?"

"Does that mean you'll reconsider walking around in lingerie and one of my shirts?"

Lola threw an orange at him, scowling when he caught it easily, chuckling at her and patting the seat beside him. She obliged and he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you. Breakfast looks delicious."

Lola smiled appreciatively, watching him drown his pancakes in syrup and blueberries. Tony had the sweetest tooth known to mankind, it wasn't strange to see him nibbling on a bar of chocolate after dinner or tucking into a tub of ice cream in the middle of the night. It was one of those endearing quirks she was sure to miss.

"So, little Missy," said Tony through a mouthful of half-chewed pancake. "I haven't seen you since your date night with Agent Barnes. Tell me, is my fake dating AU canon now?"

"Canon?" she echoed skeptically, before putting her hands up. "No, actually, I don't want to know. And I've already told you Tony, there's nothing between us. Why are you so insistent on the matter?"

"I know sexual tension when I see it!" cried Tony, golden syrup dribbling down his chin.

"It's  _ not _ sexual tension," argued Lola, dabbing at him with a napkin.

"You're right, it's more." agreed Tony. "Come on, sugar plum, can't you tell the guy really cares about you?"

"He's my handler, he's responsible for me, that's all."

"And you? Are you telling me you haven't noticed what an attractive member of the male species he is?"

"Then why don't you sleep with him?" she suggested, flaring up.

Tony grinned evilly, nudging her until she huffed in defeat and made a mental note to never give Tony Stark ideas about  _ anything _ ever.

"Alright, he's attractive." she conceded, stabbing a chunk of pancake with her fork. "But so what? Besides, Clint- "

Lola broke off, Tony's eyebrows raised sympathetically, pleading her to no doubt accept that Clint was a ship that had sailed. But, he hadn't. She was closer than ever to getting him back and whilst she couldn't say that outright to Tony, she certainly was not going to throw in the towel. Instead, she studied him closely as he returned to his pancakes.

Tony Stark was a far cry from the arrogant, wealthy playboy the media made him out to be. It hadn't taken her long at all to deduce that it was a front, a shield, a wall he had constructed to protect himself. Beneath the perfectly groomed and glossy exterior was a kind man with a big heart who liked playful banter and more than anything, just like her, craved love.

"Why are you looking at me all funny?" he demanded suspiciously.

"I'm not looking at you funny. I'm just… I'm just thinking how grateful I am to have you, Tony."

"Lucky for you, I'm not going anywhere."

By the time breakfast was done and dusted with, the city of London had well and truly woken up, the streets alive with noise and smoke. Lola sat on the overground train, taking in the grey concrete apartment towers and glass-fronted financial district through the grimy window. There was a group of teenagers at the far end of the compartment, blaring music on their phones and scribbling rude words on the wall with a sharpie. She ignored them, mind wandering towards her destination.

It was a Victorian terraced property in Chalk Farm, classically London in every way. The ground floor had been converted into a grocery shop, although it looked like it sold more cheap liquor than it did fresh fruit and vegetables. The remaining two floors had been converted into individual apartments, and it was the first floor buzzer that she pressed. The line crackled, but no-one spoke.

"It's me," she said quietly. "It's Lola."

There was a brief pause and the line went dead before there was a loud buzz, granting her entrance. She took the stairs at her own pace, finding the door open and the apartment seemingly empty. She stilled when she sensed the figure behind her. Cautiously, she turned around to look into a pair of bright amber eyes that had watched over since she had been born. They were eyes that had sought out monsters under her bed, eyes that had flashed at the boy who took her to the school disco, eyes that had haunted she last saw them almost four years ago.

"Hello, luv."

"Hello, Heimdall."

Heimdall was the first to reach out, pulling Lola into a hug that made her feel the safest she had in the longest time. His warmth seeped through her skin and bones, his happy chuckle reverberating in his chest. She inhaled in the scent of patchouli and tobacco, the faintest trace of cardamom detectable. He still worse a coarse jumper, and prayer beads dangled from his wrist. Lola closed her eyes. She was home.

* * *

"This place hasn't changed a bit." commented Lola.

They had settled comfortably in the living room, two steaming cups of chamomile tea placed on the wooden coffee table before them. It was quite shabby now, splashes of red and orange still visible from the time she had forgotten to lay down newspapers before doing her art homework. Mismatched patchwork cushions brightened up the faded velvet couch and fresh plants occupied most of the space in the room. Maps, magazines and books seemed to be a particular favourite, stacked precariously on overflowing shelves and reaching almost as high as the brushed bronze frames nailed to the walls.

"It's  _ home _ ," smiled Heimdall, stirring honey into his tea. "The summer's been good, my window boxes are flourishing."

He gestured towards the window, where thriving herbs were visible between the gap in the curtains. She smiled fondly, knowing the mint would undoubtedly end up in his nightly cup of tea. A comfortable silence engulfed them, the inevitable looming.

"Do you still have it?" asked Lola, daring to look up at him.

"Yes," he answered honestly, sadness washing over him. "Can you stay a while?"

"I have some time," she smiled, covering his hand with hers. "You look the same, Heimdall."

"Please," he laughed. "It's been three years."

"And you don't look a day over fifty."

"Your mum was right, you definitely learnt that charm from me."

Lola busied herself with her cup of tea, scalding her tongue in the process. The subject of her mother would most likely always be a sore spot. Heimdall knew it too, though he had always encouraged her to talk about it in an attempt to ease the pain. To little avail of course.

"I miss her too," said Heimdall. "She was my best friend."

"I'm not entirely sure she'd be pleased with me working with SHIELD." Lola said flatly.

"You're nothing like your dad, luv. And your mum'd say the same thing."

"Well, I guess I'll never know."

"I have something for you."

Heimdall chuckled at her suddenly curious face, her slumped shoulders straightened and her ears pricked up akin to that of a meerkat. Lola waited with baited breath as he reached for the hand-drawn map of London, his wrinkled fingers gripping the bronze frame and carefully unhooking it from the wall. There was a small brown envelope stuck to the back of the frame, its ends tied together with white string. He drew it out, almost lazily undoing the knot as if to heighten her anticipation. It worked, and she tried not to look too keen as she took the contents in her fingers.

A five-year-old girl looked up at her, her gleeful smile missing a front tooth and frozen in sepia forever. She wore a pair of pink corduroy dungarees, a baseball cap with the SHIELD emblem emblazoned across the front of it. There was a man in the photograph too, his back to the camera. All that made it was his mop of golden hair, carefully combed and streaked with sunshine.

"It's the only one I have of your dad."

"Well, I definitely inherited the back of his head," she joked, and Heimdall chuckled. "Thank you, Heimdall."

"I… I'm sorry I never told you about him. Your mum, she was dead set on forgetting him. I know I promised her not to tell you anything, but it's your choice."

"I don't want you to break your promise," she said firmly. "I made my peace with his absence a long time ago."

Tucking the photograph away, Lola sipped her tea. Heimdall was not one to prolong what was coming, and so changed the subject.

"Let's not waste any time, eh? We both know why you're here."

Heimdall brought out a wooden box, Lola recognising it instantly. He had kept it all these years, caught between hoping she would come back for it and hoping she would never need to. He was almost reluctant to hand it over, knowing that once he did, she had little reason to return.

"Kept it safe for the last three years," he said, smiling for her benefit. "Didn't open it."

"Thank you, Heimdall."

"Not to be a nosy old bugger, but what's in there that's so special?"

"Something that's a lot more trouble than it's worth, probably," she admitted bitterly.

"Is the Barton boy worth it?"

Heimdall was no fool and Lola knew it. She had been raised by him enough to know he saw things that no-one else saw. He could read people easily, pulling secrets from their souls they had hidden away from even themselves. Even after several years apart, he didn't need to be told what the significance of the locked box was. Tears had filled Lola's eyes, and she sniffed, hurriedly wiping the stray ones with the back of her hand.

"I love him, Heimdall."

"I didn't ask if you loved him. I asked if he was worth it."

A reply seemed unnecessary and as was her custom when it came Heimdall's interrogations, she dutifully ignored the questions, opting to change the subject.

"Heimdall, I'm sorry. Coming here will only put you back on the radar," she apologised earnestly, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Ah, 's alright," smiled Heimdall, wiping at her eyes with the handkerchief he always kept in his pocket. "I think I can handle a few Feds."

"Thank you," she sniffed, setting the box aside. "Not just for this but for everything."

"Hey, I'm always here for you, luv," he soothed, hugging her one final time. "Now go on, scram."

* * *

Bucky Barnes was a smart man. SHIELD had aided in fine-tuning his skills and currently, his senses were off the charts, his stomach a swirling, nauseating mess as he paced back and forth in his office. He'd spent the majority of the day finishing off his report on the Adrian Toomes case but his mind kept wandering back to the same subject.

Lola.

Bucky was positive he hadn't imagined the flicker of recognition in her eyes when he had told her about his meeting with Clint Barton. Fear had flashed there momentarily also. He deduced it had something to do with this cube, whatever the hell it was, he still wasn't entirely sure of its purpose but if it was linked to Lola, it meant it was valuable to the highest degree.

She was hiding something. That, he was certain of. He probably should have asked her outright, but after everything they had been through, he had hoped she would open up to him, trust him with whatever secret she had buried deep within her heart. He had wanted to give her the chance to prove she had changed, but, so far, nothing. Disappointment washed over him in cold waves.

Bucky's gut was swirling again to the point it could no longer be ignored. Lola was up to something and he was going to find out what.

* * *

The fragrance of leather and fresh cotton welcomed Bucky, his shoes squeaking on the polished floors of Tony Stark's penthouse. His heart thudded faster with every step, images of Lola stuffing a fake passport into her pocket and pulling cash from a secret safe flooding his mind. The sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks.

She was curled up on the leather couch, her legs crossed and fluffy socks peeking out. A glass of white wine sitting on the table in front of her, fingerprints barely discernible on the paper thin glass as she reached out and took a sip, a hum of content zipping through the air before she placed it back down and swept a lock of her damn hair behind her ear. The loose tendrils darkened her blush coloured camisole, her cheeks equally pink from being scrubbed in the shower. A shiver ran through her, and she tugged her cardigan over her closely, eyes glued to whatever was in her hands.

Bucky felt like he was studying some great masterpiece and he let a few minutes of serenity tick by until she glanced up, starting when she saw him stood there as still as a statue.

"Sarge," she said, a little dazed. "I didn't see you there."

"Sorry," he apologised sheepishly, cheeks reddening. "I didn't want to disturb you. What've you got there?"

Lola laughed. It was short and bitter, but there was a sense of longing to it. Nevertheless, she held out the slip of paper in her hands and he quickly discovered it was a photograph, a grin erupting on his face.

"Nice hat."

"I should have seen it coming, I suppose," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Wine?"

Bucky nodded, still engrossed in the photograph and she slipped off to the kitchen to fetch him a glass. The coffee table vibrated as her phone buzzed and he couldn't resist a sneaky glance.

_ The Hawk's Nest, Fiddler's Hamlet, CM16 7PG. Tomorrow, 08:00. _

Bucky felt the redness blanket him, the heat creeping up his neck until his whole face was engulfed by it and he threw the photograph down on the coffee table. There was no known number attached to the text message but he didn't need his detective skills to figure that one out. He packed back and forth, arms crossed as he huffed out his frustration. He knew it was too good to be true. There was no way Lola had simply been passing the time by relaxing. She had been waiting. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours and she had seemingly already planned her exit strategy.

"You alright there, Sarge?"

Bucky growled when Lola stopped in front of him, a wine glass held aloft for him. There was a crease in her forehead, her eyebrows knitted together as she took in his blotchy face. He snatched the phone up and held it out to her accusingly as her eyes darted over the message, her expression growing cold.

"You're resorting to reading my private messages now?" she demanded icily.

"Don't give me that," he snapped. "You're really gonna go through with this, aren't you?"

"Spare me the condescension. You know what's at stake for me."

"You're really gonna abandon all this," he gestured at the penthouse. "For spendin' the rest of your life lookin' over your shoulder?"

"It's nothing I'm not familiar with."

"I'll always be right behind you."

It wasn't a threat. He spoke with a softness that caught her by surprise, his promise making her wonder why he was so hell bent on not giving up on her.

"Wherever you go, I'll follow you and I won't stop."

"You're wasting your time."

"Give me one good reason why you should go!"

"Give me one good reason why I should  _ stay _ !"

Bucky was done talking. His chest rose and fell rapidly, the look in his eyes mirroring the wild one in hers. There were mere millimetres between them and he couldn't stand it any longer, striding forward and pressing his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	14. Goodbye My Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Barnes learns that his actions have consequences. Lola makes a desperate bid for freedom, but it's a case of out of the frying pan and into the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. Things are heating up with this story. It's fun writing a story that takes a few twists and turns. I'd love to hear your guesses, your feedback, your ideas. Anything! Please do leave a comment. I love chatting to you guys.

**** Bucky was done talking. There were mere millimetres between them and Lola was stunned when he closed the gap, pressing his lips to hers heatedly. It was sloppy and messy with pent up tension and although it went against both their better judgements, it somehow felt _right_. Her lips were hot against his and he could feel her moulding into his palms perfectly, helpless and unable to pull away.

Everything between them had changed, and Lola knew it had something to do with Clint. There was a small voice in her head, nagging away at her to stop before they both did something they would later regret. Something that they would never be able to take back. But then Bucky's lips were prying hers apart, his tongue chasing hers and she forgot what she was about to say, the only noise she was capable of was a primal moan.

It was all too easy, the way Lola's cardigan fell from her shoulders, catching on her elbows until she shrugged it off. Bucky slid a finger under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his as he captured her lips in another kiss and she melted against him, her own hands cupping his jaw. She dragged her fingers through the stubble, allowing that woody, leather scent of his to dizzy her brain. She squealed when his hands gripped the back of her thighs, hoisting her up into his arms, Bucky chuckling at the sound. They stayed that way for a moment, simply searching each other's face for any sign of hesitation but finding none, he kissed her once more, before carrying her down the hallway.

Every emotion, every moment, everything from the beginning of time came crashing down and neither of them had the energy to deny themselves any longer. Bucky wanted to devour her, his hands coasting down her back, drawing a delighted sigh that made him hasten his pace. Lola shivered in his arms, his stubble tickling her as he kissed her with growing hunger. He groaned when she dug the heels of her feet into his tailbone, fingers grasping at the short hairs on his nape.

As soon as the door had closed, he had her pressed against it, rocking his hips against hers in his desperation for friction. Her palms skimmed the breadth of his shoulders, gliding down his chest where she all but tore the buttons undone and parted his shirt. Although she had already seen him without his shirt before, this time she allowed herself to take in every inch of him. Her gaze trailed across his broad shoulders down to his chest, transfixed by the muscles there, defined and clenching under her fingers.

Bucky tensed when her eyes drifted to the scarred flesh of his left arm, but she leant up on her toes to pepper his jawline with kisses and he relaxed, his hands diving under the hem of her camisole. A shiver of delight flew down her spine as his fingers began their path upwards, caressing her at first but growing more urgent as she nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

Lola cast a glance up at Bucky before unbuckling his belt, his jaw twitching with restraint as she popped open the button on his jeans, tugging at the denim until it fell to his ankles and he stepped out of it in a great hurry as she palmed at the erection that strained his boxers. He gasped lewdly when she dipped her small hand beneath the waistband, her fingers stroking him as she left open mouthed kisses over his collarbone.

With a growl that spiked the heat pooling in her belly, he grabbed the bottom of her camisole and unceremoniously yanked it over her head, the offending material cast aside as he did the same to her shorts and underwear. He had her stripped bare in a matter of seconds, his expression turning greedy as his eyes raked over her, the pupils blown so wide with lust his eyes were almost black when he looked at her wolfishly and she didn't think she had ever been so aroused from a single look alone.

Too caught up in her desire to see straight, Lola barely noticed what was happening until she was back in Bucky's arms, his boxers another heap on the floor. He all but threw her down on the bed before covering her body with his. His knees nudged her thighs apart and she whimpered as his hardness brushed against her core. She wanted him to continue, relishing in the breathlessness caused by the feel of his lips trailing hungrily down the velvety column of her neck and making her arch into him.

Fuelled by her whimpers, Bucky dragged his fingers down her neck and over her breasts, grinning when she whined, her lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she squirmed when his thumbs swept over her nipples, wrenching a gasp from her. He gasped too, when her nails bit into the skin of his shoulders, legs locked around his waist as she thrust her hips into his touch.

Just when Lola thought it was all too much, that she was overwhelmed and that she might go crazy if he kept teasing her like that, Bucky fused his mouth to hers again and she took the opportunity to flip him on to his back, straddling him and slipping a hand between them, fingers encircling him and guiding him where she needed him most in one swift movement.

She struggled to find the right word to capture how Bucky looked. He lay beneath her, muttering curse words as his fingers held her hips in a punishing grip. His lips were swollen and his eyes were dilated and wild, his chest slick with a fine sheen of sweat as she began to move, rocking up and down, faster when he thrust up to meet every move of her hips. She mewled when it began to get too much, head thrown back and palms splayed across his chest and he growled, desperately holding himself back.

Bucky sat up suddenly, his hands roaming every inch of her heated skin he could find, his mouth ravishing what his fingers didn't.

"Bucky."

It was more of a whisper than a moan, but the way she said his name as she tumbled over the edge, trembling with bliss brought him down with her, groaning her name into the soft swell of her chest.

Lola wasn't sure how, too enveloped in her high to notice, but Bucky eased her off, laying her down on the sheets and mumbling unintelligible words as he caged her in his arms. The ocean in Bucky's eyes had calmed down to soft waves. He smiled softly, his gravelly voice telling her to not move as he disappeared into the bathroom. She heard him rummaging, the gush of the faucet and then he reappeared with a damp washcloth.

"You okay?"

Bucky's voice was barely above a murmur as he carefully cleaned her up, mindful enough to be gentle and she smiled dreamily. He chuckled at that and cast the washcloth aside, drawing the blankets up before climbing in beside her. Lola turned to her side, hand tucked under her face whilst the other traced the jagged scars on his left shoulder. As she slowly came back down to earth, a frown formed and Bucky reached out, his touch trying to chase away the worried crease on her forehead.

"Bucky…"

"I know."

Lola stared up at him blankly and he smiled sadly, understanding her meaning perfectly.

"Let's not worry about it tonight," he whispered, shuffling closer. "We'll deal with it in the mornin'."

Lola tried to fight the exhaustion that threatened to consume her. There would undoubtedly be consequences to their actions and it was strange that for once, it was Bucky brushing the worry aside. He looked so peaceful in that moment, eyes glazed with content and his pink lips curled into a sleepy smile. His skin was still warm as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, finally letting sleep take over.

* * *

Bucky groaned, relishing how beautiful the smooth silk sheets felt against his bare skin. He was helpless to the smile that crossed his face as the scent of Lola wafted from the pillowcase, the powdery duo of violet and iris caressing him as the slumber lifted. He shifted, and the sheets slipped lower but he cared little, humming in pleasure as he wriggled around in an attempt to find where on the enormous bed Lola had migrated to. He winced when something tugged at his wrists, rendering him unable to move his arms. A soreness rising where his wrists had rubbed, his eyes snapped open.

Bucky was alone in bed and still very much naked, his wrists confined in what he instantly recognised as his own handcuffs. He struggled against his restraints, but nothing happened, the metal merely clanking where it had been looped in between the slats of the bed frame. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he raised his head to see Lola holding an electric blue box, a very guilty expression plastered on her face.

"The hell is this?" he demanded, rattling the handcuffs.

"And the hell is that?" he added, eyes darting to the box in her hands. "Is that… ?"

Lola's guilt intensified, answering his question immediately as she lowered it inside an unbecoming wooden box, clicking the lock shut before stowing it in a black holdall. Bucky rattled the handcuffs again, heart quickening as the realisation of what was about to happen dawned on him.

"Lola, get me the hell out of these cuffs right now."

His commands went unheard as she rooted through the pocket of his abandoned jeans, pulling out his keys.

"You hear me? Uncuff me, right now!"

Lola flicked through the various keys, stopping short of one that resembled a miniature USB. Bucky struggled harder.

"Lola! Don't you dare!"

Foot resting on the edge of the bed, Lola slotted the USB into the port on her tracking anklet. There was a small beep and the green light went off, the metal cuff unlocking with a small click. Bucky's heart dropped into his stomach as she took it off, her brown eyes shining with excitement. Holding it in her hands, she looked up at Bucky. He shook his head slowly but she ignored him, snapping it close around his ankle. He growled and writhed, trying to free himself from the handcuffs.

"I'm sorry," she apologised in earnest, a hand cupping his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't do it," he pleaded. "Don't do this."

"Goodbye, Bucky."

* * *

SHIELD had a response time of nine minutes. Bucky knew this because he was the one that helped set it. That meant he had exactly seven minutes and thirty seconds to find a way out of the handcuffs before his entire team turned up and discovered him naked in Lola's bed. He tried to slip out of the cuffs, but his hands stretched too wide to allow it. He tugged at the cuffs with a force he hoped would at least shatter the bed frame but all that succeeded in doing was moving the bed forward half an inch. The sheets had fallen to the floor, leaving him with nothing to preserve his modesty and when there was a pounding on the door, panic flooded him.

"Hunter! If you're in the there, come out with your hands up!"

"Steve?"

"Bucky? Is that you in there?"

"Yeah, it's me!"

"Is Hunter in there?"

"No, she- wait! No, uh, no, don't come in!"

"Bucky, we had word of an unauthorised removal of her anklet. I have to come in."

"Alright, but, just you, okay? Come in alone!"

Bucky blushed as Steve entered the room, freezing in his tracks and gun falling from his hands. Bucky stared up at his friend helplessly with pleading eyes.

"Please don't kill me, Steve."

* * *

The cube was burning a hole in Lola's bag but she didn't let it bother her much as she walked up the path to the farmhouse. It wouldn't be too long before she was rid of it for good, and she let the memory of Clint's smile wash warmth over her. It had been so long since she had seen him, kissed him, been held by him and pulse quickened as she thought of him.

The farmhouse loomed in front of her. It had been a huge barn at one point before being converted into a house. The stone walls were painted a light grey, the beams a brilliant white and flowers lining the window. In the clearing beside the house stood a small, private jet plane, ready to whisk the lovers away wherever was furthest. Her grin widened when she saw Clint standing in the window by the door. He waved at her and she squealed happily, walking faster.

"Lola!"

Bucky ran up the path, breathlessly calling her name and she turned around, taken aback to see him approach her, Steve in the distance.

"Are you here to arrest me?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Don't go."

His voice was soft, words earnest as he locked his eyes on hers, not shy about showing her that he was honest in his intentions.

"You're makin' the biggest mistake of your life," he said, trying to reason with her.

"Go back to your life, Bucky," she said quietly. "Forget about me, let me go live my own life."

"You have a life right here."

"With you?" she laughed sarcastically. "If this is about last night- "

"It's not. This is about you havin' a good life right where you are. You're good and you're makin' a difference! You've got people that care 'bout you and you're throwin' it all away. I can't let you just walk away."

Lola hadn't realised that tears had filled her eyes and she swiped at them angrily, offering Bucky one last smile.

"You gave me a chance and I appreciate that," she said gratefully, squeezing his hand. "But, I have to go now."

Lola turned away, resuming her walk up to the house. Clint still stood in the window, his eyes fixed on Lola and she stopped to say goodbye to Bucky, a sudden heavy feeling in her heart.

"Bucky- "

 _BOOM_.

Whatever words Lola had been about to say died, the farmhouse exploding behind her. The ricochet reverberated and she was thrown forward as thick grey smoke engulfed the clearing. Bucky ran towards her, pulling her from the debris as she coughed incessantly. She got to her feet in time to see orange flames licking the jet, the farmhouse a mere ruin of jumbled bricks and floating dust, Clint gone.

"Clint? Clint!"

Bucky threw his arms around her, begging her to stay put but she continued to struggle, trying to fight him off as tears streamed down her cheeks. She howled in pain and Bucky felt his blood run cold.

"Let me go, Bucky! Clint! Clint!"

"Lola, you can't. He's gone!"

"No! Let go of me! Clint!"

"Lola, stay here! It's not safe!"

"Clint!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
